Thinking Makes it So
by Apprentice Witch
Summary: By chance, Filia ends up saving Xellos from a mutal enemy. Not realizing he's a mazoku, she starts to fall for him. As the conflict continues, various illusions deepen, including their feelings for each other. The truth is always crueler. Try AU, Xellos/Filia.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes_  
_This story is an AU/alternate timeline of the Try series. I'm familiar with various versions of Slayers canon, but attempting to more or less follow the anime canon here. It's still an AU, so there will be discrepancies, but the backstory is mostly the same as the anime up until Next. Enjoy!_

Thinking Makes It So

1

Xellos supposed that black cat must have had something to do with this. He allowed himself that moment of superstition, not wanting to believe that there would be any other reason that Valgaav might defeat him. The black cat had crossed his path earlier today. It was so haughty, not acknowledging Xellos's place as a high ranking mazoku, a being who would play a part in the end of the existence of not only the cat itself, but the entire planet it based its stability on. Though it must have known through some instinct Xellos's nature, the cat walked in front of him anyway, tripping up Xellos's own stability. He'd caught his balance, and stared at the cat, who just stared back. It had then bristled only slightly before heading on its way.

Though any retaliation would be pointless, the trivial creature had gotten Xellos to acknowledge it. Similarly, Xellos had been ordered to acknowledge Valgaav, another trivial creature who would have died earlier, if not for the interference of the traitor Gaav. Xellos had known that Valgaav wouldn't consent to joining them, but had never considered that he might be so difficult to destroy. "What is it, Xellos?" he taunted, slapping him again as he fell to the ground. "Is that all you can do?" Valgaav stomped on Xellos's chest as he taunted.

Xellos looked up angrily. Not quite, Valgaav, he thought angrily. But just as he was about to retaliate, he heard an interloper.

"That's enough, Valgaav!" a young female voice declared.

Xellos felt Valgaav's weight removed from his chest, and then sensed Valgaav's presence become farther and farther removed. Was Valgaav arguing with whoever it was who had showed up? Who was the newcomer, anyway? Xellos couldn't think of a creature who might defend him in this situation. Few knew Valgaav on this continent. No other mazoku had been assigned to this task, and a human who knew of Valgaav would see this fight as a part of the mazoku conflict, nothing to do with them.

As he tried to figure out what was going on around him, Xellos began to realize just how damaged he was. He was even beginning to have trouble maintaining his form and attention on the physical plane. He wouldn't mind just slipping into unconscious and losing himself in the astral side for a while, it wouldn't make much difference, would it? He still had to complete his mission to destroy Valgaav, but he couldn't if he were destroyed.

"Wake up, Xellos," a detached voice spoke.

Xellos blinked, both his astral body and physical projection beginning to stir. The aloof manner resembled his master, but it wasn't her. In fact, the muddled state of Xellos's mind attributed it to the black cat. He blinked several times, staring at the black cat, who spoke again. "Get back on your feet Xellos, before you become entirely useless to me."

"Excuse me? Cat-san? Do I know you?" Xellos said. If the cat was indeed a sentient creature, he should acknowledge it politely, the same as any other such a being.

The cat stared at him again, and Xellos blinked a few times more before looking back. He didn't see the cat anymore, and realized it had just been an illusion. He sighed, laying back. His condition must be terrible if he were hallucinating, but something inside his mind wasn't letting him retreat.

But it seemed it wasn't the same for Valgaav. He was running away from the interloper, the one who had appeared only by a stroke of luck. Perhaps the black cat had been a lucky token after all, both saving him and keeping him conscious. Still, who was it that had actually saved him, and how?

"Excuse me, Sir!"

"Ah," Xellos said to himself. A young blonde woman was running toward him. Though she was in human form, Xellos recognized her true nature right away. That made a little more sense, he thought. Considering that Valgaav should have also been badly injured from their battle, an energetic young golden dragon might have given him some trouble.

"Sir, are you alright?" the golden dragon asked. "I suppose not... That's a terrible creature you were up against... I'm going to cast a healing spell on you."

"Oh, no," Xellos said. He sat up, becoming more alert, and interrupted her healing chant. "Thank you very much for your help, Miss, but there's no need for that."

"Please don't push yourself. I'm a talented sorceress- Oh, well, I know that's common on this continent... Just don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"It's alright," Xellos assured. "I have my own way of healing."

"Oh, yes, of course... You're a magic user yourself, aren't you? Yes, I can tell." The young dragon sighed with relief. "I'm glad I helped you in time, before that thing killed you. I've never seen one before, but I sensed the mazoku right away. There's no mistaking that presence. It was awful, it almost feels like he's still around!"

"Oh, you don't say," Xellos said.

"Do you mind me asking why it was fighting with you? Well, not that a mazoku needs reason to attack."

"I would beg to differ, Miss. But what interest does a young golden dragon such as yourself have in mazoku politics?"

"Ah-" The woman's voice faltered a moment. "You... Well... How did you know?" she asked. She took a look over her shoulder. There was no tail, but maybe it had appeared before. She cleared her throat. "I'll have to apologize for my rudeness. I should introduce myself to you and make you comfortable before asking questions of you like this. Come, I'll tend to you in town."

"There's really no need," Xellos said.

"No, there is," the woman said firmly to Xellos's refusal. "You're certainly in pain, so I'm going to tend to you. I can see you've... Well, recognized me as a golden dragon. I am one indeed. I'm Filia Ul Copt, a priestess of the Flarelord."

"So you've traveled quite a ways to get here, then," Xellos said.

"Yes," Filia confirmed. "Now, let me help you."

"It's really unnecessary-" Xellos began.

"No, it certainly is!" Filia said.

"Well, if you insist on it, I'd be the rude one to refuse your help, hm?" Xellos said. "I won't have that."

"I'm glad you agree now. Wait a moment, and please don't be too shocked," Filia said.

Xellos saw what she was doing, some kind of teleportation technique. That kind of thing wouldn't work exactly the same on his physical projection as a human or another dragon, so he assisted Filia by moving himself to her destination.

"Hm?" Filia blinked in confusion as they arrived. The young man she'd transported herself with was there, but it had seemed that he'd disappeared for a moment before. Well, the teleportation had worked, anyway.

"Such impressive abilities you have, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"Oh... Yes. I hope I didn't surprise you too much. Please make yourself at home, this is a room at a nearby inn that I'm paying for myself. I would like to heal you-"

"Such gracious hospitality, but I assure you there's really no need," Xellos said.

"If you insist. But take a while to rest up, well... Is it alright if I ask your name?"

"Please do. Have I really not said it before now? Excuse me for that, then. I'm called Xellos."

"Xellos?" Filia said, recoiling at the very word.

"Yes," Xellos said calmly.

"What an ominous name," Filia muttered. She felt like her skin was crawling, the same as when she'd first seen Valgaav. Was he nearby?

"Excuse me?" Xellos said innocently.

Filia realized how rude her reaction might seem to this man. This was the area inside the former mazoku barrier, heavily influenced by mazoku presence, though the evil race was still weakened by the war from a thousand years earlier. Still, it wasn't completely out of the question that in this area she might find some humans named in honor of mazoku.

Filia shuddered. What his parents could have been thinking of, naming him after the Beast Master's ruthless minion, Filia didn't know. She shook her head, reminding herself that she shouldn't judge the humans. They were creatures that were easily influenced by those who weilded more power than them. "Oh, don't misunderstand... Xellos-san." Filia paused. Even saying the name was giving her a reaction, almost as if the mazoku namesake might appear. "I... Well, I have some business to take care of right now. In the meantime, please take a while to rest and heal up. You've been through quite an ordeal. Afterwards, I'd like to speak with you about the situation."

"You're so accommodating, Filia-san, how can I refuse?" Xellos asked.

Filia felt more at ease as Xellos spoke kindly to her, and smiled at him. "Well then, I'll be on my way. I'll be back in a few hours, please don't leave," she said.

"I'll try to be here when you return," Xellos assured.

Filia nodded. As the door closed, Xellos sat down. So, she didn't hadn't figured out what he was? It was amusing, at any rate. Xellos might make it a game, see how much longer it would take her to realize that he was the Xellos she was thinking of. In the meantime, it seemed he was under the protection of the golden dragon race that despised him. It was a humorous situation, he thought, smirking.

Still, he should rest, Filia was right about that much. The encounter with Valgaav had taken a toll on him. While continuing to project himself onto the physical plane, Xellos began drifting into an unconscious state.

"So, you've made it here after all."

It was that voice, Xellos realized. The one that had lulled him out of his unconscious state just before. But it would be ridiculous for the voice to come out of a cat, so this time it came from a very blurry human shape. At least his hallucinations were beginning to make more sense, Xellos thought to himself. "And may I ask who you are?" he said to the darkened human shape.

"What will you do now, Xellos?" the shape asked, completely ignoring his inquiry. "Wouldn't you rest easier when solely on the astral side?"

"That may be so," Xellos said. It was true that maintaining his physical presence was taking energy, energy that could be used to heal his actual self.

"Hm? So is it your master that you're avoiding, staying there on the physical plane?"

"Oh, no, never," Xellos said. This question was enough to stir him back to a conscious state. He did have to report back to his master, the Beast Master Zelas Metallium. She wouldn't be very pleased that he'd failed to eliminate the minion of the traitor, though. Xellos sighed. Lest she should think he was indeed avoiding her, he should appear before her as soon as possible. Yes, the presence of the golden dragon was interesting, but he could just return back to investigate with his master's approval. For now, he was on his way.

Traveling through the astral plane, he eventually appealed back on the physical plane at his master's home, Wolf Pack Island. She may have been waiting for him, as she just stood outside, watching the clouds in the distance. He bowed to her as he came into her presence.

On the physical plane, Zelas took the form of a serious-looking human woman. She glared at Xellos as she saw him. "Don't bother with any formalities, Xellos, I can tell you don't come with good news. Out with it, then."

"Right..." Xellos said. He explained to her what had happened, from Valgaav's refusal to Filia's interference.

"I'm not pleased with this at all, Xellos."

"I know I was negligent. I must apologize for my failure, Beast Master-sama."

"Right," Zelas said. She paused a moment in thought, then turned back to Xellos. "I have to consider our next actions. But it seems that this hybrid has more than our race as enemies. Do follow the actions of Vrabazard's followers."

"As you wish," Xellos said.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Having been told not to take her true dragon form if possible, it took quite a bit of teleporting before Filia reached her destination. She looked around as she arrived, confirming she'd indeed found the right place. In this secluded area in the forest, giving a good view of a human settlement over the cliff, a group of golden dragons in human form were gathered.

They all stood in groups, looking very tense, as if they were immediately anticipating danger. As Filia approached the group containing her elders, they didn't seem to notice her. She stood politely to the side. She was respected as a priestess, and they would soon acknowledge her. It would still be rude to interrupt, she knew.

But as she stood to the side, waiting to be acknowledged, she grew impatient, and decided to assert her presence. "Excuse me-" Filia began.

"What is it, Filia?" one of the elders asked abruptly.

"I came across Valgaav-"

"What?" more than one golden dragon responded now, everyone who had heard her gave her their full attention.

"Where is he?"

"When was this?"

"Why didn't you tell us right away?"

Filia waiting until the questioning was done before she continued. "I'm unsure of Valgaav's current location. He was attacking one of Princess Amelia's friends just within the hour. I was able to fend him off."

"How reckless, Filia!" the elder chided her.

Filia's eyes widened in surprise. "If I hadn't interfered, Valgaav would have likely killed the human."

"It's not our duty to protect the humans. Our job is to get rid of the dangerous mazoku."

"I do realize that's our ultimate goal. But should I ignore someone in need right in front of me?" Filia asked.

"It's unfortunate, but casualties are inevitable given the enemy's state. If the human was able to hold their own, we could have used the distraction to hold him there before we got there to attack."

How cruel, Filia thought, leaving someone there to suffer just for the sake of tactics. But they hadn't been there. Surely her fellow golden dragons would have helped as well upon seeing someone in trouble, Filia affirmed to herself. "I apologize," Filia said. "I hadn't thought to call for any help in the moment."

"It can't be helped now. Where do you think he could have gone from where you encountered him?"

As they took out the maps, Filia pointed to where they'd been, just outside a particular town, and made some guesses. There were others present who were far better at this kind of speculation than her, and her further input wasn't needed, so she just sat back and listened. "Valgaav did appear to be injured when I saw him," Filia eventually added.

"Good. Perhaps Princess Amelia and her friends have gotten to him then."

"But aren't you in contact with them?"

"Filia, even though we're only visiting this continent, we need to remain removed from the humans as much as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Filia said. She'd heard this before, everyone had before they'd left. They had to remain reclusive. The same as on their home continent, they couldn't really be completely open with humans, instead they had to avoid them. Filia couldn't help but think that this continent was different, with the presence of so many magic users and all. Still, she knew well her clan's beliefs that dragons really shouldn't interact with humans as equals.

But hadn't they come here because of the humans after all? Princess Amelia's story of how her friend Lina was pursued by some overpowered mazoku had been what had gotten the attention of her clan and had them travel all the way here. It seemed strange to Filia that they weren't communicating with the princess or any other involved party now that they had traveled all the way there.

"Continue your research, but don't reveal yourself as a dragon unless absolutely necessary, Filia."

"I understand," Filia agreed.

"And if you should happen upon Valgaav again, come to us immediately no matter what the circumstances."

"I will find everyone as soon as I can, Elder," Filia said. She didn't think she'd been in the wrong at all. If Valgaav did show up again, she'd do the same as she had, gone back to her clan after ensuring the safety of those around her. Filia considered telling her elders more about the man Valgaav had been after, but didn't want to disobey them if they said not to have any more interaction with him. The mazoku likely wouldn't give up on his pursuit of this awkwardly named human, so she couldn't give up on protecting him either.

* * *

When Filia returned, Xellos waited for her as promised. He had tea at the ready, still hot as she arrived. "Oh, Filia-san, there you are. Welcome back," Xellos said as Filia appeared in the room.

Filia nodded politely in return, then sat across from him. "It's good to see you're feeling better, Xe..." Filia paused, fighting back the eerie feelings associated with the name. "Xellos-san. Perhaps the situation hadn't been as dire as I'd thought."

"No, it was indeed," Xellos said. "You really saved me there, Filia-san. I'll thank you for that."

Filia blushed a moment, then simply nodded. "It was my duty," she said. "If I can help it, I won't allow a mazoku to harm anyone here." She felt guilty as she said this, knowing this declaration wasn't in line with what her clan had just said to her.

"Are you here to declare war on the mazoku race again, then?" Xellos asked.

"No, not at all," Filia said. She was perplexed that he would even make that suggestion. "We pray to support the peace of the world. But this particular mazoku... Valgaav... My elders have decided that he simply can't be allowed to continue his rampage. But please don't interpret this as the precursor to any kind of war. It's an action against a specific mazoku, not the entirety."

"I see. And what makes him so bad that you would travel all this way, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"It's not just me, many golden dragons have traveled here," Filia explained. "When the barrier dropped, explorers came. My clan happened to interact with one group, led by a princess of Seyruun. She told me personally of the demise of the two of the five retainers. Valgaav was their subordinate, you know. I'm sure you're aware of how dangerous he's become since then. Surviving his master's fall, he thinks of nothing but revenge."

"Oh yes, he did share his reasons for considering me an enemy. He had but one thought in his mind, despite how I tried to persuade him of its futility," Xellos said.

"So you are one of Princess Amelia's friends after all?" Filia inquired. She had definitely suspected so.

"Not exactly, but I was there when Gaav was defeated," Xellos explained.

"I understand now! But wasn't it Lina-san who defeated the mazoku lord herself?" Filia asked. She paused in thought, she couldn't really remember the details of the battle that Amelia had explained to her. Amelia's description to her specifically had been somewhat vague on the events, with some embellishments of the bravery of those there. It had been others who had pressed her for more details.

"I was there, you understand. So Valgaav also holds me responsible. Like I said, there was no convincing him of anything." Xellos sighed and shrugged. It seemed he'd gotten all the useful information from Filia that he could. So, the golden dragons were there to 'protect the peace of the world' by eliminating Valgaav, were they? He was fairly sure of their true reason, but it didn't matter much to the mazoku race in general. Since Valgaav was a target to be eliminated, the golden dragons were helping them here. Xellos was very amused by the idea, these dragons going along with the mazoku's wishes like this. With so many enemies, one couldn't envy Valgaav in this situation, could they?

Filia felt somewhat unsettled looking at Xellos's almost cheery expression, but she supposed people responded to stress in different ways. "Don't worry," she assured. "We won't allow him to continue as he has been. Mazoku should know their place. They may not erupt the world into chaos."

"Wasn't chaos its original form?" Xellos said. Filia's brow furrowed in confusion as he spoke. Xellos could see one of the basic principles of mazoku beliefs had gone right over the dragon's head. He sighed. "Well, Filia-san, I will rest easier knowing that you and your clan are also his enemy. Now, though I've enjoyed talking to you, I'll have to take my leave."

"Excuse me?" Filia stood up just as Xellos had done so.

"Yes? Is there a problem now, Filia-san?" Xellos asked. He supposed she'd figured him out. Though he hadn't said it directly, his words didn't hide his affiliations.

"You absolutely should not go back out on your own! Do you understand your situation, Xellos-san? You're being pursued by a very powerful mazoku. If I leave you alone, a human such as yourself would soon be killed by him. You were lucky before, but one of our kind may not be there to save you the next time!" In fact, Filia knew for certain that her fellow dragons might not be so interested in helping him, though she didn't feel the need to share.

"Yes, it was lucky that I came across you, Filia-san," Xellos said. He was entertained as he saw Filia blush at his words. "But, well, what do you suggest that I do, considering my bad luck?"

"Stay with me, of course. I'll do my best to protect you," Filia declared.

"Stay with you? So, Filia-san, you think you're a match for Valgaav?" Xellos asked.

Filia frowned. "By myself, I don't believe so," she admitted. "Today Valgaav was already weakened... Was it from fighting you?"

"Indeed," Xellos confirmed.

"I had suspected so. You are a powerful magic user, aren't you, Xellos-san?" Filia asked.

"You could say that," Xellos said.

"I can tell you aren't a person who's used to relying on others. But do trust me in this case. I'll do what I can to ensure your safety."

"Hm?" Xellos turned to Filia cynically. "You're being rather insistent, aren't you, Filia-san? Could it be that having me around will help your clan locate Valgaav as he returns to finish me off?"

"Ah..." Filia was speechless for a moment, she glanced down guiltily.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Xellos stated calmly.

This person was fairly sharp, he had not only seen through her human form, but now her clan's less than savory intentions. Her elders didn't even consider humans worthy of collaborating with. It was true they were using Amelia and her friends as tools, little more than bait. It made Filia uncomfortable that this human could so easily interpret her clan's purposes.

"It seems so," Xellos said. Since Filia was no longer responding, he assumed an affirmative. "Well then, Filia-san-"

"You're wrong!" Filia said.

"Hm?" Xellos turned toward Filia, who now looked him in the eyes.

"Perhaps you have read my clan's intentions correctly, though I'm sure it's not exactly as you say. But even if it was, I wouldn't agree."

"Oh?" Xellos opened in eyes in surprise.

"That kind of outlook bothers me. I believe collaborating with powerful magic users can only help our cause, human or not. And at the very least I wouldn't leave someone to be slaughtered!" Filia stopped herself. "Well, I mean... It's not..." She stopped herself. Since Xellos had picked up on so much already, he probably also could figure out what her clan's opinion of her assisting him had been.

Xellos raised his eyebrows. He wasn't used to this kind of dragon, one who openly dissented to her people's hypocrisy. He was inclined to believe her words were genuine.

"Well, my clan seems to be tracking Lina Inverse, but they aren't aware of you. I know Lina-san has her human friends as supports. I understand that you aren't exactly her comrade, you don't have to be alone either. Even if I can't guarantee the support of my clan, I'll guarantee my own."

Xellos smiled and shrugged. This was all interesting enough, this dragon girl's conflict with her own people. He may as well go along with her offer, he considered. It would help him follow orders by keeping track of the whole situation, anyway.

Before Xellos spoke, Filia already took his smile as a yes. "Oh, this is a relief to me, Xellos-san. I would worry about you, you know."

Xellos nodded. He'd enjoy seeing how things developed from here. "I wouldn't want that," he said to Filia, now formally accepting her invitation. "So, what should we do from here, Filia-san?" he asked.

"Well, I have my own duties to attend to," Filia began. "But I'd like to also see how Princess Amelia and her friends are. Even if I might not be able to help them directly, Amelia-san was very friendly to me, and I'd like to check on her."

"Sounds fun. It's been a while since I've seen them," Xellos said.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The next day, Filia and Xellos walked along the road, approaching the next city. "Good. I think we should stay here for tonight," Filia said.

"If you think that would be best. But Filia-san, I can think of a faster way to meet up with Lina-san and the rest," Xellos said.

"Do you mean my teleportation technique? I'd really rather not. I had quite enough of that yesterday, it can be taxing. Perhaps when we're closer, as long as I know it's safe at that point."

"I see. As you wish, then," Xellos said. Xellos considered just offering to use his own similar technique. It might end his game sooner, but at the same time, not everyone recognized it right away as a mazoku ability. He decided not to, since he had some time to kill anyway. There was no problem in hanging back with Filia until it was inconvenient, at least. She may even provide him with more information incidentally, she had already been that day.

Xellos and Filia continued to walk silently side-by-side until Filia spoke again. "Has Valgaav's pursuit of you interrupted your previous plans, Xellos-san?" she asked.

"You could say that. It seems any further pursuits of my own will be put on hold until something can be done about him."

"I see," Filia said. "A mazoku such as himself couldn't consider the needs of others as he goes on his pointless rampages."

Xellos felt somewhat irritated as Filia berated her race. "But Filia-san, he does have his reasons. Haven't we discussed them before? To avenge his master."

"But it's just like a monster to respond with such violence-"

"So to respond to him, you bring an army here?" Xellos said. He smiled as he saw Filia fidgeting awkwardly. "Oh my, how very frightening the dragon race can be."

Filia was annoyed at Xellos's accusations, but at the same time felt guilty, since she knew that knew he had a point. Her clan was responding fairly heavy-handedly to this. It certainly might be frightening to a human who didn't really know much about dragons. "Please don't misunderstand," she said to Xellos.

"What would I misunderstand?" Xellos asked.

"We aren't like the mazoku. We wouldn't attack humans needlessly like Valgaav is doing, that's not what we're here to do at all." Though the fact that they weren't exactly the allies of humans either was becoming apparent, Filia thought uncomfortably.

"That's not exactly what mazoku are up to here either, Filia," Xellos informed. "All mazoku loyal to Gaav defaulted to their race's loyalty when he was destroyed. There's no real rampage caused by any of them. Valgaav is only an exception because being a hybrid corrupts him."

"A hybrid? What do you mean?"

"Well, just like his former master Gaav, he's a hybrid," Xellos said. Didn't she know this much, Xellos thought. The golden dragons as a group did by now, or else they wouldn't bother coming to this continent at all.

"Is such a thing even possible?"

"Yes, indeed," Xellos kept walking forward calmly. Filia stood in front of him.

"How?! The filthy mazoku can't crossbreed with other species!"

"That much is true," Xellos said. "However, through various methods, a hybrid is possible. For example, Gaav fused with the soul of his human host, so his nature as a mazoku was corrupted."

"I see. And so, Valgaav is also a hybrid between human and mazoku?"

"Oh, no. Valgaav was a dragon that Gaav made a mazoku hybrid of."

Filia's jaw dropped. She sighed, and looked down. "I see. Now I understand why my clan has decided upon our direct involvement."

Xellos nodded. She had picked up on things pretty quickly, though she still didn't understand all the circumstances. But it wouldn't be fun to just give everything away immediately, of course. Filia's reaction was already interesting enough, after all. "Does it bother you, Filia-san?" Xellos asked, knowing well from the miasma she was producing that some kind of negative feelings were emanating from her. "Knowing that your clan could have some sort of shady intentions here? Hmm?"

"Yes," Filia said quietly.

Xellos smirked as Filia stood silently contemplating. It was rare to see such openness among dragons. But she seemed young. He supposed they hadn't quite broken her in yet.

Filia shook her head, bringing herself out of her thought and back into the moment. "Oh, please, Xellos-san, don't concern yourself with that. We really aren't so bad." Filia spoke hesitantly, and was relieved to see that he only smiled back. Feeling reassured by this gesture, she kept walking forward into the city.

* * *

In this city, there was a vast library, which was Filia's first destination the next day. Filia knew it could help with the research her elders had asked her to do. This area of the world had been cut off from the rest, riddled with mazoku, including a fragment of Shabranigdu which was sealed off in the mountains. She had assumed that it might be a terrible place for a human to live, but all the humans she'd met seemed alright actually.

Still, they had to have unique circumstances. What had gone on during the thousand years since her clan, along with the rest of the world, had been cut off? Filia was determined to find out this information, and then became further absorbed in reading about events she already knew about from their point of view.

"Filia-san?" Xellos called.

Filia looked up, and saw him walking toward her. "Oh... Xellos-san, I'm sorry I've gotten myself so preoccupied. My clan's assigned me to do research for now, but I know you might want to hurry to Seyruun."

"No worries," Xellos said. "I'm not in a rush at the moment."

"I'll just..." Filia muttered, picking up her books and other materials.

"What are you so absorbed in researching, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"History... Basically." Filia ran her hands across the cover of the general history book. This book had provided her with some information. It didn't quite get into the depth she wanted, though.

"And what do you hope to discover?"

"I'm not sure," Filia admitted. She'd just been given instructions to research the extent of the human's knowledge of magic here, but found that alone to be unsatisfying. "I'd like to know more about mazoku influence here since the war. I'd also like to find more information on Valgaav, though I don't think I'd be able to, so perhaps just Gaav, then."

"Give me a moment," Xellos said, and walked off.

Filia waited. She couldn't really hear Xellos from the other side. Since they'd begun traveling, he had a habit of disappearing on her at times. One instance she'd looked around for him frantically, only to have him appear from behind a corner as if he'd been there all along. She'd ask where'd he'd been, and he'd just teased by saying it was a secret. It annoyed Filia, but she'd stopped looking for him when he'd wandered off by now.

Now, she returned the books she'd been looking at. Sure enough, Xellos was behind her when she turned around. He held a book in his hands. "Something like this might be the most helpful to you, Filia-san."

Filia looked at the cover as it was handed to her. It simply read, 'The Five Retainers'. Opening it, even the first paragraph made the content obvious. It was a book written by humans, but misled humans who followed and worshipped mazoku. She turned the page. It was all so evil, praising the mazoku ideals and denouncing the gods. Though she'd met Princess Amelia from the benevolent royal family of Seyruun, who practiced white magic and praised the gods, she'd feared that many humans of the this land would be like this.

"The content is quite controversial, so you might not be able to find this type of book easily. But I thought an archive of this size might have something like this, and I was right. As far as human print goes, You'll find the most information about Ruby Eye-sama's main subordinates in recent years from a source like this," Xellos explained.

Filia nodded, closing the book slowly. This wasn't evil that could hurt her or anyone here exactly. It was nothing but harmless words on paper, even if the ideas contained in those words were absolutely evil. But still, Filia knew she had goodness and the truth in her heart, so these mere ideas couldn't harm her at all. "Thank you, Xellos-san, if you don't mind I'll take a few moments to have a look."

"Take all the time you need," Xellos said.

Filia nodded. She went to a table and began to read. There really wasn't much to be afraid of here, she became more relaxed as she read on. Certainly, the human or humans who had written this were wrong in penning the mazoku as having merit, and their ideals of destruction as just. But through the lies and misconceptions, there was a lot of history.

Surprisingly, she discovered that Gaav was not well liked, even in a book like this. She'd heard various implications that he was a mazoku traitor from some sources, even Xellos had said becoming a hybrid had 'corrupted' him. Still, this hadn't meant much to her, a mazoku traitor was still a mazoku. Viewing it from the point of view of someone on the other side, she could see that it was something major for the mazoku. What implications would this have for Valgaav? Filia wondered this as she continued to turn the pages.

* * *

Xellos watched as Filia read. How boring, he thought. Her initial reaction had been what he expected, he felt a rush of miasma from her as if Shabranigdu might jump out from the pages at her. But now she just read calmly, quite absorbed in the content. Filia had shown her temper to him by now, taking on Valgaav and later bandits that approached them, and he'd assumed that she might just throw the book across the room. The dragon girl continued to surprise him.

"Do you really find it interesting to sit in here all day, Xellos?"

Xellos looked around. Across from him at the table he sat was a young girl. Or at least it appeared to be a young girl, but Xellos could tell something was off about her. Her energies weren't right, it was almost as if she wasn't really there. Still, he saw her and heard her addressing him, and was intrigued. "Excuse me, but I don't believe we've met before," he said.

"We have," she said, looking at him blankly. "My boredom caused me to reveal myself to a being such as yourself before."

"And just what sort of being are you?" Xellos asked.

"It would be a waste of my breath to try and explain it to you," the girl told him.

"Right... So are you an astral being, or physical being?"

"I exist neither on your astral nor your physical plane."

Xellos nodded. In other words, she didn't exist. It was as he'd thought. Still, this delusion of his was somewhat interesting. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from, so it mildly held his interest. "Well then, young lady, may I have your name?"

"There's no point in telling you it."

Xellos might be annoyed had he not known this girl was a product of his own subconscious. She had no name because he hadn't thought of one yet. Xellos observed her closer, wondering what part of his mind has produced her. She looked like a child, yes, but was very unchildlike. Her mannerisms matched that of a refined older woman. In a way, she reminded him of his master, a serious female who spoke as his superior.

Ah, so that was it. This was the voice in his head from when he had first met Filia. The one that had kept him conscious, reminded him of what he should have known already, to report back to his master. Yes, this was what his mind produced to remind him of his duties when his master could not, Xellos concluded. "You've been quite helpful to me before, haven't you?"

Her stony expression didn't change in the least. "And yet, you haven't been helpful at all to me yet," she said.

"And what would you ask me to do for you, young lady?" Xellos asked curiously.

"You're still useless to me at the moment," she said. "I might ask you to do something for me later, but being what you are, I shouldn't depend on you, should I?"

"That would be wise," Xellos said.

The girl gave a sort of wry smile. Xellos interpreted it as a reflection of his own amusement that he might speak to his mind's apparitions as if they were real. "So, Xellos," the girl spoke again. "What exactly is it you hope to accomplish here?"

"Nothing at all, really," Xellos said.

"I'd hope so. Traveling on foot like this, even idling in a city now, you won't get much done like this."

Xellos knew his master might say something similar were he just frivolously wasting time. However, there wasn't much else he could do at the moment. "Beast Master-sama's orders were to find out more about the dragon presence here. Filia-san has been somewhat forthcoming with me, so I think I can best accomplish those orders here. She was less reserved than the rest of her kind to begin with, and is beginning to open up more and more," he explained his reasoning.

"Open up? I suppose that's one way of putting it," the girl said with a shrug.

"Hm?" Xellos raised an eyebrow.

The girl sighed now. "You say you want information from her, but what are you doing here? Giving information to her, I see."

"There's no harm in that, is there? It's not anything the Claire Bible, it's just superficial babble from humans. I didn't even think she'd accept it, the dragon race is known for their stubborn refusal of the existence of ideals other than their own."

"Yes, there's no harm in it, but what can you hope to accomplish? The girl 'opens up' to you... And then what? Accepts you as you are? Is that the ending you're hoping for?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so naïve as to believe that would happen," Xellos said.

"So what do you hope for, after she 'opens up' to you, that she'll never figure you for a mazoku?"

"Oh, no. Filia-san is inexperienced, not stupid. She'll figure me out sooner or later. And then, I'm sure her reaction will be amusing."

"Amusing," the girl said, looking away thoughtfully. "I hope so," she said, closing her book loudly.

Xellos heard a sound from somewhere in the library. It wasn't a book slamming, but rather a door shutting somewhere. It brought him out of the world of his mind and back to the physical plane. He looked back over at Filia, who appeared to be engrossed in the book he had given her. So she was going to take a while, was she? Well, now that he thought about it, he had some reading he'd been meaning to do as well. He went off to the bookshelves, giving Filia as much time as she needed.

Filia walked over to Xellos as the sun set. "Are you all done, Filia-san?" he asked.

"Yes," Filia said. "I believe I've finished my research here."

"Did you discover anything of interest?" Xellos asked.

"Oh... Well, it seems that Gaav wasn't well liked, even among the mazoku. Do you think the mazoku will be after Valgaav as well?"

"The mazoku do wish to eliminate Valgaav, haven't I mentioned it before?" Xellos said. Filia definitely wasn't stupid, she didn't miss the obvious conclusions when given the right information. "He was invited back in, but he's a corrupted hybrid so he refused, of course. He told me himself he considers the mazoku his enemies now."

"I see," Filia said. She looked down. The situation was more complicated than her original black and white understanding, which classified the Valgaav situation as just another aspect of the mazoku race against everyone else. Now knowing that he was a dragon hybrid had her better understanding her clan's persistence in pursuing him. But why that knowledge led to a conclusion of destruction rather than redemption, since he was originally a dragon after all, Filia didn't know.

What she did know is that it wouldn't be explained to her if she asked. She was just supposed to accept the consensus that the elders had already reached. Filia wanted to be able to accept it as she was told, she really did. But she also wanted to understand their choice as the correct one herself. Since she couldn't at the moment, it was frustrating.

"What is it, Filia-san? Is something wrong?" Xellos asked.

Filia looked up, seeing Xellos's soothing smile. "Oh, no, I really am fine, Xellos-san. Don't trouble yourself on my behalf. And thank you for finding that book for me today, it really was helpful to me."

"Oh?" Xellos said. Continuing the light conversation, he walked out with Filia.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Filia was becoming increasingly curious about her traveling companion, finding him to be a nice distraction from the problems at hand. Though she didn't know that much about him. In general, it seemed he was a priest of some sort. She hesitated to ask him for his affiliation, for fear he was one of those mazoku-worshipping humans that she really didn't care to meet. It would be dreadful to discover that the person she was becoming fond of held such awful beliefs.

But Xellos seemed pleasant enough. He was always polite and often went out of his way to smile at her as they spoke, though it was sometimes inappropriate. Still, Filia was endeared by this quirk of his, and had grown very fond of him. Still, even considering her favor of him, there was something very immediately disturbing about this man.

She couldn't really see miasma yet, not the way she'd learned some talented magic users could learn to. But she could still sense it, particularly in large amounts. It was why she had been able to sense Valgaav, in addition to the fact he fit the description she'd been given, as a mazoku he gave off a large amount of miasma that put her on edge.

And so did Xellos. Filia was often disturbed by the amount of miasma he would radiate regularly. It wasn't really terribly uncommon for a human, from her understanding. Even more than other sentient beings, they were vulnerable to a variety of threats which might cause negative feelings. And unlike herself as a dragon priestess, Xellos wouldn't have been trained in the tedious prayer ritual which might dilute it. Still, in this great amount, it was troubling. Though he was polite and often put on a pleasant expression, something was causing him to produce it to this extent.

That night, Filia had been mulling about this on her own, then decided to just ask him about it. She walked down the hall to where she knew he was staying. Since she'd met up with him, Xellos had insisted on paying for his own single room. Though they were traveling together, it was certainly appropriate, Filia thought, since they were a man and woman after all.

In fact, her going to visit him like this might be seen as a little strange in itself. Filia blushed, she hadn't had those thoughts at all, of course. Xellos was a polite person who wouldn't read anything vulgar into her intentions at all, either. Filia assured herself of all this right before she knocked on his door.

Xellos hadn't expected the change in routine, but wasn't particularly bothered by it. "Yes?" he said.

"Xellos-san, it's Filia. I'm sorry to disturb you tonight," she said.

"No bother, I'm unoccupied. Come in," Xellos said.

Filia opened the door. She wondered why it hadn't been locked, since he was on the run and all. But Xellos didn't really seem to take his peril too seriously. She might mention it to him, but a locked door likely wouldn't stop a mazoku, anyway. She pushed the question away as she closed the door after her.

Filia saw Xellos sitting on the bed, and turned away and blushed. It was a small room, nothing but a bed and tiny table, Filia observed. She was on a budget, and he likely was as well, they couldn't afford the biggest room, could they? So there was no place to sit other than the bed in there. Xellos was fully clothed still, Filia noted. He hadn't even taken off his shoes yet. So there was nothing especially improper about the situation.

"Is something wrong?" Xellos spoke.

Filia realized she'd just been standing there silently for a minute or so now. She cleared her throat as she tried to forget what she'd been thinking of, and focus on what she was going to say. "I just wanted to talk to you... I should have waited until morning though, I apologize."

"Oh, no need for an apology. You wished to discuss something with me, correct? I'm awake and ready to hear it, then."

Filia nodded. She looked around, indeed there was no chair. "May I?" she said, indicating the bed.

"Please, go ahead. Sit and make yourself comfortable," Xellos said.

Filia did sit next to him. Her heart rate increased. She really shouldn't have come here. There was nothing that couldn't wait until morning. But she really did feel, well, comfortable sitting next to Xellos, much more so than she should. He was a pleasant, handsome man that she'd spent a lot of time with, and she'd found herself attracted to him. Though he was a human, and she was to be nothing more than his protector. Filia chided herself for her feelings.

"What is it?" Xellos asked. He lightly touched her shoulder to get her attention, still wearing that smile that Filia had grown accustomed to.

Filia blushed again as she saw it. She had to remember what she wanted to say to him. She was enjoying his presence too much, and even moved closer to him. But she did have something to ask him, didn't she? "Xellos-san... I've noticed something about you."

"What's that, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"There's... Well, there's an extreme amount of miasma concentrated around you."

"Oh? So you've noticed that, have you?" Xellos said. So, this was the endgame. Filia had figured him out already, or was at least putting together the clues, Xellos realized. It had been convenient and entertaining traveling with her and her 'protection', but not entirely necessary at all, so her discovering his nature at this time wouldn't be troublesome. In fact, it was exciting, since he didn't know exactly how she's react. Being a priestess of one of the gods, not well, that much was certain.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind me saying so," Filia said.

"I don't," Xellos said.

"So... You were already aware?" Filia said. His continued passive expression as she paused gave her an affirmative. "You couldn't not notice, could you?" she said. Even if he hadn't been an experienced magic user who could easily recognize it, there was the fact that miasma was so often accompanied by pain, both physical and emotional.

"Oh, no, I couldn't not be aware of something like that," Xellos said. Mazoku were both composed of and powered by miasma, he did have to be aware of it as part of his sentient existence.

"So, do you know... Why that is?" Filia asked.

"Well, why do you think it would be, Filia-san?" Xellos asked. She could only come to one conclusion now, he considered.

Filia frowned. As she'd thought, he was suffering. Feeling sympathetic toward Xellos, Filia inched closer to him. She leaned against him, and her hand moved toward his heart.

Xellos smirked. He wasn't going to make it that easy for her. Checking for a heartbeat, was she? Though not typical of all mazoku, his human projection was flawless. He imitated all aspects of being a human, so no one would figure him out through anything as cliché as touching his hand and finding it cold. Even the more invasive version of touching his chest and feeling no heartbeat would get her no result. Xellos knew he would feel the same as any other human in this context. He wondered if Filia would find it confusing.

Filia knew she couldn't heal his emotions just by touching him, but wished she could. She put her head on his shoulder and held him closer. She felt happy that he still smiled warmly at her and allowed her to touch him like this. Though at the same time, she felt guilty as she knew this would do nothing to ease his pain.

Or did it? Filia had felt her own pain eased by this man's presence. It felt less lonely than it had back home, serving as a priestess in the Flarelord's temple. Golden dragons already went out of their way to be reclusive to the world, and Filia had to even further seclude herself even from her own kind as a priestess, though she hadn't wanted to at all. In particular, she had always wanted the kind of closeness she experienced with Xellos right now, hadn't she?

They were already so close, so Filia didn't have to move much at all as she leaned up to kiss him. She felt a rush of warmth as he passively accepted her actions. She felt excited at his acceptance and the pleasant sensation, and kissed him again. He didn't resist, Filia thought she felt him returning her kisses. She went to kiss him a third time, but seeing his face made her stop.

Xellos's normal expression was fairly casual, sporting a smile, squinting or even closing his eyes as he did so. But now his eyes were wide open, his expression twisted in his surprise. Seeing it, Filia imagined that she'd shocked and repulsed him with her actions.

"Ah," Filia said, then pulled away from Xellos. "I apologize!" she said, covering her face with her hands. How shamefully she'd acted! Filia was mortified. What Xellos must think of her now, she fretted.

"Um... Filia-san-" Xellos began.

Filia realized she was still sitting on the bed with Xellos, and stood up, putting up her hands in defence as she did. But Xellos hadn't done anything to her, despite how she'd been acting like a harlot. "Please excuse me," she said. Then she stood up, tearing out of the room.

Xellos sat alone now, dumbfounded at this turn of events. So, not only could he not predict her reaction, he couldn't guess her thoughts in the first place. It wasn't the first time it had happened, his human projection being mistaken for an appropriate mate. Though in other instances it had been an actual human making the mistake, it wasn't that much different than before.

Except this time, it had taken him by surprise. Filia had shown some signs of attraction toward him, he supposed. But she wasn't nearly as forward as say, Martina. That princess had decided they were soulmates not too long ago, until she found out he was a mazoku of course. That was the amount of time any human's affections lasted toward him, and though Filia was a dragon, she'd absolutely be no exception to that rule, Xellos knew.

Still, he found this unexpected development to be enjoyable. Thinking about it further, he thought it might be fun to play along, at least to a small extent. Since he wasn't actually human after all, he didn't care too much to be wrapped up in this kind of situation, especially with one who didn't know he wasn't human. It was mildly controversial among his race. They were beings who didn't need to pair off for reproduction. Xellos was curious, but supposed it might not be worth it to further address this.

* * *

Filia had cried that night at her shame, and when the morning came, she wished it hadn't. She didn't want to face her humiliation, but just abandoning Xellos like this would be an awful thing to do. So she went out front to meet him, dragging her feet as she did.

Xellos was standing outside to meet her, still sporting that smile of his. Filia looked away. She didn't deserve to be smiled at by him anymore. "Good morning, Filia-san," he said. As she didn't respond, he spoke again. "Are you ready for us to be on our way then?"

Filia nodded miserably. They began out of the town and down the road. She looked his way, nothing changed at all in how he treated her. Xellos was just too polite to address what had happened, Filia thought. She decided she couldn't take advantage of that courtesy. As they walked down the road, she eventually stopped him.

"I must apologize," she said, bowing deeply.

"Hm? What for, Filia-san?" Xellos said.

Filia blushed. "I-I-I... You know, last night, I..." she paused and swallowed, holding back her tears. She was starting to feel sick to her stomach, but contained her emotions. "I was disgraceful. I've disgraced my role as a priestess of the Flarelord. I shouldn't be trying to seduce an innocent young human such as yourself. I acted shamefully. For that, I must apologize."

Xellos smirked. "Oh? Is that really how you see me, Filia-san?" he said.

"I, well-"

"Well, it's not how it is at all, so don't worry. You've not corrupted any purity of mine." Xellos found the very idea amusing.

"I... I see," Filia said. She didn't know Xellos very well after all.

"But I really don't understand why you would shame yourself so deeply, Filia-san," Xellos said. "I understand you didn't think things through yesterday, but these kind of desires are natural, for your race at least, aren't they?"

Filia looked up at Xellos in surprise. It seemed he wasn't thinking of her as a shameful woman after all.

"Since you dragons live so long, perhaps the shame placed upon you is so you don't over populate, hm?" Xellos suggested. "Well, I can only speculate. I do understand the need for restraint, but all the guilt and shame, it seems a bit inane."

"It's a matter of sticking to your principles, Xellos-san," Filia said. Even if Xellos didn't think of her poorly, she knew she'd been the wrong.

"Your race can't seem to stick to those principles all the time, though. Golden dragon relationships with humans are more common than your people would like to admit, isn't that right?"

"Yes," Filia muttered quietly. It didn't really please her to have an outsider point it out, but it was true. From a human's point of a view, it never happened, but considering the long lives of golden dragons, it did very often. It wasn't spoken of much, but Filia had still heard of several instances in which one of her clan had taken a human mistress or even wife. That had always been a part of their past, though, their human partners having long passed away, and the dragons were taken back into the clan after apologizing for their transgressions.

Even though it had always been a male dragon and female human in that situation, it didn't make that much difference in her case, Filia affirmed to herself. She was just another golden dragon who had felt the urge to be close to a human. In fact, she hadn't taken it that far, she hadn't been thinking of running away with Xellos and abandoning her clan at all. She hadn't even hurt this human, it seemed. She'd just enjoyed being around him.

Filia sighed, and decided to try and throw her guilt away. Thinking about it, she didn't want her attraction to Xellos to be a bad thing. And since he didn't see it as such, as long as she didn't, it wouldn't be. "Thank you for being so understanding, Xellos-san," Filia said.

"Hm? Okay," Xellos said. He was startled as Filia moved closed to him, hugging him. As he looked down at her, he saw her smiling back at him. She backed away soon enough, though.

Oh dear, Xellos thought sheepishly. It seemed her society's deeply embedded shame would quiet though still not kill Filia's affection for him. Yes, this dragon priestess had become enamored with him. This fact would be irrelevant to his superiors and amused him in a way, so Xellos decided that he'd accept it as it was for now.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Filia had thought she could just take her attraction to Xellos and let it sit. Since she'd admitted it, accepted it herself and there was no further conflict, that was that, and she could continue fully concentrating on tasks given to her. But it wasn't the end just with that. He still occupied her thoughts as they traveled together. Filia thought her feelings might be deepening, that she might even be falling for him.

Initially realizing that Xellos didn't think of her as a disgraceful woman because of her actions, Filia had relaxed around him. But beyond feeling at ease, she was happy, realizing that she might be more open around him. Filia was still hesitant, and assured herself that she wouldn't take things too far. Still, she began to enjoy pursuing him in small ways.

As they walked together one day, she wondered if she might allow herself to be physically closer to him. She stepped next to him. Xellos looked at her questioningly as she brushed against him. Despite being nervous, Filia took a deep breath, and asked boldly, "Xellos-san, may I hold your hand as we walk?"

"Hm? That's fine," Xellos said.

Filia had enjoyed holding his hand a while, before taking him arm in arm. She enjoyed walking that way for a while, making light conversation as they did.

One night, she felt like being a little bolder. "Xellos-san, may I lay next to you a while?" she asked.

"Why not," Xellos had responded with a smile.

Filia lay down on his bed with him for a while, feeling blissful as she felt his warm body. It might seem indecent, but they weren't doing anything other than enjoying the other's presence. Xellos acted as a gentleman even in this context, Filia noted. Would it really be that terrible if he were to take it further, she wondered. Xellos didn't, but it was still satisfying just to lay next to him. Filia just enjoyed cuddling with him for a while.

He had no real comment to her affections, though he seemed very contented to accept them. But despite Xellos's passiveness in physical affection, he was quite sympathetic to her. He seemed to know exactly when she was feeling down even before she'd said so, and would ask her about it. Filia would often share her own worries, though Xellos didn't speak of his own pain. Filia still had no idea what caused his suffering.

Yes, despite the fact she was falling for him, he remained mysterious to her. She didn't know his past, and no, she didn't really know if she returned his feelings at all. But seeing as this couldn't last, she decided that didn't matter. The way she and Xellos were now, it was fine. She just liked being around him. And if he was willing to accept her this way, why shouldn't she just continue to do so?

* * *

Xellos waited outside for Filia in the morning. He caught sight of someone familiar from the corner of his eye. It wasn't Filia, but that same girl who had been appearing in his delusions. Right now she leaned against the side of the inn, still as well-dressed as ever, seemingly staring out into nothing. "Well, good morning. It's nice to see you again," Xellos said to greet her.

"Oh?" the girl said as she shifted her attention to Xellos. "So, I'm lowering myself to being referred to as simply 'you'."

"My apologies young lady, but I don't believe you wished to share your name the last time we met," Xellos said.

"That's right. It would have been pointless after all," she said, then sighed. "Well Xellos, I can see you're getting kind of cozy with this woman."

"Yes. Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Xellos said.

"As an entity composed of things like hatred and despair, shouldn't love destroy you?"

"I've heard things like that before. And some emotional states of humans have affected me at times, but in this case it seems it's not. I find her affections rather agreeable, actually," Xellos said. He'd skirt around this truth with any existing being, but seeing as this person was just his delusion, a creation of his own mind, he saw no reason not to be honest with her. It was the same thing as thinking.

Yes, Xellos kept secrets, though not from himself. It was the truth that he was enjoying how things were unfolding with Filia's current unexpected reaction to him. He was cautious around her, as he knew she was his enemy, but he found her romancing to be alluring in a way.

"Hmph." The girl's emotionless expression turned to a cynical smile. "So that's it. You're like me after all, aren't you? You're looking forward to her suffering once she finds out what you really are. How crude of you to be so personal with the one you'll feed from."

"You're mistaken as to my intentions, young lady," Xellos said.

"And what would those be, Xellos?"

"I don't actually have any, in this case. I neither encouraged nor discouraged her current opinion of me. It came from her own decision to think as such, and it's meaningless to my intentions here. What occurs will occur without any influence from me."

"I see. And here I was thinking that as a 'mazoku', you might not be so different from myself," the girl said.

"And what are you exactly? I can't say I didn't suspect you as another mazoku," Xellos said.

"Oh, I'm nothing as repulsive as that." she said.

"Oh my, we're repulsive to you, are we?" Xellos was slightly irked at how this girl referred to his race. But he was still curious. "What sort of entity are you?"

"It would be a waste of my breath to try and explain, as I don't believe you're currently capable of understanding."

"Do you really think so?" Xellos asked. "You might find that us 'repulsive' mazoku are quite intelligent."

"I think I can see that easily," she said, but then stood silently, offering no other information to him.

"Are you human?" Xellos finally asked. She was in form, at least, so it might make sense if she said that.

The girl showed no emotional reaction. Still with her blank expression, she slowly moved her gaze around until she regained eye contact with Xellos. "I used to be," she admitted.

"Oh? I see. And what do you intend to accomplish here, young lady?"

"The same as all others in your life, I intend to use you up as much as possible in reaching my own goals."

Xellos was startled by the openness of her statements, and that was enough for her to disappear from in front of him. There was a bitter sentiment in what she said. This perplexed Xellos as he knew this young-looking girl was a creation of his own mind, and couldn't figure out where that attitude had come from. Xellos knew as a mazoku that he would be used up to his own destruction in order to perpetuate mazoku ideals. And he wasn't bitter about this fact at all, though it seemed his 'imaginary friend' implied he should be.

She seemed to have a distaste for mazoku herself. Xellos could think of any number of things that might represent. Mazoku were the enemies of most living creatures, and hatred directed toward himself as one of them was a common occurrence in his life. Far less common were the fond sentiments that were directed toward him from Filia at the moment. This girl, this illusion pulled from the sea of chaos, perhaps there really wasn't anything about her to interpret.

Except she usually served as some kind of wake-up call to him. He thought back to what might have been bothering him. Yes, he might have been letting Filia get too close him, he told himself calmly. She'd crossed several boundaries that he hadn't allowed others who had these sort of leanings toward him cross before. It was fun to see how far the traditional dragon priestess would continue go, and he was enjoying the journey. But he had many other issues to focus on. Such as, he really ought to report back to his master again by now.

This illusion of a being badly impersonating a young girl had reminded him of his master before, but now Xellos decided the similarities were fairly shallow, perhaps not worth mentioning at all. The Beast Master Zelas Metallium could be serious and somewhat cold. But she was simply devoted to achieving mazoku principles and goals with no other purpose, and was a still bit worn out from their defeat a thousand years ago. Zelas had dedication, perseverance, and some frustration, but none of the bitterness that seemed to drip from the illusionary girl's every word. Still, the illusion served as a reminder bell for Xellos to report to her.

He immediately appeared on the island that Zelas had come to call home. "Oh, Beast Master-sama?" he called as he looked for her.

"Xellos," Zelas said with some annoyance. "What have you been up to?"

"Simply following your orders, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said.

"And what have you to report about those dragons, then?"

Xellos relayed to her every bit of information Filia had leaked to him, and that he'd coaxed out of her while she was troubled and looking for support.

"Ah, it disappoints me that the gods have been content to be so docile since the war. And yet we don't now have the strength to accomplish our goals in the presence of their laziness," Zelas said.

"It's indeed disappointing, Beast Master-sama," Xellos agreed.

"Even now, how can they sit around while this bastard Valgaav is a threat? It seems spineless, waiting from the sidelines to swoop in and affirm themselves as the righteous killers of mazoku when someone else has already solved the problem."

"You're correct, Beast Master-sama. I can indeed see how slothful they're being while maintaining an illusion of involvement. The priestess seems the only one of their kind with the courage to directly stand up to the hybrid."

"Well, that won't get them very far, and you're lacking yourself in this case, Xellos. So it seems we'll need to provide our assistance to the humans. Lina Inverse may be our answer again."

"So I'll get to see the exploits of that sorceress again after all? The one who dares to wield our great mother's power?"

"Yes, Xellos, but don't forget you aren't just watching, you have a job to do."

"But of course, Beast Master-sama. I won't waver in my duties," Xellos assured.

"As always. Now you're to go to Seyruun where Lina now resides," Zelas ordered.

Xellos sighed. That city and its shape were troublesome.

"I understand your hesitation, but remember they're thinking that Valgaav will be weakened."

"Not nearly enough," Xellos said. To high ranking mazoku, Seyruun's white magic and defences were just annoying.

"I know. It's irrelevant, anyway," Zelas said. "Find out what the humans are up to, and do guard them from any major trouble. Even if it should happen to be amusing."

"Certainly, Beast Master-sama," Xellos agreed.

It was only when Xellos had been dismissed by his master that he remembered Filia. There was some disappointment that their travels together would end. But, wasn't she on her way there as well? Yes, that had been the eventual goal of their travels together, to meet up with Lina and the rest. So he'd just bring her with him.

It pleased him that he wouldn't have to leave her behind. Still, this development would send his 'game' much sooner, it seemed. Lina and all her friends already knew the truth about him, long having ended their own version of the 'game', after all. It almost disappointed him, the fact that it would soon be over and Filia would know of his true nature.

Upon first meeting her, he was sure he could guess what her eventual reaction would be. But Filia had surprised him several times since then, and he wasn't sure how she might react at the game's end. So the same as disappointment, he felt excited that she might surprise him with her unpredictability again.

* * *

Filia looked around the outside of the inn. Xellos wasn't around anywhere, it seemed. It was unusual, as he was always up before her. Not only awake without grogginess, but perfectly prepared for the day. It was out of the ordinary that he wouldn't be now, and even knocking on his door had produced no response. Then, like a cat, Xellos appeared from around the corner.

"Xellos-san, there you are. I've been looking for you," Filia said.

"My apologies, I had just recalled that I had some business to take care of," Xellos said.

"Business?" Filia asked, puzzled.

"Correct. I've discovered that I must make hasten our travel to Seyruun."

"Of course. We don't have that much farther to go," Filia said.

"So, you'll be coming with me, of course?" Xellos said.

"Well, yes," Filia said. She was now confused, hadn't they been headed together all this time?

"Good," Xellos said. He grabbed Filia's hand, then transported them both to an appropriate place in Seyruun.

Filia was disoriented as they appeared there, but soon realized where they were with help of the architecture and banners around them. Symbols of the exploration party she'd met were all around. This was the city that Amelia had described to her. How had they gotten there so quickly? "Xellos-san... You had this kind of ability as well?"

"Yes," Xellos confirmed.

"Then why haven't you used it before?" Filia asked.

"Well... It didn't seem you wanted to. And I had no desire to jump into all this myself, either. Though now that I've been ordered to, I really have to," Xellos looked toward the direction of the castle. He could see from Filia's facial expression that she still had questions. He spoke before she could. "You're friendly with Amelia-san, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Filia confirmed.

"Then, why don't we have you been the visitor, hm? I'll just be the one accompanying you," Xellos said.

"But don't you also know Princess Amelia and her friends?" Filia asked.

"Yes, but I'm not representing the dragon race, the ones whose assistance these humans may be counting on," Xellos said.

"That's right," Filia said. "I'm not sure I can appropriately represent my clan myself," she said mournfully. "I've been told not to reveal myself here after all." Filia sighed now, recalling how her elders had said they weren't even in contact with any of the humans, which made no sense to her.

"I see," Xellos said. The golden dragons were being such illusive creatures as they pretended to be protecting the world and its 'peace', Xellos thought to himself. "Then I suppose I'll represent us," he said.

"Wait," Filia said. She was torn. She wanted to be loyal to her clan, but she didn't agree with how they were approaching the conflict here. How could she approach it better? Was there anything she could do to support Amelia and her friends without disobeying her elders?

"Hm? Don't tell me you don't want to meet with Lina-san and the others after all, then?" Xellos said after a moment of silence.

"No, not at all!" Filia insisted. "I was just considering the best option for everyone here."

"And do you have a conclusion?" Xellos asked.

"Yes. I'll announce myself to the royals here. You know I'm very familiar Princess Amelia from when she traveled to our continent. I'm sure I can discretely arrive there as a friend of her's. Though I may not be able to represent my clan, I can still represent myself," Filia said.

"Hm? That's rather sly, Filia-san," Xellos said. "So, you'll get information from the humans that way?"

"It makes perfect sense that with our common enemy, that dragons and you humans should be communicating with each other, Xellos-san!" Filia insisted. "This is just a way I can do so while obeying my elders... Mostly."

Xellos tittered. "It's becoming more and more enjoyable to be around you, Filia-san," he said. He'd never disobey his master, but found the mazoku taboo of noncompliance with superiors amusing when he saw it in others.

"Ah," Filia began, but was speechless. She instead nodded, blushing as she did. Even the smallest of affections from Xellos filled her with a sort of wanting, but now was neither the time nor the place to focus on that. She took a deep breath and looked ahead, ready to start on her way to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Xellos stood by Filia's side as she announced herself. The guards were very wary around them, but eventually Amelia came running. "Filia-san!" she called from across the way. Filia waved, then Amelia ran across the way and greeted her with a hug.

"Amelia-san," Filia said. She was surprised at the Amelia's openness, but just smiled. Filia felt similar enthusiasm. Saying good-bye after Amelia's brief time traveling near her temple, Filia hasn't been sure if she'd ever see this princess again. But here they were. Amelia seemed a girl before, so excited about the whole venture. Now she was undeniably a fully grown woman, though that youthful enthusiasm remained. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Filia said.

"Yes, it seems like it's been so long! How have you been?" Amelia asked.

"I've been well, Amelia-san, thank you for asking. It's good to see you again, though I wish it were under better circumstances," Filia said.

Amelia nodded. "We'll discuss it more in private," she said. Her gaze turned to Xellos.

"Oh, please pardon my rudeness," Filia said. "This is Xellos-san, we've been traveling together. Xellos-san, this is Princess Amelia. I believe you may already be familiar with each other though."

"Yes. I know him," Amelia said curtly.

"Amelia-san, good to see you again. It has been a while. It seems you're really growing up," Xellos said.

"Yes, hello, Xellos-san. Let's go." Amelia waved the guards to let them through, and then pulled Filia close and whispered. "Filia-san. I want to go with your judgment on this. Is it safe to have him here?"

"Well, yes," Filia said, though she supposed she really wasn't sure at all. She supposed she had nothing to base it on, but trusted him to an extent. Still, Filia was very curious as to what made Amelia leery around him.

"Is everything alright?" Xellos asked, not hiding the hint of amusement from his voice.

"Yes," Amelia said firmly. "I doubt we could keep him out if he wanted to stay anyway," she murmured to Filia.

Filia's curiosity deepened, but she was soon distracted as they entered the next room, a fancy meeting room where a man and woman sat at the table. "XELLOS!" the woman shouted, rising from her place at the table. She ran over to him, put him in a headlock, and then punched him in the head. "Come to finish me off, huh?"

"Oh, no, not at all, Lina-san," Xellos said, still smiling despite the roughhousing. "Can't we just greet each other like old friends? I'm not your enemy right now."

Lina sighed, letting Xellos go and sitting back at the table. "I can't say I wouldn't welcome it. I'm getting sick of all this. Let's fight, and if I die, I die already," she said.

"Lina-san!" Amelia chided. "It's not like you to say things like that."

"Fine, fine, you caught me. I'm still not ready to die." Lina sighed and sat back in her seat. She relaxed slightly, since Xellos had said he wasn't her enemy at the moment. "So what have you been up to, Xellos?" Lina asked casually.

"Oh, well, I'm afraid that's a secret," Xellos said.

"Oh, perfect," Lina said.

"But please don't mind me, I'm just accompanying Filia-san here," Xellos said, and scooted to the side.

"Filia? You're the golden dragon priestess, aren't you?" Lina said.

"Yes," Filia said. She had been hoping for discreetness, and to simply be able to discuss the situation with Amelia alone. Instead she was confronted with the one her clan was refusing to help. Poor Lina's stress from her years of being hunted by Valgaav was causing her to be brash, Filia concluded.

"Golden dragon? She doesn't look much like a dragon to me," the man next to Lina spoke.

"Gourry, you dolt! Don't you remember from before? You even saw a big dragon transform into a human before yourself!" Lina shouted.

"Really? But why would it do that? A dragon would be stronger, right?" Gourry said.

"Yes, really! As if a dragon would cram itself into a human-sized space to visit Amelia when it could just transform. You jellyfish-"

"Amelia-san." Filia tapped Amelia on the shoulder to get her attention. She understood Lina's plight, but was starting to become exasperated with her antics.

Amelia felt the same. "Lina-san! Filia-san's traveled a long way, let's give her an appropriate greeting."

"Sorry," Lina said. Filia was relieved to see she calmed herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lina Inverse, you probably heard of me before."

"Yes," Filia confirmed. "I'm Filia Ul Copt, a priestess of the Flarelord."

"So you are. Wow, Golden Dragons now too, huh? What a crowd this has gathered. I've been hunted down by both humans and mazoku before, and now it seems that mazoku want me dead the most. That would be related to why you're here, right?" Lina looked at Filia knowingly.

"Well, more or less," Filia said.

"That would specifically be a mazoku-dragon hybrid that wants you dead, Lina-san," Xellos said.

"Oh?" Lina paused thoughtfully. "I see. That would explain a lot of things to me." Lina turned toward to Filia. "So, Filia, your people have showed up to help us out, huh?"

"Well..." Filia fidgeted as she spoke. "Not so much help you as defeat Valgaav. I'm not even officially here, you see."

Lina sighed. "So that's it. I wasn't counting on anyone coming around to rescue me, anyway. It would be nice if you swatted him like a little gnat, though. I'm kind of fed up with trying to do it myself."

"As far as I know, my clan has been having trouble locating him," Filia informed. "Please do share with me your experiences, Lina-san," she said.

"Fine, why not?" Lina said. "A month or so after the incident with Gaav and Phibrizzo, he showed up and gave me a lot of trouble. He wanted to avenge his master or something. I take it that it wasn't Phibrizzo but Gaav after all?"

"Well, his name is 'Valgaav'," Xellos pointed out.

"Yeah. Like I said, all the pieces are starting to fall together for me now," Lina said. She continued relaying her various experiences battling Valgaav, who battled her many times, often ending with one of them retreating. Everyone else listened quietly. "It's getting kind of tiring, not knowing where or when he'll show up, and he seems to get more powerful each time we fight, but maybe it's just me getting worn out," Lina suggested. "He hasn't been around lately, but I'm not about to celebrate his destruction yet. Not with you both showing up," she said as she looked toward Filia and Xellos.

"He is indeed still alive, as I failed to eliminate him," Xellos said.

"What? _You_ did?" Lina said, standing up and slamming her hand on the table in surprise. She paused, then sat down again. "So that's the mazoku goal here? With both dragons and mazoku trying and failing to get rid of him, I really ought to be scared, huh?" Lina frowned though she now spoke detachedly, then sat back and stared at the ceiling. "I'll have to think about this."

Filia looked back at the scene, feeling a chill go through her. She did misunderstand what Lina had just said when it came to Xellos, didn't she? But as Lina put things together in her mind, Filia was starting to come to her own conclusions about the mysteriousness of her current traveling companion.

She turned back to Amelia and began to converse calmly with her. Filia knew that she shouldn't let this distract her. Though it was. She tried to bring her mind elsewhere, but her thoughts still kept going back to Xellos. She wanted to talk to him soon, in order to confirm that her suspicions were in no way correct.

"Filia-san, will you be staying tonight?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Filia confirmed. She needed the rest, as this meeting had exhausted her. She really wasn't sure what to do from here. Perhaps she should just continue her research. Her elders had been correct, contact with the humans wasn't helpful. It was only frustrating, both for the humans and herself. She couldn't help anyone here, Filia knew.

"Alright," Amelia said. She stepped into the hall, and waved at a nearby servant to come closer. "Excuse me, please prepare for one guest," she said.

"What about Xellos-san?" Filia said.

"Oh, right. Xellos-san, will you be staying as well?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Xellos confirmed.

"Right, then prepare for two guests," Amelia said to the servant, then turned back to Filia. "I really I didn't mean to be rude. Xellos may be a mazoku, but he's a guest, the same as any other."

Filia's mouth opened, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. She thought she felt her heart breaking a little before the numbness washed over her. She trusted Amelia if she said so, and even Xellos right behind her must have overheard, but had no reaction at all. Filia didn't want to believe this, but everything pointed to it being true. She sat in a state of disbelief.

"Filia-san, are you alright?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Filia said.

So that was that, Xellos thought. How anticlimactic it was, just being told offhand like that. Well, she had to know his true nature now, unless she was trying hard not to. Yet she basically had no reaction at all? Disappointing.

But at the same time, the idea that this may not change things at all for her pleased him. He looked toward Filia and smiled. Instead of her typical amorous bashfulness, she had a perturbed expression. Not really acknowledging him, she looked away.

Well, it seemed the truth had some impact on her after all. The complete extent of which would have to wait to be seen. Still smiling, Xellos sat back, patient to let things unfold.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes_  
_Probably a good time for me to note that a now nameless character in this story is neither a Slayers character nor an OC, but rather a character originating from another fandom. If you know her or not, it really doesn't matter at all as far as this story goes. But I do note that she's "borrowed"._

* * *

7

That night, Xellos had another knock on his door. He opened it himself, and saw Filia, though she wasn't behaving the same as the other times she'd knocked on his door at night. She looked at him silently, with a stony expression. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"Xellos-san... You are a mazoku after all then," she said.

"Correct," Xellos said.

"You're a liar, you filthy garbage!" Filia shouted. She grabbed her mace and wielded it, swinging it forward, intent on damaging the mazoku in front of her.

Instead, there was now a hole in the well-crafted doorway of Seyruun castle, as Xellos had done a short distance teleport to avoid her. "Oh? A liar? Filia-san, I really am a mazoku, you know."

"I do know," Filia said. So many things about him made sense now. Filia also now, knowing the truth about him, recognized the energy of his miasma as distinctly mazoku in nature. She supposed she really should have figured it out long before. "So you lied in saying you were human."

"I don't recall ever having said that," Xellos said calmly. "In fact I told you my name from the start. For better or worse, I believe I'm well known among your kind."

Filia trembled with rage as she heard this. So he was even THAT Xellos, the one who had hatefully destroyed thousands of her kind. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. "Lying by omission is still lying, you monster garbage!" she shouted, again swinging at him.

Xellos again dodged, appearing a little farther away this time, and gave a laugh as he reappeared. "Garbage?" he repeated. "So, just discovering that I'm a mazoku, you now think I'm garbage?"

"Of course," Filia declared. "You mazoku are nothing but a race made of the garbage of the world's discontent."

"Hm. I had been thinking you were different than other dragons, Filia-san. But here you are, defining my race in such narrow terms."

"It's true, isn't it? You're filthy beasts who should all be eliminated."

"Speaking of how you wish for peace from one side of your mouth, declaring your wish for destruction from the other. Typical hypocrisy from the barbaric dragon race," Xellos said with a shrug.

Filia's eyes widened with anger as he spoke this way of dragons, but she still stood steadfast, looking threateningly at him. "One who would have the world destroyed has no right to judge us!"

"But you also wish for it, don't you, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"No!" Filia shouted vehemently. "I'm nothing like you, monster!"

"But just now, you said it yourself, didn't you?" Xellos said. "We're 'products of the world's discontent' who should be 'eliminated', aren't we? And the only way to permanently be rid of that discontent would be to destroy the world."

For the moment, Filia couldn't think of a word in response, but still didn't falter with her fighting stance. Xellos frowned. It was easy to do so, but he hadn't really meant to berate her with the various hypocrisies of golden dragons and their belief system all at once there. It had been rude, and he didn't want to incite her anger any further than the truth already had. "Well, that is-" he began again.

"Silence, garbage. I'll destroy you myself, right here."

Though Filia's mace almost touched his face, Xellos didn't move, just stared at her blankly. "Please put your weapon away, Filia-san. I have no intention of fighting you."

"Well, I have every intention of fighting you, monster, so prepare yourself," Filia said.

"Even though you really stand no chance?" Xellos said.

"We'll see," Filia said. "I won't hold back anything against you."

"Hm?" Xellos said. He was surprised at just how fearless Filia was being. Foolish, but still fearless. She wasn't going to back off. "Well, if you really do insist, I suppose I have no choice. Let's fight, then."

Filia's anger only increased as Xellos calmly accepted her challenge. Couldn't he take this as seriously as her? "I hope you understand that I don't just rely on physical attacks. I know a wide variety of magics, many designed to destroy your kind."

"I'm aware that you're quite talented, Filia-san. As I've already said, I'll fight you if you insist. But I'd still rather not," Xellos still spoke calmly.

"And why not? Afraid of exerting yourself, Xellos?" Filia said.

"No," Xellos said. "It's just, if I battle you, I can't be sure of the result. Defending myself, I would likely even end up killing you."

"Isn't that all you're made to do?" Filia asked. "You've killed thousands of my kind before."

"Yes, during the war, I did indeed. But we're not at war with each other at the moment, so there's no need for me to," Xellos said.

"You're always at war with anything living, aren't you? You wouldn't hesitate to kill me, would you?"

"In this situation, I would," Xellos said. "It would disappoint me if you no longer existed."

"Liar!" Filia said. "You can't deny that you want to erase the existence of the whole world, the same as any mazoku!"

"It's true," Xellos said. "But for now this world continues to exist, and I've grown to enjoy you as a part of it. It's the same as you for me, isn't it?"

Xellos reached his hand forward to Filia. She slapped it away. She had wanted to hear something like this from Xellos for quite a while, but he wasn't who she'd thought he was. Now, she just narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll eliminate you, monster, for the protection of everyone here," she said, again aiming her mace toward him.

Xellos backed away. "Fine. Shall we move outside, to spare the Seyruun royal family's castle any more damage from the actions of the stubborn and reckless dragon they invited in? As a guest, I suppose I also ought to consider everyone's safety as well."

Filia still seethed. Why was he mocking her by still playing the part of the gentleman? She'd already unmasked him, shouldn't he be acting as the fearsome and destructive mazoku that she and everyone else now knew he was?

"Well then, I'll take the trouble of transporting us to a more suitable location," Xellos said. He touched Filia's shoulder, and she recoiled, though not before he'd already teleported them into the courtyard. "There we are. At some distance from the building. I wonder if it will really be enough." Xellos seemed to hide a laugh as he spoke.

"Mazoku, don't test me. I'll transform into my true form and use the full extent of my powers," Filia threatened.

"Considering the difference between us, it might be in your best interest for you to give it your all," Xellos said.

"I will," Filia insisted. "I'll transform and destroy you right here!"

Xellos nodded, and looked at Filia blankly. She didn't appear to make a move. "Go ahead then. I'll wait for as long as it takes," Xellos goaded.

Filia hesitated. She noticed that Xellos gazed at her with anticipation. It reminded her of the indecent thoughts she'd had, wishing he might look at her this way, in a very different context, of course. Filia was flustered and angry with herself, though she turned that anger back to Xellos. She didn't want him watching her as she transformed. "Look away and I'll do so," she said.

"Hm? You could see how tactically that wouldn't be the best decision for me," Xellos said.

"Just do it, Xellos," Filia hissed.

"No. I'll give you some leeway, but not that much."

"I wouldn't do anything underhanded. I'm not a mazoku, after all," Filia insisted.

Xellos began to get annoyed. He was being completely straightforward with her, and still she continued to insult him like this. "Your request is very suspicious," he said. "A member of a shifty race with a suspicious request, right after she promised to kill me. Come now, Filia-san, you can't expect me to fall for that."

"There's nothing suspicious at all!" Filia insisted. Xellos said nothing now, just stared at her smiling. "There's not! I'm just briefly unclothed upon transforming... So if you would just look away for a moment."

"Oh, that," Xellos said coolly. "Ease your mind Filia-san. As a mazoku, I have no interest in that sort of thing. So, transform then."

Filia clenched her jaw in humiliation. The idea that she had openly shown her interest to a man that had none bothered her greatly. "M-mazoku garbage," she eventually said. "It's a matter of modesty! Your kind wouldn't understand!"

"Is that so? If I'm really that lacking in understanding, why bother caring about my presence at all?" Xellos asked.

"I-" Filia stopped. She wasn't really thinking clearly enough to provide an adequate response to that question. It outraged her that he was being so flippant about her request, so patronizing about his race's lack of sexuality. Even considering that, they were still the most vile creatures on the planet, weren't they? "You'd defile me just for the fun of it, wouldn't you?" she said.

"Hm?" Xellos smiled widely. "Is that what you want me to do? 'Defile' you? Oh my."

"Y-You depraved garbage!" Filia shouted. She swung her mace toward him, this time hitting him. Instead of feeling satisfaction, she shrieked as he fell to the ground. She ran to his side. "Xellos-san," she said, touching his shoulder.

"You're terrible, Filia-san. You do realize that you're the one who just hit me, don't you?" Xellos said, his default expression still not faltering as he stood up.

Filia's hand trembled as she moved toward him and briefly touched his head, feeling the warm blood running down. It was all an illusion, wasn't it? She shouldn't hesitate to hit him again, as enough physical blows could indeed harm a mazoku, and that wasn't nearly enough, despite the very visual wound he was displaying. Still, she shook her head. "I can't," she muttered to herself. "I can't fight you, Xellos."

"Really? Dragons change their convictions so easily," Xellos said.

"Even if you insult me, I can't," Filia said.

"Why?" Xellos asked.

"I-It's not worth it for me to change my peaceful ideals for a piece of garbage like you," Filia lied.

"Come on now, that explanation won't do, Filia-san. Didn't you promise to try and destroy me? It's hardly peaceful language."

"You should be destroyed! Doing so would support peace! But it would take a few more hundred years of study and practice before I could even hope to stand up to a mazoku of your ranking, anyway. I wouldn't be able to right now, would I?"

"So you realize it now," Xellos said.

"Don't mock me!" Filia said. Her hands still shook. The Xellos she had been falling in love was being taken from her, and it was painful. But the truth had been there all along, she'd only not seen it because she hadn't wanted to. She didn't want to have any emotions for him right now, but it couldn't be stopped. She wanted to forget about all of this, but neither the love nor the hate could be so easily purged. Filia shook her head, so angry with herself. "I never want to see you again, you mazoku garbage!" she shouted.

Xellos was silent now. He only stood up straight, his eyes closed, still with the smile on his face.

"Didn't you hear me? Get away from me!" Filia shouted.

Xellos turned away now. "As you wish," he said.

Filia didn't feel any better as he disappeared. The agonizing empty feeling in her just deepened. This was the consequence she had for not completely adhering to her duties as a priestess, wasn't it? Her miserable state was due to her own lack of convictions. Even the mazoku had mocked her for that. She had no one to blame for her pain other than herself.

Filia wouldn't allow herself to wander any further from her purposes. Right now she would repent with prayer, and in the morning she would leave the humans' presence. She'd forget her doubts about her people's intentions, and just faithfully serve, as had been her intention upon taking up the title of 'priestess' in the first place. Questioning her leaders' intentions only led her into these kinds of situations.

* * *

"Here you are."

Xellos looked around. He was projecting himself on the castle roof, watching as Filia wandered back. There was no one there, which could mean only one thing. "It's you, young lady."

The girl of his delusions sat impossibly at the steeple, her blank eyes reflecting the moonlight. "It would have been easy enough just to kill her, you know," she said. "That's how I would have liked the story to have gone."

"Oh? Would you really like to see something like that?" Xellos asked.

"A murderer such as yourself has no place to judge. But yes, it may have relieved my boredom for a few seconds to see that kind of ending," the girl still showed no reaction as she followed Filia's movements.

"My, my. Someone as young as you, being entertained by those subjects? What sort of an adult will you make, young lady?" Xellos chuckled at the conversation.

"I've existed for longer than your Dark Lord, Xellos, and perhaps even longer than this world's creator, though neither of us are really counting at this point."

"Hm?" Xellos now gave the girl his full attention. "What exactly are you claiming to be?"

"I suppose I'll tell you now, since I'm bored and all. Though you still won't understand."

"It's funny you claim to predate the mother of all things, but before you said you used to be human. I'm sorry young lady, but it doesn't follow." Xellos shook his head.

"Yes, my existence is indeed beyond your understanding." The girl closed her eyes. "Oh well."

Xellos turned and watched as Filia entered the castle doors again. He had almost forgotten the presence of the his pretend companion when she spoke again.

"I'm a witch."

"You'd like to be a sorceress?" Xellos asked.

"No. I'm a witch, and a very high-ranking one," the girl affirmed calmly. "One of my specific titles is the Witch of Miracles. Might you like to see a miracle?"

"I wouldn't object to you showing me one," Xellos said.

"Oh? You speak so frivolously, as if creating miracles that aren't supposed to exist were such a trivial thing for me."

"I apologize, then. If you put forth the effort, I'm sure I would enjoy to see the result," Xellos said.

"Oh, you would." The usually stoic girl actually smirked now. "It's just too bad miracles don't really exist."

Xellos nodded. No, by definition they didn't exist, the same as the girl who claimed to be the Witch of Miracles. He let his occasional delusion fade out of his consciousness as he thought of other things, particularly Filia. Her reaction had turned out to be so predictable after all. It was almost disappointing. But this was really all he could expect, wasn't it? He might be able to use the word 'miracle' if her feelings for the true him were anything else but this.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"I'm so sorry, Amelia-san!" Filia bowed as she spoke to Amelia beside the damage she had done yesterday.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Filia-san," Amelia assured.

"I absolutely should have been able to control myself in this situation. It seems I not only can't help you, but I indeed hinder you," Filia said.

"I understand you have your own situation to consider, really," Amelia tried to assure her.

"Right... I don't have any money to offer you to fix it. I hate to run away leaving everything like this."

"Really, don't worry, Filia-san. The staff is used to this with Lina-san around!" Amelia joked.

"Oh, I see," Filia said. "But again I offer my apologies, especially since I do have to leave now. My duties as a priestess are paramount, though I still am concerned for you and your friends. I regret I have nothing to offer you in assistance."

"Oh no, it was good to see you again, Filia-san," Amelia said. "And I know both Lina-san and myself were relieved when we found out for sure it's not the mazoku race itself with the grudge, just the one. That was good news, so it was helpful that you brought Xellos-san along."

"Please don't mention that name in front of me," Filia said.

"Hm?"

Filia saw that Amelia was confused. "I apologize for bringing that mazoku into your beloved city and home, Amelia-san," she said.

"Oh... Don't worry about it," Amelia said. Filia's second apology only brought up more questions for her about what had occurred both since Filia and arrived and previously, but she decided not to ask her anything else. After giving Filia suggestions for locations for her research, they both said good-bye. Amelia was disappointed that Filia wouldn't stay and look in the castle's library first, but it seemed she was in a hurry.

Amelia entered the meeting room, and was surprised to see that Lina and Gourry were there already. Lina had gotten discouraged and unmotivated in the past few weeks, saying there was no point to anything, after all, even daring Xellos to take her on the other day. But today, she was bright and early, alert to Amelia as she arrived. "Lina-san, good morning," Amelia greeted her.

"So, where's your friend, Amelia?" Lina cut right to the chase.

"Filia-san had to attend to other duties," Amelia said.

"Right, it looks like we found out all we could from her anyway," Lina said.

"It seems there no need for me to exclude myself any longer." Xellos appeared from nowhere. The three present jumped. "Oh, excuse me," Xellos said.

"Xellos, why are you appearing our of nowhere now?" Lina asked.

"No reason, I just wanted to join the conversation," Xellos said. "Good morning to you all," he said as he began to make himself some tea from the center of the table.

"Xellos..." Lina glared at him. Then she just sighed and shrugged. "Well, you're just as useless as everyone else is to me right now. Go ahead and enjoy the tea."

"Thank you," Xellos said. "So, Lina-san, has the Gorun Nova been ineffective on Valgaav?"

"It has some effect," Lina said. "Like I said before, it wasn't such a big deal to fight him at first, but he kept healing and coming back stronger. It's gotten really old by now."

"So what do you plan to do now?" Xellos asked.

"Well, I'm done taking advantage of Amelia and Prince Phil's kindness. I'm out of here as of today. I'm sick of hiding like some cornered animal. I'll go out there, and he can attack me if he wants," Lina said.

"Lina-san, it's okay, really," Amelia assured. "Until you find a way to defeat him-"

"Yeah, I think I can beat him now," Lina said.

"Lina-san?" Amelia said, her eyes perking up with interest.

"Think about it. We've been fighting a mazoku this entire time, only we weren't. So now that I know that, I think I can swing a victory," Lina said. "Well, I'll give it my best shot anyway. Beats just waiting around."

"I'll look forward to seeing your efforts, Lina-san," Xellos said.

"I'm not sure what to make of the fact you might be watching, Xellos," Lina said.

"It will be an exciting altercation, I'm sure," Xellos said. He sipped his tea and sat back as they continued the discussion.

* * *

Xellos followed Lina and her friends for several days before he felt it. He wondered if Valgaav was perceptive enough to pick up on his presence as well. In any case, Xellos had decided not to travel openly with Lina and her friends, no need for Valgaav to know early that two of his targets were there. Xellos was less than confident of Lina's ability to defeat the hybrid, but was still curious of what her efforts would be, and remained ready to support her only if necessary.

And now, she had her chance. Valgaav didn't act shy at all, just appeared in front of the group, wings extended and all. The group wasted no time in getting on the offensive. Gourry held out his sword, and both Lina and Amelia began reciting incantations.

"Lina Inverse," Valgaav began. "No need for any of that. When it comes to you, I concede."

"Wha... WHAT?" Lina shouted in disbelief. "You've been chasing me around all this time, you expect me to believe you're just giving up?" she demanded.

"It's true," Valgaav said casually. "It's a waste of my time. Is was really the mazoku who killed Gaav-sama, wasn't it? So ending your life serves neither revenge nor Gaav-sama himself. I concede."

"Fine, but if you're giving up, what are you doing right in front of me?" Lina asked. "I should be of no more interest to you at all then, right?" Lina's questioning left Valgaav unfazed, then he just smirked. Both Gourry and Amelia looked toward Lina, who held up her hand. "Just answer the questions, Valgaav. You came here for something, didn't you?"

"I guess so," Valgaav said. "You were Gaav-sama's target right before his demise. As his successor, I ought to continue his work."

"So you don't plan to give up after all?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not giving up, but I'm working toward Gaav-sama's end objectives, not focusing on the now irrelevant steps of it. Gaav-sama wanted to kill you, Lina Inverse, in order to prevent you being a piece used by the mazoku." Valgaav sighed and put out his hands dramatically. "Your life can be spared if you stop being their drone, and instead work deliberately toward my former master's goal."

"I see. And what was his goal, exactly?" Lina asked.

"To rid the world of the mazoku who would destroy it. It's a goal everyone can agree on, correct?" Valgaav asked.

"Certainly mazoku should be stopped, but..." Amelia paused. She looked from Lina to Valgaav, bewildered as to why Valgaav had seemed to just suddenly switch sides.

"I don't know, it sounds pretty difficult," Lina said.

"It's alright. I have faith in your survival skills," Valgaav said.

Lina smirked. "Well, it's nice of you to say, but I'm still only human. Isn't destroying the mazoku the kind of thing best left to the gods?"

Valgaav bristled, clenching his jaw. He then began to shout. "You humans shouldn't sit back and rely on the gods!" he spat. "Gaav-sama saw the folly of the gods as well! Gods, mazoku, and even dragons, all are equally detestable and should be purged from this world!"

"Destroying everything... He sounds like a mazoku after all," Amelia muttered to Lina.

Lina nodded, but still took a step toward Valgaav, appearing both confident and cautious. "So, Valgaav. Say I join your crusade. What would be our first step?"

"The first thing I'd have you do is kill this damn mazoku to prove your dedication."

Near instantly, Valgaav had reached out toward where Xellos had been. Damn it, Xellos cursed to himself, this had just been getting interesting. He withdrew to the astral side, but Valgaav partially followed him, latching onto Xellos's astral form with the arm that was mostly made of miasma. As Xellos appeared back on the physical plane to try and evade, Valgaav was still there with him.

"Testing your luck, hm?" Xellos said. He disappeared, then reappeared in his spiral form, going for a direct hit of Valgaav.

Valgaav dodged it easily. "Hurry up, Lina Inverse, kill him!"

"Don't be idiot, I wouldn't stand a chance against him," Lina said honestly. She could hardly even track their movements now.

"Wouldn't you?" Valgaav spoke briefly as he continued to avoid Xellos's attacks. "You have access to the Ragna Blade, and Gorun Nova!"

The humans continued to watch the fight between the two mazoku, though it was hard to follow as Xellos disappeared and reappeared everywhere. "Lina, what should we do?" Gourry asked.

"You can go and get killed, Valgaav, no matter how much power you have, you can't keep track of Xellos, can you?" Lina said.

"She's right, of course," Xellos's voice traveled through the air as his now spiral-shaped body ran through Valgaav's shoulder.

Valgaav shouted out in pain. One more well-placed hit should properly disable him, Xellos thought. He got ready to strike again, but felt himself incapacitated instead. Valgaav had grabbed onto him again as he'd gone for the hit, and in the shock, Xellos had trouble removing his projection and going completely to the astral side again. He flopped down, returning to his human projection.

Lina could see that Xellos had been crippled, or at least wanted to present himself as such. Kneeling on the ground, he stared ahead, open mouth, blood dripping from his body. "Go ahead, Lina Inverse," Valgaav invited her, dropping Xellos in front of her. "Do it, or maybe I'll change my mind and kill you as a mazoku ally when I'm through with him!"

"Ah-" Xellos sputtered. He blinked, getting hold of himself.

"Fine then, if you're going to make it so easy," Lina said.

"Lina-san," Amelia said.

"Lina," Gourry also addressed her, walking closer.

"You two stay back," Lina said. She began her incantation for the Ragna Blade.

Xellos recognized it and got hold of himself. He escaped Valgaav's grasp, and teleported right in front of Lina. "I never thought you'd be this foolish, Lina-san," he said. He disappeared into the astral side, taking Lina with him. "If I were human, I may even feel betrayed."

"Yeah, well you're not, and I know it," Lina whispered. She pulled away from Xellos as they reappeared in the physical side. "So I don't trust you, but I also don't trust Valgaav. So put on a good show and 'die', alright?"

Lina continued chanting, and Xellos recognized the spell now. So, it seemed the sorceress didn't plan to kill him at all. "Tell me why I should play along with this, Lina-san," he said.

"Because after seeing him toss you around, I'm not sure I could take him anymore," Lina said. "And like I said, I'm tired of running. But at the same time, I'm not just gonna kill you because he says so. With the nasty ultimatum he just gave me, this is a way for me to 'obey' neither of you and regroup."

"Alright, I'll do this favor, then," Xellos said. He laid back as Valgaav, Gourry, and Amelia ran into the area. He dodged Lina's mock attack in time, and then switched over to the astral side again, this time to retreat. This would serve his master's purposes, playing along with Lina this way. At the same time, she wouldn't be pleased that Lina was playing ally to Valgaav. Still, it was the best Xellos could do for the moment, he knew.

"A nice attempt," Valgaav said. "But it didn't kill him."

Lina said nothing to Valgaav for a moment, trying to determine if he knew that she'd been bluffing. "Are you sure?" she finally asked.

"Yes, sorry to say, but I could see your efforts. I know I can count on you in the future for certain difficult tasks."

"Glad you think so," Lina said. "But what would those be?"

"I'll take my time in explaining later. Right now I have something simple to take care of myself," Valgaav said.

"Yeah," Lina muttered. She and her friends watched Valgaav leave. It was a relief to have him gone for the moment, no longer specifically after her, but Lina worried about what the erratic hybrid might be up to.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Filia had spent her days in libraries, but still didn't feel she understood anything any better. This wasn't why she'd wanted to become a priestess at all. Yes, this was starting to seem useless to her, reading all of these books endlessly. It almost made her wish Xellos were around again, he might help her find the point she was looking for. But no, he had just meant to manipulate her by giving her that evil book that one time. The fact it contained information she'd been searching for was just a coincidence, wasn't it?

Filia looked up from the library book, and closed it in frustration. She'd been isolating herself, even in the middle of this crowded city. It was lonely and painful, the same as it had been at home. Except it felt all the worse than before now, with the sort of companionship from before to compare it to. She'd really enjoyed her time with Xellos. She'd really enjoyed her time with Xellos. She'd liked him, and had to fight her feelings for him to be around again.

At the time, she'd interpreted him as a person with a very temperate personality. Perhaps one whose suffering in life had led him to seek a milder lifestyle, even if he hadn't been successful in that, having been involved in the incident with Gaav and Phibrizzo's death and all. But that wasn't what he was. Finding out his true nature erased any of what she thought he was. Filia just had to remind herself that the Xellos she wanted didn't exist.

What she wanted didn't matter anyway. As a priestess, she also attempted to give up many of the selfish wants for her own life. Just as one example, she did want to get married, but it seemed that wasn't a path she could follow along with this one, and she'd simply had to accept it that way. She was there to serve not herself but the Flarelord, and by extension, the world.

But her time in the libraries seemed fruitless, and helped no one, not even herself. Her basic curiosities were answered, but not much else. Nothing about why their mission was so much more imperative than other objectives, or what she could do to help the humans here. It was just useless.

Filia told her elders so, though using very polite words, as she finally reported back. "I've done the research you asked, but I don't believe I've found out anything that would be of use," she admitted. She stood on top of a cliff looking out onto another human city as she spoke to them.

They asked her more specific questions, and Filia noted that they didn't really consider her efforts to be a failure, nor did they have trouble with their idling there. They had come across Valgaav again, fought him, and neither defeated him nor made it away unscathed. Filia now tended to the wounds of her comrades. At least she was doing something useful now. She was growing all the more impatient and frustrated with her fellow dragons, but tried to put aside her selfish wants and just go along with what her elders knew was best.

Standing at the edge of the cliff one day, she was one of the first to see him approach. Valgaav flew through the sky, approaching them quickly. "Everyone, look!" Filia alerted.

The golden dragons soon noticed the approaching threat. Many quickly transformed to their dragon forms. As Valgaav approached, he started to slow himself, and the golden dragons fired their laser breath at him. He blocked the attack, and then let out his own counter force. Several golden dragons fell, crashing to the ground.

Filia screamed as she watched the large-scale attack. She could see their lives were fading, they had been grievously injured by the attack. Her first urge was to run over and help them. She could heal them. But before she could take more than a few steps toward them, Valgaav landed right in front of her, his back turned. She stopped, staring at him with fear. He'd grown much stronger even since she'd last faced him, she knew, and the miasma radiating from him was even more intense.

Still, she thought she'd try to appeal to him. "Valgaav! Please stop this!" she begged.

"Hm?" Valgaav hadn't faced her, but now briefly turned from his attackers to do so. "Oh, it's you again. Shouldn't you be praying to your gods, not begging me?" The attacks continued to land around him, and he turned away again, continuing to reflect them. Again, he let loose with an energy that harmed the dragons even from a distance.

Filia shouted at the commotion so close to her, and trembled in her fright. She took a step back as Valgaav continued his assault, but still stood her ground and decided to speak to him. "I don't know why you've decided to turn against your own kind, Valgaav, but please stop. You used to be a dragon, didn't you? We wish for peace, not war, we can help you!"

Valgaav chuckled, and Filia felt cold and confused as she heard it. "How naïve," he said. "Stupid girl, don't you realize that your people are here to finish the job they started in the Koma war? To finish me off like the rest of MY kind?"

Filia felt numb as she heard Valgaav shouting this at her. What could he mean? "What-"

"If you aren't going to fight me, get away!" Valgaav shouted, and swung his hand toward her.

Filia was hit by his attack, and screeched as she fell backward. Should she fight Valgaav? She'd prefer to discuss things more with him, but this definitely wasn't the time. Perhaps she could incapacitate him again. But there was his current strength to consider. Filia herself could now confirm Lina's observation of his growing power. If she were going to do anything, what would that even be?

Filia stood up, watching the scene around her. The golden dragon warriors were beaten and bloodied, Valgaav was easily taking them all on at once. She had some spells that she'd practiced to specifically target mazoku, but he wasn't one completely, was he? Were hybrids mainly part of the physical or astral side? It would have to be both, wouldn't it? Filia frantically tried to think of what her options would be, and if she should consider any of them at all. Frozen with indecision and confusion, Filia still ended up simply standing stoically as the situation deteriorated around her.

Then, the ground began to crumble beneath her. She'd been standing too close to the cliff, and the ground had been disturbed by the continued conflict around her. Now it fell apart, and she began to fall. She knew all she needed to do was transform, then she could fly away from this mess, or she could just use her teleportation technique. But the debris hitting her hindered her concentration for either. She grabbed at the side of the cliff, it only crumbled further, and she slipped. Before reaching the end, she hit her head and blacked out.

* * *

Filia woke up in a dimly lit, pleasant smelling room. She felt the initial waking calm, but then felt a sense of dread as she remembered how Valgaav had attacked her. Perhaps all of that had just been a dream, she considered, drifting back to sleep. She kept her eyes closed, pulling up the covers around her. It was only the clink of china that caused her to sit up and look around.

Sitting at a table to the side of her bed was Xellos. Filia sat up right away now, and shouted. "Xellos! What is this?!" As she did so, she felt dizzy, and touched her head, which didn't seem to be as injured as she'd thought it might.

"Ah, Filia-san, you're awake then. Do take it easy, you've been through quite an ordeal," Xellos said. He picked up his cup of tea and took another sip. Putting it down, he walked to the window and drew the curtains, letting in the daylight. "You've been unconscious for a few hours now. But appropriate magic users have tended to healing you."

"So... Valgaav did attack my clan," Filia said.

"Indeed. It's quite the bloodbath over there," Xellos said.

Filia didn't have the energy to be annoyed by the cheery tone Xellos had used. She just sat and took in the situation, recalling the sights she'd seen, Valgaav's power, and the accusation he'd made of her people. "Xellos, why do you think Valgaav went after my clan?"

"Hm? Is that really something to wonder about?" Xellos said.

"I know we're in the middle of a conflict, and he likely knew that we were after him. But considering what he was able to do, I don't believe my people posed too much of a threat to him. Was it just that we were a bother, or did he have another reason?" Filia looked at Xellos, who sat and sipped the tea pleasantly as if she'd asked a rhetorical question. But she hadn't. She decided to be more direct. "Xellos, did my clan commit a crime against Valgaav in the past?"

"Hm," Xellos said. "Well, Filia-san, I do know the answer to that question. But you wouldn't like for me to answer, would you?"

"I would! Stop playing games and tell me!" Filia said.

"Oh, just think about it, Filia-san. On what you'd do if I confirmed or denied your suspicions, that is."

Filia did pause to think. If Xellos accused her clan of wrongdoing, she'd shout at him for daring to do so. If he denied it, she'd still be suspicious that he was lying. No, Xellos was right about this, it wouldn't do her any good to get an answer from him. She sat silently now.

"Filia-san, have some tea," Xellos invited.

"Ah... I will," Filia said. As she began to pour herself a cup, Xellos stood up. "So, you helped me then?" she said to him.

"Yes," Xellos confirmed.

"Why?" Filia asked. It certainly wasn't in mazoku nature to reach out and help people.

"Oh, there's no need to discuss 'why'. But I suppose we can just consider this a debt repaid, hm?" Xellos said.

Filia pursed her lips with annoyance at his refusal to answer her directly, but then looked Xellos in the eyes and spoke sincerely. "Thank you."

"Well then, I've paid for this room for you. We're in Seyruun. I'm not sure what you want to do from here, but I thought the familiarity of this city would make it an appropriate stop."

Filia nodded. Xellos had been very helpful to her, hadn't he?

"Well then, I'll be going."

"No," Filia said. "Don't go, Xellos-san."

"Oh?" Xellos still didn't turn around to face her. "Filia-san, my impression from my last meeting was that you'd prefer to have me forever banished from your sight. Observing that battle, I only helped you because I thought you'd prefer even my help to dying there. Though perhaps death would have been preferable? Is that it?" Xellos joked.

Filia ignored his antagonistic words. She just stood up, and wrapped her arms around him. "Xellos, I don't really understand you. But even if you had unfavorable reasons, you did a very kind thing for me."

Xellos said nothing, just quietly stood in place. Filia held him tighter, feeling happy to do so. Even though she knew he was a mazoku, she had a warm feeling embracing him like this. The truth was that he was hateful being with questionable intentions, but his kindness to her and her feelings toward him were also the truth, weren't they? Even if it might be a mistake, Filia just wanted to forget about the rest and concentrate on that. Doing so, she relieved some of her own pain.

Xellos allowed Filia to hold him, finding her affection favorable in that moment. He supposed his intentions were up to interpretation. He could tell Filia reasons that would please her, but displease his master if she'd been listening in. At the same time, he could tell another version for his master that would have Filia pushing him away instead of embracing him right then. It was the same as Filia's feelings for him, multiple ones existed at the same time. She could choose to push him away as she'd done in their last encounter, or lovingly accept him, like she was doing now.

Xellos respected that Filia was vulnerable at the moment. Now that she knew his true nature, she'd reject him in nearly any other circumstances, Xellos thought to himself. So he wouldn't accept what she was doing now as the feelings that would dominate. "I've heard you, Filia-san. Is that all you wanted, then?" he asked.

"I want you to stay with me, Xellos! Didn't you hear me?!" Filia said. She did pull away from him now, annoyed at his nonchalant reaction to her words.

"Well, yes," Xellos said. He looked at her, then turned away. "I have a duty to attend to right now."

"Oh," Filia looked away. She'd really missed him. She would just have to deal with that, she supposed.

Xellos paused a moment, then peered back toward her. "When I can spare a moment, I'll be back. If you still want to see me then, that is."

"I will," Filia insisted, stepping in front of Xellos and looking him in the eyes as she spoke.

Xellos stared back at her. Filia seemed sincere enough right now. But the golden dragon really was indecisive, so wouldn't count on her feeling the same later. Still, thinking that she might, he showed her his smile before disappearing from her sight.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"This won't do, will it, Xellos?" Zelas spoke, mostly thinking to herself even as Xellos stood in front of her. "The damn Chaos Dragon is haunting us from his grave, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't say that. Valgaav-san seems even more unhinged than even Chaos Dragon-san was. His goals are too ambitious and unfocused."

"Still, Valgaav was a well-chosen ally. His miasma is ever-increasing, powered by his never-ending grudges, making him all the more powerful. Even considering his status as a hybrid, I'd say he's on the same level as me at this moment."

"Beast Master-sama!" Xellos said in a rare moment of surprise. He soon composed himself. "Excuse my dissension, but I wouldn't believe that. Not even Chaos Dragon-san was up to par with you and Ruby Eye-sama's other retainers."

"The truth is the truth, even if it remains between us. From everything that's been described of him, that's how I'd rank his abilities."

"I understand, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said.

"In any case, he lacks both the abilities and weaknesses of the full mazoku as a hybrid. That will be important to remember when sealing him."

"So you've given up hope of defeating him, then?" Xellos asked.

"Not at all," Zelas insisted sharply. "But we should provide multiple opportunities for ourselves and others to destroy or at least incapacitate him."

"I see," Xellos said.

"Listen closely Xellos. Though you can't get rid of him yourself, you have an important role here."

Xellos nodded, and remained silent as he took in Zelas's orders.

* * *

Filia felt better the next day after resting. She returned to where the battle had taken place. There was no sign of Valgaav, but no one could mistake the battle that had taken place there. The dead corpses of her fellow golden dragons were strewn around. Feeling horrified, Filia recognized the bodies of the elders that were supposed to guide her. She put aside her own feelings, and continued to observe the area. She eventually found a fellow dragon who still had some life left, and set about healing him.

It was a calming experience, being able to do something useful around this horrible area of destruction. Even knowing her healing may not help, Filia kept working. It took some time and a lot of energy, but her fellow golden dragon eventually began to open his eyes. Filia took a deep breath and smiled as he did.

"Filia-san," the other dragon said, recognizing her even in his human form.

"Thank goodness. Please hold still, I think it will still take a while longer for me to complete the healing. But it seems you'll recover," she said.

After another hour, Filia's work was completed. She sat back, resting herself after the long ordeal.

"Thank you, Filia-san. I thought I was done for. I suppose everyone else did too, as they left without me," the dragon Filia now recognized as Hesperia spoke.

"So others survived?" Filia asked.

"Yes. I was going to go with them to our other meeting place, but I couldn't move any more. It's lucky for me that you came back."

"I see," Filia said. Now she was looking at the landscape that just before had been so green and welcoming to them. It was scorched from their attacks, and a fire had broken out, though she could now see that it had quieted down in the distance. Unconscious, she may have died in her human form if Xellos hadn't interfered, if not from the fall, then from the fire.

"Filia-san, you'll come with me to meet the others, then?"

"No," Filia shook her head. "What will you do now?! Will you continue to go after Valgaav?"

"We'll have to."

"Then I won't be a part of it!" Filia said.

"It's what we came here to do," Hesperia pointed out.

"I understand that," Filia said. "But it's useless. You'll all be killed, the same as everyone here was."

"What else can we do? What will you do, if not continue to assist us toward our given objectives?"

"You can go, if that's your decision. I'll search for other survivors, and after that, I still won't be joining you," Filia said firmly.

"I understand. But if you change your mind..."

Filia listened to the directions for how to reach their new meeting area and nodded. She still wouldn't be going there. When Hesperia left, she was left on the bleak battlefield again. Searching around, she still found no more survivors.

Filia now turned her attention to the burned landscape. She'd spent hours looking out onto it when idling there. It had been a lush area, a thick forest with a human settlement by a river in the distance. The modest settlement had some agricultural fields to the side. Now it was covered in a haze of smoke, and Filia couldn't even see the town to know if it were still standing.

She wanted to check, so she teleported there. The buildings appeared to be alright. But walking around, she could see that the people were in a frenzy, walking back and forth. She approached a young man to ask. "Excuse me, what's happened here? Were you under attack?"

The boy stopped and looked at her inquisitively. "Where have you been, lady? There's no war or nothing, we've just got a bad fire," he spoke in a harsh, raspy voice.

"I see," Filia said. She couldn't blame Valgaav for this. The magic and techniques she'd seen him using wouldn't start a fire. This had very likely been the result of her people's offensive magic and laser breath, Filia considered. They'd just gone about their battles without regard for how it would affect the people around them. These scenes of destruction and suffering weren't supporting the ideals of her clan as Filia understood them at all.

As the boy Filia had been speaking to began to walk away, Filia heard him coughing. She went after him. "Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Sorry lady, I've got to get moving."

"You should stop to take care of yourself," Filia insisted.

"Yeah, I'd like to, but I can't just do that while they need me to use my water shamanistic magic, you know! We've almost got this thing under control!"

So that was it, the boy's throat and lungs had been damaged while fighting the fire. "Please wait just a moment," Filia said. "Recovery!" She used her healing magic to heal the wounds he'd gotten from breathing in so much smoke.

"Ah!" The young man spoke and breathed much easier now. "You're a healer, aren't you? We could use some help from you. You want to help us, right? Could you come with me?"

Filia nodded. She was happy to help the other busy healers, healing those with various burns and other injuries from fighting the fire. They seemed impressed at her skills, and were soon finished for the moment. Filia then helped with cooking, feeding those busy with taking care of the fire, or trying to quickly harvest the crops back from the fields closest to it.

"Miss, you've been a real help," another healer approached her afterward. "Thanks so much, it's nice to meet a stranger like you!"

"Oh no, no need for thanks," Filia said.

"And modest too! Please, sit down and eat, you've done so much already."

Filia didn't want to accept any help from these people, as they were victims of her own people's carelessness. But she hadn't eaten all day, so she sat down and had a meal with them. She spoke casually with those around her, but didn't feel the need to let them know she was a dragon, or that their situation was the product of a conflict that had nothing to do with them.

"So, do you need somewhere to stay, Miss?"

"No, there's no need for that," Filia said.

"Don't be silly, Miss! You don't know anyone around here, do you?"

"I have to be going." Filia had to insist this several times before getting away. These were good people, and she didn't want to take advantage of their kindness any longer. How many more victims had there been like them since Valgaav's conflict with various parties began? How many would there continue to be?

* * *

Filia went back to the inn she had stayed at the previous night. Looking in her purse, she wasn't sure if she could afford it here, especially considering that she would now be staying around humans indefinitely. She sighed.

Just then, the owner walked up to her. "Oh, you've returned. You're feeling a lot better today, then?"

"Yes." Filia nodded at the woman.

"That's a pretty remarkable recovery. But your husband did make sure that skilled healers came to help you."

"Excuse me?!" Filia turned around to face the woman in her surprise.

The woman was bewildered at Filia's strong reaction, and just nodded. "Oh, yes. He was around here just a while ago, paid for another night for you both."

"I'm sorry.. It's just that you're CERTAINLY mistaken," Filia said.

"No, he was here for sure," the owner said sheepishly. "I know you dropped off your key this morning, do you want to come get it again, then?"

Despite her irritation that Xellos had dared refer to their relationship in such a context, Filia took the invitation. After freshening up with a bath outside, she went into her room and sat at the table, reflecting on the day.

What could she do now? She wasn't going to change her mind and meet up with her clan's survivors, she affirmed to herself. Their current path would help no one, and she wouldn't be a participant in such futility. She also couldn't head back home, having gone against her clan's decisions. It would have made her trip rather pointless, anyway. Wasn't there anything she could do to help the people here, as she'd traveled so far to do in the first place?

"Filia-san."

Having been so absorbed in thought, Filia hadn't noticed that Xellos had arrived. She looked around, startled, but then regained her composure. "So, you returned after all," Filia said.

"Certainly. Hadn't I said I would?" Xellos said. "I wasn't sure if you would return yourself, thought."

"I went back to where Valgaav had attacked us," Filia informed.

"Not a pretty picture, hm?"

Filia couldn't detect a trace of sympathy in Xellos's words, but could tell that he was trying to be tactful, at least. "No, it wasn't. Very few survived, and they intend to still continue with this fight against Valgaav."

"And you don't agree with their actions."

"Of course I don't! They'll be killed as well, and bring strife to those here through war."

"I see. So what do you plan to do, Filia-san?" Xellos asked calmly.

"I can't return home having disobeyed, so I'll stay here," Filia declared. "I helped those affected by this battle today, I'm sure there are others in need from the current conflict on this continent."

"Is that really alright with you, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"Yes." Filia nodded.

"But what about your clan's goal here?"

"I'm really not sure if I can agree with it anymore, or even if I understand what it is correctly," Filia said with some frustration. "For now, I'll just do my best with our teachings and morals, if not my orders upon arriving here. I'll pray for peace, and help those who need it. I will protect others I must, and if I can. Still, I have no more desire to participate in this violent conflict, even if the rest of my clan believes it's best."

"I see. You really are an interesting dragon, Filia-san," Xellos said. "I can't say I don't enjoy being around you."

Filia's gaze traveled from the floor to Xellos's figure. It was almost as if things were going back to how they had been before. Filia had assumed upon discovering that he was a mazoku that he'd take off his mask and turn into an appropriate monster figure to fit his the sort of being he was. But nothing had changed for him, had it? "So, Xellos, what were your duties from before?"

"Filia-san, that would be a secret."

"Is that so?" Filia said irritably, assuming he was teasing her.

"In any case," Xellos continued. "I've completed them for a few hours at least. Do you want me to stay?" He still didn't assume that she still wanted him around, even if it seemed like it at the moment.

"Ah... I..." Filia paused. She had desperately wanted Xellos to stay with her before, but now had calmed down and could think about it clearer. Still, even in her calmed state, the answer wasn't coming to her quickly. There was both the urge to push him away, and hold him close. Even though Xellos still held his default expression, he was still teasing her, wasn't he? Filia felt frustrated. "It doesn't matter what I want, does it? You mazoku will always follow through with your own intentions. Do you want to stay with me, then?!"

"It does matter. I'll just leave if you wish," Xellos said. "But I'm sure you can deduce that I'm here because I do still want to be around you, Filia-san."

Unimpassioned though it was, Xellos's declaration made her blush, gave  
her the fluttery feeling in her stomach. She knew his nature, but still her feelings for him had remained. "I do want you to stay, Xellos," she said before thinking about it too much. "I- Well, I mean..." She paused. "I thought I was falling in love with the human Xellos, you know."

"Hm? But there wasn't ever any human Xellos, just me," Xellos pointed out.

"I know," Filia said. Did he even understand what she'd just admitted to him, she wondered in annoyance.

"So even considering I'm not the human you assumed I was, you want me here with you now?" Xellos asked.

"Y-Yes," Filia admitted.

"Well, if a dragon like yourself is willing to put her pride aside to say as much, I suppose I'll have to stay with you while I can," Xellos said. His aloof speech was interrupted as Filia embraced him. "Filia-san," he said in surprise. He wasn't going to lie, even to himself, this is what he'd wished for. He'd wanted her to still adore him, even knowing exactly what and who he was. And now that she did, he found himself very contented with it.

Filia pulled away, though only slightly. "Xellos." She glared at Xellos now, wanting to bring up a previous issue now that she knew he was staying. "You've been telling people that I'm your wife, have you?"

"Oh no, not at all. That inn owner came to that conclusion all on her own," Xellos assured.

"And you didn't at all try to correct her, did you," Filia said.

"It would have been too much trouble to do so for no reason," Xellos said.

"Xellos," Filia sighed in exasperation. It really might have seemed to him that there was no point, she realized. The idea didn't really mean much to him either, she realized. "You couldn't ever be my husband, could you?" she said.

"My race has no use for rituals or titles such as that," Xellos said coolly.

"Right," Filia muttered. It did make sense, she thought as she yawned. Fairly exhausted, she climbed into the bed. She smiled as Xellos followed her, wrapping his arm around her. Filia turned around and kissed him. He quietly allowed her to, and did nothing as she pulled away. Was it really alright for her to share moments like this with him?

Filia tentatively decided that it was. She moved closed and ran her hand down Xellos's chest. He felt real enough, but it was all an illusion, she knew. Mazoku only truly existed on the astral side. The 'self' that Filia saw of Xellos now was just a shadow. He fabricated every detail. "Xellos... Even your clothing is part of your physical projection, isn't it?" she said.

"That's correct," Xellos said.

"So you can't take it off then..." Filia muttered. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't ever seen him with his robes even slightly out of place.

"Oh, no," Xellos said. "I can project myself as whatever I wish. This is just the form I choose most often. I can easily modify my projection to an unclothed man. I'm perfectly capable of having relations, if that's what you'd like to do. Shall we?"

Filia's face turned red with embarrassment at Xellos's very direct suggestion. "No! I wasn't thinking of that sort of thing at all!" she insisted. She honestly hadn't been. She'd only been reflecting on his constantly immaculate appearance. Well, right at that moment she hadn't been anyway. Filia couldn't deny that the thought had crossed her mind before.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to, Filia-san?"

Xellos was definitely teasing her now, Filia realized. The fact that he was completely nonsexual along with the rest of his race didn't make him blind to her desires. "I'm sure. If you try anything, I'll be sure to punish you," Filia warned.

"Oh my, I wouldn't want that," Xellos spoke with an amused tone. "Well then, good night, Filia-san."

Filia lay comfortably with Xellos. He wasn't interested in anything like a marriage commitment, and not even in sex, or at least not for himself, simply referring to it as something she might want to do. These were only a few of the many facts that shouted to Filia that what they had together would go nowhere. But even considering all of that, Filia knew that Xellos was willing to provide what she needed right in that moment. For now, Filia decided that she'd just disregard her doubts and animosity and accept him as he'd presented himself to her.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Xellos walked through the city slowly. He knew Lina would be arriving soon, as he could track her presence from the talismans she had acquired from him. He planned to just run into her in the crowd. Until she arrived, he just wandered around, observing the nearby people and businesses. He couldn't sense the presence of any other mazoku at all, and Valgaav himself was getting difficult not to notice these days. This place would be good for meeting Lina without being observed.

Walking along, Xellos noticed someone familiar sitting in an outdoor café. Upon further inspection, he realized that no one was there at all. "Oh, it's you, Witch-san. I'd been thinking I wouldn't ever see you again."

The young-looking girl took a sip of her tea. "You'll see me when I want you to. How does it feel to be the one without the control, hm?" she calmly taunted him.

"I find it interesting," Xellos responded. "If I didn't get surprised at times, I might get bored. An fabrication like yourself that appears to be functioning independently is entertaining."

"So you're still thinking like that," the girl said, and put her cup down, staring ahead blankly.

"What brings you here, then? Is it to take responsibility for the 'miracle' that occurred with Filia-san?"

"Hm? What miracle would that be?" the girl asked casually.

"If you don't already know, I'd have to say that's a secret," Xellos said jovially.

"Aren't you in a good mood for a mazoku," the girl said. "Well, you must mean the newest development. It's no 'miracle'. Given how isolated and lonely your lady friend is, it's hardly surprising at all that she latched onto the first person who reached out to her, especially considering she'd already had feelings for that person. In fact, it's to be expected. There may have been a few variables that could have fouled this development, but I'd still say the probability was 98.5%. And had you failed, another try after she'd cooled down would have had an similarly high probability."

"Oh," Xellos said. He nodded, impressed. "You've given it a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"As boring as it is, there's nothing else for me to do here. From that, you can tell that turn of events is not a miracle. Bring me something with a probability of 1 in several thousand for a challenge."

"That would be impressive, wouldn't it?"

"You'd be surprised at the difficulty levels I've managed in the past. But I'm not really here to brag, Xellos."

"Then why have you graced me with your presence, Witch-san?" Xellos said.

"I just wanted to discuss Valgaav. Seal him, don't bother with destroying him."

Xellos looked over at the witch curiously. His delusion hadn't ever giving him such a direct and specific instruction before. "Why would you say to do that?"

"I want to use that piece later on. It would be difficult for me to replace him. I'm sure I could, but just having him lying around would be easier. You might find him to be useful to you personally. Eventually, I mean." The girl spoke casually as she poured herself a new cup of tea.

"I don't suppose you'd be any more specific than that?" Xellos said.

"No," she said firmly. "I don't want to spoil anything, for now at least. Now I know you're not a flawless piece. You'll go and do what you want, what you can, but I just thought I'd give you the thought to favor sealing him over eliminating him. Hasn't your superior said your goal is now either?"

Xellos nodded. Zelas had said to him that either would be good at the moment. Xellos doubted that Valgaav would be ever be of any use to the mazoku race, but was curious as to why the being of his subconscious might think so. It seemed the easier approach at the moment, anyway. Just getting him out of everyone's hair as quickly as possible was an appealing idea.

"Hey, Xellos!"

Xellos turned around suddenly. Lina had been the one to catch him by surprise this time. She stood by herself in the middle of the path. "I thought it was you," Lina said. "Should I try to kill you, or should I assume that Valgaav isn't around?"

"He's nowhere that I can detect, Lina-san."

"Good, I'm getting sick of that guy," Lina said, sighing.

"Well, shall we discuss things in a more discreet location?"

"Fine, Gourry and Amelia are waiting for me over there," Lina pointed.

Xellos nodded, and walked with her through the streets. "So, Lina-san, what has Valgaav-san asked you to do?"

"All sorts of crap. I can barely think up excuses why I won't before he's asking me to do something else. I think he attacked those golden dragons on his own, though."

"Yes, I witnessed that," Xellos said.

"And of course you didn't do anything about it," Lina muttered.

"Lina-san, even if I'd been ordered to do so, I would have failed," Xellos said.

"Right, he's just that almighty now. I can't believe he's gotten so powerful. Why is that?" Lina asked irritably.

"When Chaos Dragon-san was destroyed, Valgaav-san gained a great deal of his power somehow. And now, he continues to grow more powerful as he's able to feed off his own endless miasma. What an annoying hybrid he is, hm?"

"I see," Lina said. She scratched her head and frowned. "How am I going to beat a guy like that? I guess I could go use something dangerous like the Giga Slave, but I'd prefer not to. Though you would prefer I did, huh Xellos?"

"Well Lina-san, you must know that calling upon that power would likely take care of the issue."

"Yeah Xellos, I'm not going to play into Valgaav's hands, but I'm also not going to just go along with mazoku goals."

"I'm just saying it's an option," Xellos said innocently. "There are other options. If you can't destroy him, you could just seal him, for example."

"Oh? That would be convenient. I don't suppose you have a way to do that then, Xellos?" Lina asked.

"I wonder if there's anyone who does," Xellos said. He kept talking to Lina, slowly feeding her exactly the information that Zelas had wanted him to.

* * *

Filia had been helping out the town recovering from the fire for a while now. They appeared to be doing alright. Though their landscape was marred in some areas, the fire had been completely extinguished on the second day, and not too much had been lost in their fields due to their efforts. Feeling happy at the result, Filia decided to move on, looking for another town that might be in need of her assistance.

Right then, she was hiking through the forest. The sun was setting and she knew she'd have to either teleport somewhere or set up a camp soon. Her feet crunched through twigs as she tried to hurry along, hoping there were no unsavory parties nearby. She didn't really feel like dealing with them. Filia closed her eyes, and as she opened them, Xellos was right there.

"Ah, Xellos, you finally have a moment to visit me, then?" Filia turned away from him, exasperated.

"Yes. I see you've been keeping busy. It took me a while to find you, Filia-san."

Just hearing that he'd gone through the effort of trying to find her had Filia forget her annoyance at his several day absence. She'd been wanting to see him, so now that he was there, she took the opportunity to grab his arm and rest her head on his shoulder. It was just good to have him there. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Well enough, and yourself?" Xellos asked.

"It's been tiring, but I think I've managed to help those people to a small extent."

"How kind of you, Filia-san," Xellos complimented. He looked around at the now dimly lit path. "Shall we go some place more civilized?"

"Yes," Filia said. She knew it took him little effort to teleport, so she may as well accept his offer.

Xellos brought her to a small town, where they entered an inn. Filia ordered some food. She was too hungry to think about budgeting. Maybe she should have eaten something that the villagers had offered her that afternoon, but she refused more often than not. She didn't want to take any more from those people than she had already, indirectly. As she ate, Xellos just sat in silence.

Filia knew he didn't need to eat, but wished he would pretend to at least. That way she wouldn't be reminded that the person she loved was a evil entity that survived on the suffering of others. He 'duties' likely related to that, she supposed. "What have you been up to, Xellos?" she asked.

"It's a secret," Xellos said. He saw that Filia becoming annoyed, and spoke again. "Didn't you say you wished to become removed from the current conflict, Filia-san?"

Filia nodded. That was right. Xellos was simply doing the same thing as her people were, trying to stop Valgaav. She shouldn't really judge him based on that. Hadn't she decided to forget about Xellos's nature, anyway? She took a deep breath and peered over at him. Yes, she'd just decided to enjoy her time with him. It was the one pleasure that she'd continue to allow herself.

Filia put her hand on Xellos's. "Will you stay tonight?" she asked.

"Ah... Well, if that's what you'd like, Filia-san," he said.

"I would," Filia admitted, blushing. But Xellos wasn't embarrassed at all, so why should she be, she thought to herself. When they stepped in the small inn's room, she led him to the bed. She pushed him down and began to kiss him passionately.

Xellos noticed that Filia seemed far less reserved in her affections than usual. "Filia-san," he said, interrupting her as she moved to kiss him again.

"What is it, Xellos?" Filia said.

"You seem rather forward today," Xellos observed.

Filia was again embarrassed despite how she'd told herself she wouldn't be. "Yes, I am!" she said angrily. "Didn't you say you would... I mean..." Filia stopped.

"I see. So you wanted to do 'that' with me after all?" Xellos grinned widely, very amused.

"You have no problem with it, do you Xellos?" Filia asked. She was starting to change her mind. Though she wanted to do this, it would be awkward with someone who didn't share her sexuality.

"No, not at all, Filia-san," Xellos assured. "But do you? This isn't your true form, after all."

"It's the same thing for you, isn't it?!" Filia said.

"Hm. That's true," Xellos said.

"So you don't want to after all?" Filia said.

Xellos paused. He knew he'd be lying to say he 'wanted' it in the context that she was asking. He'd satisfied those curiosities long ago, and become quickly bored with the very idea. But in a way, he did want to with Filia. Xellos liked that Filia had let down her reservations with him, and he wanted to do the same for her, to an extent. He'd decided that this didn't cross the line for him. "Well, I'd normally refuse this kind of thing," he admitted. "But I've decided I wouldn't mind it now, with you. If it's what you want, of course."

"I see," Filia said.

"So is it, Filia-san?" Xellos teased now. He moved closer to her as he spoke.

Feeling Xellos's warm body close to her, Filia still wanted more. She knew it was wrong, based on both principles and possible consequences. Giving into her desires in the past with a fellow golden dragon had been shameful enough. But she was tired of sticking to the principles which only seemed to apply to her, and dealing with consequences that only she needed to consider. Though it did go against her principles, and would be seen as a disgrace by anyone in her clan, sleeping with Xellos harmed no one. Besides, no one needed to know what went on between the two of them in a closed room, and serious consequences were not applicable in this case.

So Filia embraced Xellos. "Yes," she said to him. As they began, any remaining doubts she'd had disappeared. Despite any drawbacks to the situation, Xellos was exactly what she needed. Filia knew he didn't love her. He didn't even lie and say as much. But for Filia, it was becoming increasingly easy for her to pretend he did. As long as Xellos was willing to play along with this farce, she'd continue to use him to ease her own loneliness.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Lina stood up. "Come on, Gourry," she said.

"Ah? Already ready to go, Lina?" Gourry asked.

Lina nodded, shivering. She had wanted to take a rest, but it was only making her colder to do so. If she just kept moving, she could stay warmer. "Let's just hurry up so we can get out of here," Lina muttered as she walked.

They were in the Kataart Mountains. In the winter, no less. Lina thought it would be easier to just wait a few months for it to get warmer, but time was of the essence. Valgaav had been wounded again, battling the mazoku now, but Lina knew once he came back he'd just be stronger. So she had to take the time to go and discuss things with the golden dragons now, before Valgaav came back and asked her to do something else ridiculous in lieu of them being enemies.

"This is impossible..." Lina muttered now that snow had begun to fall. "Gourry, you with me?" she said to Gourry next to her.

"Uh... Yeah," Gourry said. He blinked and tried focus. The cold was getting to him as well.

"Just stay awake... Maybe there's a spot to camp nearby," Lina said. They kept walking on, each step becoming an effort. As Lina took another step, she felt herself tumbling, and slipped down. She couldn't see where she was and was ready to cast a levitation spell to get her bearings. But it wasn't necessary as she was stopped soon enough, sinking into a snowdrift. It was cold and miserable. As Lina looked up, she was startled to see something about her that wasn't more snow. She closed her eyes briefly, and felt whatever it was land next to her.

Standing up now, Lina could easily see the form of her visitor. "Lina!" she heard Gourry shouting from behind her. When he reached her, he was the one who name it. "A dragon?" he said.

"Lina Inverse. I can't say I'm surprised to see you again so soon," the dragon spoke.

"It's not you, is it, Milgazia?" Lina said as she stood up and looked at him.

"It is indeed."

"Well, it has been a couple years, but I guess it's not that long for you, huh?" Lina said. "Anyway, I was just coming to visit you all."

"That won't be necessary," Milgazia said. He transformed to his human form. "Please come with me," he said. Lina and Gourry followed Milgazia as he walked ahead on the stormy path. "This way," Milgazia said. After kicking aside some snow, they entered a cave where Lina was happy to note there was already a fire.

She and Gourry ran up to it to warm up. They noticed some food was being cooked. Gourry reached for it, but Lina slapped his hand. "May we?" she said.

"Go ahead."

They both ate greedily, and Lina sighed when she was done. "Thanks for all this," she said to Milgazia as they finished. "But you have to realize that I'm gonna be pretty pissed at what you said before."

"Did he say something mean?" Gourry asked.

"He said that it wasn't necessary for us to go any further. And though I'd hope for something else, I'd assume it means that the golden dragons have rejected an audience with us before we've even gotten there." Lina looked at Milgazia knowingly, waiting for a response.

"That would be correct."

"I see. That's kind of annoying, though. Can't you just talk to us, though?" Lina asked. "I'm not going to demand your help, but please understand I'm being put in a pretty awkward position, here with this whole Valgaav thing."

"My clan is removed from that situation. It's for that reason I said that you needn't go any further."

"But your pals came from across the ocean to go after him, right?" Lina said.

"I hadn't associated with those serving in the temple for over a millennia. Even before then, though we fought side by side in the war, my particular clan didn't agree with all of their aspirations. When they came to see us after most of their company was killed by the hybrid, we healed them, fed them, and then sent them on their way."

"Oh, I see now," Lina said. "All humans don't stand together, so I guess it makes sense that not all golden dragons do, either. But you do know his goal right now is to get rid of ALL dragons, right?" Lina said. "So eventually he'll be after you all, too."

"If that happens, we'll have to approach the conflict as it comes our way. Until then, we remain removed. We prefer to support the peace of the world, you understand."

"Yeah, I guess," Lina said.

"I would suggest that you stay out of this as well, Lina Inverse."

"Too late. Didn't I say things were awkward for me?" Lina sat back and frowned. "Valgaav's had it out for me forever, and now he's saying that I can either kill for him or be killed by him. Before that, I felt like I might be being pushed around by the mazoku and even the other golden dragons to kill him. I can't say I like feeling like everyone's pawn."

"I sympathize," Milgazia said. "Perhaps you can tell me what you hoped to accomplish by visiting us here."

"Maybe to get someone besides me to take some responsibility for this problem?" Lina said.

"I'm afraid that's been difficult even for myself," Milgazia said. "And I don't believe you'll find any assistance with any of my race. Even those who are involved in the conflict wish to remain as distanced from humans as possible."

"Darn it. Xellos seemed to think you all were my best chance of being able to seal Valgaav and be done with him," Lina said.

"So, that's what you intend to do?" Milgazia said. "It seems the most peaceful solution at this point."

"Yeah, and the most doable. Why does he have to be this difficult to deal with, anyway?"

"Haven't you notice that mazoku hybrids tend to be more powerful than their counterparts?" Milgazia said.

"Yeah, but do they all keep getting stronger like him?" Lina said.

"I can't say for sure. But Valgaav has a deep grudge, which in his case seems to be an endless source of his own power."

"I guess mazoku, dragons, and gods have all done something to piss him off. What did your race do anyway, Milgazia?" Lina asked. "I get that he hates you but I never caught the reason." Milgazia turned away as Lina spoke. "Well, whatever it is, doesn't change the present," she said, turning away as she noticed his discomfort.

"I will inform you of where my brethren from overseas currently reside, if you'd like," Milgazia said.

"Sure, that'll be helpful," Lina said. "At least I hope so."

"I would also hope for that for you, Lina Inverse," Milgazia said. "But as you know, my kind tends to not wish to involve itself with outsiders."

"Well, maybe I'll be the exception," Lina said, shrugging her shoulders as she did. She wasn't getting her hopes up.

* * *

In order to continue to live, Filia had began taking up menial work in addition to her volunteering to provide for her necessities. She had started accepting the offers for food and lodging from others in order to make ends meet, but still needed money of her own just in case. Keeping up with all of this kept her quite busy. Still, Xellos seemed to work around her schedule.

"Good evening, Filia-san."

Filia looked behind her as she entered the room. Yes, Xellos mostly showed up right when it was convenient. He smiled as she faced him. She sighed, and faced him. "Have you been well then, Xellos?" she said.

"Well enough. I suppose I'd be much better off staying here with you," he said. As Xellos spoke, Filia felt her heart rate increase, though she knew he hadn't meant anything in the context she wanted. "And how have you been, Filia-san?"

"Oh... Fairly well," Filia said. She moved closer to Xellos, taking his hand and kissing him.

But instead of following along, Xellos moved his head away. "Your clan is looking for you," he said.

Filia pulled away. "So that's why you came to see me?"

"Oh no, I just thought you'd want to know."

Filia clenched her jaw. Xellos knew very well how torn she was about the situation. She wished he hadn't say anything at all. Her time with him was what she'd set aside not to think about anything else in the world. But she supposed that was selfish. "Why?" she asked.

"Oh, who knows?" Xellos said.

"You know! Why won't you just say so?"

"You might assume they're concerned about you, Filia-san. The same as I would be if I couldn't find you." Xellos smiled as Filia quieted. He'd known that would please her to hear.

"But you didn't hear this directly from them, did you?" Filia said.

"Not exactly. Your people wouldn't respond well to me at all, even if I did speak with them, would they?" Xellos said. He took to manipulating their actions through third parties, such as Lina.

"Then why are you bothering with mentioning this to me, Xellos? You aren't on the best terms at all with my clan, why would you convey their message?" Filia asked. As she finished her question, there was a silence, and he didn't speak. "Tell me NOW, Xellos!" she shouted in irritation.

"Well, since you asked," Xellos began. "I thought I might warn you that they may eventually be led to you."

Filia had more questions after that. She still could ask who would do that, she was assuming Xellos himself, but he wasn't specific. There was also the matter of why he would do that, and what the point of it would be. However, she didn't ask. Filia knew even the answer she received from Xellos just now was fairly specific for him, when it came to his mazoku scheming.

"That's all, really. You can forget about it for now, Filia-san. They aren't nearby, they aren't going to knock down your door right now," Xellos said. He had grown tired of the conversation, though he knew he'd needed to have it, for several reasons. His business was over now, but he still wanted to stay. He continued where Filia had left off, embracing her.

Filia felt similarly, but couldn't take the worries from her mind despite herself. She fretted over her clan's state, as well as Xellos's intentions. "Xellos," she said.

"Yes?" Xellos responded calmly.

"Your mazoku intentions are paramount, aren't they? You'd eliminate me in a second for them, wouldn't you?!"

"You don't need to consider all that, Filia-san," Xellos said calmly. "You're a small player, my master would never order me to kill you."

Filia fumed. How could he say that with a straight face? "So you're saying you would, but you won't have to, then?!" she demanded.

Xellos stopped for a moment, unsure what to say to her now. "Filia-san, I'd still try to avoid it," he said. "I do have some sway with my master when it comes to trivialities. But it's not something you have to worry about, really."

Filia sighed. She could see he was trying. Also, she'd promised herself not to think about these kind of things while she was with him. So she tried not to now. But she still thought of him. "Xellos, do you have any dreams for the future?" she asked.

"Of course," Xellos said.

"Any that aren't typical of your race, then?" Filia said. Their dream was to bring the world back to a lifeless blackness, she recalled despite herself.

"Hm," Xellos thought. "I try not to dwell on my own intentions, but I suppose I have had hopes for myself in the past."

"Such as?" Filia asked.

Xellos felt somewhat uncomfortable at the question. He'd had many of his own aspirations both major and minor that he'd had to give up. What he had with Filia was also expendable. He pushed that thought from his mind and just smiled at her again. "It doesn't matter much, Filia-san. What about you? What are your aspirations?"

Filia was similarly hesitant to name her own. "Mine may not matter much at this point, either," she said. "They don't apply now."

"You might share them anyway," Xellos suggested.

"I won't," Filia said irritably. She wasn't especially shy about it, but she'd die before sharing with this man in particular her dreams of marriage.

"Alright then," Xellos said, and that was the end of that conversation.

Filia didn't feel much like talking, but she had decided to enjoy his visit. Xellos was right that she really shouldn't concern herself with these kinds of questions, Filia thought. She already knew the answers, anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Lina walked down the path, hoping to meet up with Gourry, when she had a prickly feeling. Looking up, she saw the familiar, glaring figure of Valgaav. "Ah, so it's you," Lina said. "Hey, Valgaav. What is it now, then?" she asked, pretending to be casual but not letting her eyes off of Valgaav at all.

"I'm going to finish off the rest of the Golden Dragon clan that threatens me. I will require your assistance," Valgaav said.

"You seemed to be doing fine with them yourself before," Lina said. "Um, didn't you brag you finished most of them off yourself?"

"They may bring in reinforcements. More golden dragons exist on this continent!"

Lina knew they wouldn't be coming, but wasn't about to share. "Come on, Valgaav. You're asking me to do a lot of dangerous stuff here. You're way more powerful than me now, aren't you? You can finish these guys off yourself, right?"

"You're right. But I still want to see what YOU can do, Lina Inverse! Why are you so hesitant to show me?! Show me!"

Lina raised an eyebrow as he ordered her around, then just stared at him blankly. "You know, I didn't know Gaav too well, but I really think he was better at this recruitment thing than you."

Valgaav bristled, but did nothing. "That's true," he said. "If Gaav-sama was here, he'd have convinced you to actively help by now."

Actually, Gaav would have killed her by now to prevent her from being used as a pawn by the mazoku, Lina knew. Though she wouldn't remind Valgaav of that. "Right, so, you've got to let me know, what's in this for me?"

"Are you that selfish?! My goals will benefit all those who have been under the thumb of the gods and mazoku for years now!" Valgaav shouted.

"Yeah, there's that. But wouldn't those people include the golden dragons you're so hot for me to go ambushing out of nowhere?" Lina pointed out. Valgaav didn't speak, but continued to glare at her. "Yeah, I'm all for the better of the world and stuff, but just go and think about everything for a while, okay?" Lina said.

"Perhaps I am putting my own grudges over Gaav-sama's goals," Valgaav said.

"Right," Lina said, nodding.

Valgaav turned his back to Lina. "I'll return soon," he said.

"Take your time," Lina muttered, giving him a halfhearted wave.

Nearby, Xellos had been watching. He knew Lina wanted to defuse things with Valgaav as much as possible, and her actions didn't flow with what the preferred series of events would be. Well, it wouldn't take much for the unstable hybrid's rage against the golden dragons to ignite again, Xellos knew. This sequence of events would have to do. Xellos considered following Valgaav, but decided not to based on the risk. Just reporting to Zelas would be best.

"Watch out, to your left."

The words conveyed little urgency, but Xellos obeyed, and dodged just as Valgaav has swung at him. "Hmph. I'm surprised I almost missed your presence, Valgaav," he said. "Your miasma travels everywhere, after all."

"Spying on me again, mazoku? You should know better by now," Valgaav said.

As Valgaav lunged toward him again, Xellos retreated completely to the astral side, and then reappeared in a the nearest city, where he was sure Valgaav couldn't follow, or at least not pick him out of, with all of the humans' miasma around to hide him. There was some relief that Valgaav didn't have the complete teleportation abilities of a full mazoku. Xellos looked around. "That was you just now, wasn't it? Witch-san?" Xellos said.

"Of course it was," the girl said. She stood behind him as if she'd been there all along. "There's no other being as powerful as me looking out for you, is there?"

"Why not get rid of him for me, then?" Xellos challenged.

"I already told you, I want him to remain on the board for now. But you're an even more important piece than him for me, Xellos. Are you happy for that?"

"I see," Xellos said. "But tell me, Witch-san, how did you know he was right there?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I didn't know. Therefore it stands that you shouldn't know, since you only exist in my mind, knowing what I know," Xellos said.

The girl gave him one of her rare, disturbing looking smiles. "Oh? You still think so, Xellos? Maybe it's time for you to consider something outside your current box of beliefs."

"Such as, you do exist?" Xellos said. He looked closely at the young girl now. As far as the light foot traffic went, people had passed by her, unnoticing. No one seemed to touch her or pass through her, but they didn't tip their hats or greet her, either. They were giving Xellos a passing glance, but no attention was given to the well-dressed unaccompanied young lady at all. Except by him, of course.

"You can't really pretend you exist, can you?" Xellos said.

"I do," she said coolly. "Though I know just by me saying so you won't believe it. I rest assured you'll realize this eventually, though."

Then instantly, she was gone. Xellos couldn't remember if he'd looked away or she'd just disappeared right in front of his eyes. These delusions were starting to unsettle him. "Well, Witch-san," he said to himself now. "If you do exist, I'll have to thank you for your help. Let's have tea together sometime, hm?" he said.

There was no answer. His mind had left him at peace again. This phenomenon could be explained quite easily, anyway, Xellos thought to himself. Even if he hadn't noticed Valgaav's incoming attack, some subconscious part of him had noticed a sign. Then his delusion had taken credit for it, though she was mute now. Satisfied by the quiet of the nonresponse, Xellos went on his way.

* * *

Filia really hadn't been feeling that well lately. Her increasing weariness was a side-effect of being in her human form for so long, she figured, as were the waves of nausea. She knew she'd have to look into the cause of her physical malady, but it would be difficult, since she both lacked resources and lived among humans who weren't knowledgeable about dragon health. So she'd just continued to put off doing anything at all. At that moment, she could only rest before continuing her current job.

"Are you doing alright, Filia-san?"

Filia stood up suddenly as Martha, the owner of the restaurant where she was working walked in. "Oh, yes," Filia said. She again stood by the dishes and tried to speed up her pace with washing them.

The woman still stared at her though. "Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"I could be just hungry, but I'll be done soon," Filia said. The nausea had dissipated and she wanted to eat again.

"You have had a healthy appetite lately."

"I apologize, Martha-san," Filia said.

"Oh, no, I did agree that meals were your reimbursement," Martha said.

"I know I shouldn't take advantage of your kindness, anyway."

"Don't worry, Filia-san. Though when your beau visits, you might convince him that the food here isn't that bad. Even when he orders something, I notice he doesn't bother to eat it."

Filia put her head down, concentrating on washing the dishes the best she could. She didn't want to respond, ashamed that Martha had noticed the nature of her and Xellos's relationship. But she supposed she hadn't really reserved her affection enough in public.

"Filia-san, don't take this the wrong way... But have you gained some weight?"

"Ah..." Filia said awkwardly. She'd noticed the same, and found it awkward because her transformation displaced a lot of her weight. Her appearance shouldn't change at all while transformed, but it had. Perhaps remaining so without end had something to do with it.

"Have you, well, experienced your 'time of the month' lately?"

"Oh-" Filia dropped the dish she'd been holding. Luckily it just sank into the water. "I-I haven't," Filia muttered. Another side effect of remaining in human form so long was that she'd begun to experience the awkward human female cycle, but then it had stopped. She hadn't thought about it much, except briefly that she was happy for the lack of it. The physical symptoms and decrease in magical capacity were hardly pleasant. She did know what the implications of Martha's questions were, though, and was embarrassed that they were even having this kind of conversation.

"Don't think I'm judging you, but I do hope you've been protecting yourself if, well, you know."

Filia nodded. There had been no need for that, she'd thought. She wasn't in her true form, and neither was Xellos, who happened to be a mazoku who didn't reproduce that way. Even if she in human form weren't, HE should be completely sterile.

"Filia-san?"

Filia nodded at Martha. "I apologize for my laziness, I'll finish all these dishes immediately, Martha-san."

Martha nodded, and exited the room without comment, realizing that Filia didn't wish to discuss this any further.

Filia ate afterwards, then went upstairs to sleep in the small room that had been lent to her. Xellos didn't conveniently show up for her, he hadn't for over a week now. Filia missed him, and was irritated that he was absent then, when she wanted him. But she didn't need him to tell her what was impossible, did she?

* * *

It was several days later before Xellos finally did appear. Filia did feel a sort of conditioned happiness upon seeing him, but that was soon covered up by her anger. Though he'd appeared right in front of her, she turned away from him.

Xellos noticed her feelings right away, from her miasma and body language. "Oh, Filia-san?" he said. "Is something wrong?"

Filia clenched her fists as she peered back at him again. He had to be able to tell her feelings, but still smiled and spoke with an almost amused tone. "I wasn't sure I'd even see you again," she said.

"I apologize if I caused you any worry. I just couldn't get away from my duties, you understand."

It usually bothered Filia when he talked about his duties, as she'd wonder what they were, but this time she had other things to think about. "So, have you noticed, Xellos?" she said.

"Noticed what?" Xellos asked.

"That I'm pregnant," Filia said. She studied Xellos's face, and saw he still only smirked. "It's not a laughing matter, Xellos!" she said.

"I apologize, Filia-san. It's just you must be mistaken. Dragons have eggs, they don't get pregnant, correct?"

"I'm well aware of that. I'm pregnant as a human, you understand. How long have I stagnated in this form? And then, how long have I been sleeping with you?" Filia started to get more upset.

"It's been several months, hasn't it?" Xellos said.

Seeing how calm Xellos continued to be, Filia only got angrier. "This is what you wanted, isn't it, Xellos? You meant to do this to me!" she accused.

"I'd have nothing to gain from that, Filia-san. But are you really entirely sure? It seems very strange," Xellos said.

"Yes," Filia said.

"May I?" Xellos asked, motioning toward her. Filia nodded, and allowed him to touch her abdomen. Xellos was surprised that he really could feel a difference now that he was looking for it. He pulled away and nodded. "I see. If you say so, I believe it's true. I suppose my human form was just that perfect, hm? How interesting."

"Stop joking, Xellos," Filia muttered.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Xellos said. "Unless you have another lover, of course."

"I'm not that kind of woman!" Filia insisted. She fought back tears, supposing it might seem so to others now, though. She'd gotten into bed with another man who wasn't her husband, and a mazoku at that.

"I didn't think so," Xellos said calmly. "Sorry for the bad joke, Filia-san. For now, let's just consider what's to be done here."

"Such as?" Filia asked. Though she had wanted someone to discuss the situation with, she was anxious about what his 'considerations' may be.

"Well, just to begin, you do realize that you're carrying nothing other than an ordinary human, don't you?"

"How can you be sure of that?" Filia asked.

"It does follow. Human children fathered by golden dragons that I've met may resemble their father's human form, but they're still wholly unremarkable humans."

"You're not human yourself," Filia pointed out.

"Well, that's true, but I doubt your child would be any sort of interesting hybrid, Filia-san. Mazoku hybrids just aren't produced in this fashion."

Filia felt some relief upon hearing that, she didn't particularly want to parent a mazoku. Still, she wasn't entirely sure it was true. "I'm not its father either, Xellos. I've never heard of a female golden dragon giving birth to a human."

"That doesn't mean it never happened. It should work similarly as with the father in human form, though I imagine the golden dragon being the mother would present specific complications."

"What do you mean, Xellos?" Filia asked in concern.

"Well, if you changed back to your dragon form, that would be the end, wouldn't it? Think of the drastic differences between the two species. Your true form couldn't support a developing human, not even for a minute or so, hm?"

Filia was repulsed at hearing this, especially as Xellos said so without changing his cheery expression at all. "No! I won't do that!" she insisted.

"I see. You're attached to it already, then?" Xellos said.

"Of course I am," Filia said. Even if this truth both shocked and burdened her, this baby was hers.

"I see. Well, I suppose you could find a good home for it once it's born," Xellos suggested.

Filia clenched her jaw, and glared at him. "You speak as if my child were the same as a pet."

"It's a little like that, isn't it?" Xellos said.

"Can't you see that comparison is in such bad taste!" Filia said.

"I apologize," Xellos said. "So, you plan to keep it as your own, then?"

"It IS mine," Filia said. "But it's not your's, is it, Xellos? Your race doesn't really have children, and so the child of your human shadow isn't really YOUR child, is it?"

Xellos looked at Filia blankly. "Well, you do give a convincing argument," he said.

So that was that, Filia thought. Her baby would have no father, not even an absent one. After all, Xellos couldn't parent a child, no matter what the species. Realizing this had her feeling calmer. Filia had had some time to think before, and already been leaning toward what decision to make with him. Seeing the truth clearly, she'd just made it.

Xellos could see that Filia's emotions were settling, and put his hand on her shoulder. "I understand you find this troubling. So, what are your other concerns, Filia-san?" he said.

"None to share with you," Filia said.

Xellos hugged her and put his head on her shoulder. "Well, we can always discuss them later," he said.

Or not, Filia thought to herself. "Stay with me tonight, Xellos," she said. She'd allow herself one more night of comfort, she decided.

"If that's what you'd like, Filia-san," Xellos said.

Xellos had never even implied that he loved her before, and he didn't that night, either. But it didn't bother her any more, in fact, she slept soundly. As she awoke, she saw that Xellos was still asleep. Perhaps just pretending to sleep, she didn't know. In any case, she left him be, and dressed herself.

After she'd finished her routine, making herself presentable, she turned around and saw Xellos standing there. He was already dressed and immaculate, without having even made a sound. "Good morning, Filia-san," he said warmly. Filia turned away from them. She was still attracted to him, but now she saw that his allure was a very manufactured one, created by one who didn't really understand the concept of attraction firsthand.

"Are you feeling better?" Xellos asked. He reached to touch her, but Filia pulled away.

"Xellos, I want you to leave," Filia said.

"Oh? Are you still feeling cold toward me today?" Xellos asked.

"It's not just today, I don't ever want to ever see you again," Filia said.

"Come now, Filia-san. You've said things like that before, but I know you don't mean it," Xellos said.

"Don't make any mistake that I do. The current situation doesn't allow for things to continue."

"I don't see why not," Xellos said.

Filia was almost entirely sure that Xellos was sincere in this statement, and it only left her irritated. She sighed, then frowned. "I can't even be angry with you now, can I Xellos? It's my fault. When I allowed this to continue, all while knowing you were a mazoku, that was wrong. I can't continue to ignore that for my own selfish desires anymore now. I can't just play pretend like this now that I'm going to be a mother."

"What do you mean by that?" Xellos asked.

"I mean what I said! I can't see you again, ever! Especially with my condition."

"But Filia-san, it really doesn't make a difference," Xellos protested.

"You're right, it doesn't," Filia admitted. "My condition has opened my eyes to everything I knew all along. You certainly couldn't love a child, but you never loved me in the first place, did you?"

Xellos was speechless. He wanted to reach for Filia, touch the formally warm and accepting woman, but felt paralyzed to move or speak at all. Eventually, he forced himself. "Even if you believe that, I still fill the role of someone who loved you, don't I?"

"That isn't the same as actually loving someone, is it? You're incapable of love, aren't you?"

Xellos couldn't really respond to that question, but still wanted to argue with her. "Well, even if you believe that, you still love me, don't you?"

"No," Filia said coldly.

Xellos took a step away as she spoke. Then to hide his hurt, he just laughed. "Is it really befitting for even an inactive priestess like yourself to lie as such, Filia-san? How unbecoming."

"It's not a lie," Filia said. "I only lied to myself before, pretending to love you when we were together to try and erase my loneliness. I was wrong to do that."

Xellos couldn't even put up his default cheery expression now. He almost felt betrayed, duped even. Her words ripped through him, as now she seemed to apologize, not to him, but to her own betrayed ideals. As he looked at her silently, Filia kept talking. "So, now do you understand, Xellos? I want you to keep away from me from now on."

"I don't want to," Xellos said sharply.

Filia looked at Xellos, then back at the floor. "So, you'll continue to burden me now? It's to be expected from your kind, I suppose. It's my fault for allowing things to continue as such. I'll have to accept anything you do as my punishment."

"Oh, no," Xellos said. He stood up straight, putting the smile back on his face, though it appeared warped now. "Did you think you'd get to play the martyr? Well you won't. As always, I'll do whatever you wish, Filia-san. Just don't YOU mistake that they are your wishes and not my own."

Filia glared at him, still standing up straight. "Then you won't burden me any more, Xellos? Not a second more?"

"If that's what you wish, Filia-san," Xellos spoke blankly. "I'll always follow your direction as long as I'm allowed to."

"Then just leave already," Filia said, looking away. Xellos hadn't taken this with as much grace as she's expected. It wasn't exactly easy on her, either. Filia knew this decision was the right one, and that it was for the best, both for her and her child. Even so, part of her still wanted him in her life. She recognized it now as an evil temptation, but that didn't make the situation any less hurtful. So if only he could just leave, stop reminding her of her own feelings...

Glancing up, she noticed he'd left.

* * *

Xellos almost felt as if he'd been attacked. But neither physical nor magical attacks hurt like this. This really was his fault, wasn't it? He'd allowed the dragon to fool him while fooling herself. Even realizing this, he wanted to go back to being fooled.

"Don't you have better things to do than mope about, Xellos?"

Xellos looked up from where he sat. His imaginary witch friend was there again, smirking down at him. Since he'd tried to retreat himself from both the physical and astral sides in his pain, he supposed it would make sense than this girl would appear again. She was so clear in his mind, even in the landscape around her. There was a lush green field resembling the physical plane, with a dark sky of the astral plane. It was almost as if he'd been summoned to an entirely different plane.

Xellos sighed, thinking he couldn't even be in peace in his own thoughts. Perhaps the great mother had made sure of this with creatures like this girl claiming to be a witch, to remind even mazoku that there was no place to go to escape their existence. "Oh, Witch-san, what brings you here? Are you some sort of mazoku of mazoku, coming around to feed off my discontent?" he said.

"That's an interesting comparison," the witch said. "I would say that I do benefit in some way from your negative feelings. But you don't really feel anything, do you? You couldn't even argue with your lady friend there about that, could you?"

"I'm a terrible creature, aren't I?" Xellos said. He grinned now. This sort of conversation was distracting, and began to lift some of his heavy thoughts away.

"Yes, you are," the witch said. "But Xellos, you can't fool me. You're a terrible creature who has all kinds of feelings all on your own, right?"

"Well, yes, anger, hatred, and all of the like. That's the sort of emotion that produces miasma, it's what keeps us alive. It's not even as bad for us as for others. We can enjoy it since we benefit from it," Xellos explained.

"So those are the only emotions you have yourself, and you like them at that?" The witch stared at him poignantly. "Do you really expect me to believe something stupid like that just because you say so?"

"Why not? It's the truth," Xellos said.

"Hmph," the witch looked away. "You aren't even fooling me as an outsider to this world, Xellos. I've seen you have all sorts of 'positive' feelings."

"And it's because you're an outsider that you don't understand," Xellos said simply.

"I understand perfectly, it's you that hasn't quite reached an understanding of this kind of thing yet. As someone who's lived for over a thousand years, you're really quite slow." The girl shrugged now.

"I apologize if I can't explain it clearly, Witch-san. It's just the truth that my race doesn't experience positive feelings such as 'love'."

"Well, that is the truth as you kind would like to have it be." The witch casually walked around him now.

"It's the truth as it is. Positive feelings are even painful to us," Xellos said.

"Well, love's certainly painful to you now, isn't it? Sitting here all heartbroken and all?" The girl stopped walking now, standing directly in front of him. Xellos said nothing as she stood there for several minutes. "Well, Xellos?" she said, not content to just let him not respond.

"You really are like a mazoku of mazoku, aren't you, Witch-san?" Xellos finally said.

"Hm. And here I thought we were having a conversation. How disappointing. I suppose you prefer the vapid conversation of your detestable lady friend, don't you?"

"There's no need to speak of her," Xellos said.

"Why not?" the witch inquired. "She was really that terrible, wasn't she? Playing the part of the naïve girl as she let you fall into fantasy along with her, that was awful, wasn't it? How dull of her to try to make this an ending and not continue in a proper star-crossed lovers cliché. I ought to just go out and kill her now, remove her from this sorry story."

"You won't do that," Xellos said. He stood up now, towering over his imaginary friend.

The girl giggled, unintimidated by their difference in stature. "What a reaction, Xellos. It's true that I'm a powerful witch. I know you don't really understand what that is, but you must understand that I now have no way of going and killing her in this instant. But I see threatening the one you love was enough to get you all worked up."

The witch wasn't going to let Xellos have a rebuttal, she just disappeared from right in front of him again. Xellos supposed part of him did care about Filia. He cared enough about her to continue to build a relationship with her, and even put aside his pride to tell her that he didn't want to end it just then. And now, though the 'love' toward her may or may not have been real, the hurt he felt certainly was.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Filia walked down the hill, traveling from the farm back to town. She carried a basket of produce, awkwardly trying to make her way back in the weather. The wind was starting to pick up, rushing loudly through the trees and blowing her hair into her face. There was likely a storm coming in, Filia noted. She hoped she could make it back before it began. Maybe she should use her teleportation technique to get back. Though she really did want to hide that she was a dragon from these people, so it might be awkward to explain if she were caught.

Filia stopped and put down her basket. She began to tie her hair back. As she did, she noticed the golden dragon in the sky. Filia frowned, feeling worried that there was trouble nearby. Her worries were alleviated only slightly as the dragon circled her in particular. She knew he was there to talk to her, and wasn't going to hide. She stood there, waiting for him to land.

As he did, he transformed into human form. Filia recognized him as Hesperia, the dragon she had healed on the battlefield. She waited for what he was going to say. He only looked at her, appearing puzzled.

"Filia... You are Filia-san, aren't you?" he asked. The woman in front of him did resemble Filia, but there were some discrepancies in her appearance. Her hair style was different, she wasn't wearing her priestess garb, and her pregnancy had started to obviously show. Her weary expression also made her seem like a different person. But it must be her, Hesperia concluded, as she was so nonchalant about a dragon appearing in front of her.

"Yes," Filia said.

"What's happened to you, Filia-san?"

"I'm pregnant, if that's what you're referring to," Filia said. She'd have preferred to avoid everyone, but supposed it was inevitable that her clan would discover this. They would now heap shame upon her, she was sure.

"I see." Hesperia looked away. "Never mind that. I need to discuss something with you."

"Yes. I'm sure you put forth a great deal of effort to find me, and I apologize if I caused you any trouble. You must have something very important to discuss with me," Filia said.

"Yes. I'll get to the point then. We've decided to seal Valgaav rather than destroy him, and for that, your magical talents would increase our chances."

"You know I don't wish to be further involved in this bloody conflict," Filia said.

"Yes, I'm aware. But before there was really nothing you could do. That's the reason I didn't argue with you," Hesperia began. "It's different now. Your involvement would be almost essential. No one would blame you for your actions before, but if you still refuse to help, it would be a betrayal to our clan."

Filia's eyes widened. She hadn't really considered herself a betrayer before, but she supposed she was. His words were very generous in saying he wouldn't blame her. She was a betrayer, Filia realized, and refusing to help now would just deepen her betrayal.

"Filia-san, please listen to me."

"I hear you, Hesperia-san. How would you ask me to help?" Filia said. She still had to stick to her principles, but she would at least hear him out, and hoped that what he asked her for would be something she could both accomplish and agree with.

"Simply by asking as a retainer for the duration of the spell. We need a certain amount of magic users. We have sought help from the humans, but they can only be trusted with so much, of course."

"So, you are collaborating with the humans now, then?" Filia asked.

"Yes. It was decided that it would be in our best interests. We still limit what we reveal to them, understand?"

"I do, and it does please me that we no longer regard the residents of this continent as unworthy of giving or receiving help," Filia said.

"I agree with your sentiments, Filia. Our elders who have passed on would disagree, and I'm sure the ones at home will scold us when they return. But it's up to who's left to carry on this torch. We'll do what we think is best. Will you join us?"

"I... I really can't," Filia said. The turn of events pleased her, as would a nonviolent end of the conflict, but she had other things to consider.

"Why is that?"

Hesperia's tone was neutral, but Filia still felt she was being scrutinized. "You see my condition. It wouldn't be safe. I'd only be a burden to you," she explained.

"So you really are carrying a human child then?" Hesperia asked.

"I am."

"Do you plan to settle down with some human, then? Does he realize that you're part of the dragon race? These aren't your people, Filia-san. It never works out, you'll only suffer for this."

"There is no one I plan to 'settle down' with," Filia said firmly. "I'm the only one supports myself at this moment. Even so, my condition doesn't change."

"I see. You really are a kind person, Filia-san. Please come back to your clan, we'll take care of you. Your current condition doesn't have to hinder how we can help each other."

"So, you'd help me, as long as I would fulfill my role?"

"It seems we do need each other. Please don't abandon your family, Filia-san."

Filia nodded, her lip quivering though she maintained her controlled expression. She had really wanted the loving support of 'family'. Though she didn't fool herself that if she were to return to her clan that she'd receive it unconditionally. She looked over at Hesperia. "I may be willing to help. But if it should take place before the birth, I can only remain in human form."

"I understand," Hesperia said. "I'll be back in the morning. Will you be prepared to join us then?"

"Yes. I'll quickly settle things here," Filia said. She was starting to gain some optimism, knowing she'd be going back to her clan, with at least one member promising her support. She knew she'd still face judgment and disdain, but just the promise brought her some relief. Also, she could help others again if she truly helped to seal Valgaav. Her calling to support those affected by the conflict had been overridden by her need to support herself. Here was a chance to change that now, under the new leadership of her clan, here on this continent at least.

* * *

Their meeting spot was Seyruun. Filia had been happy to hear this, having a great respect for the royal family there. They should have gone here all along, she thought to herself. As she traveled through the beautiful white-accented streets, she eventually met up with Hesperia, and they walked together to the castle gates.

"Filia-san!" Amelia was there right away to greet her this time as she entered the courtyard. "Welcome back to our city. I hope you've been well."

"Amelia-san, it's so good to see you again, even considering the circumstances," Filia said.

"It's mutual," Amelia said. Then blinked curiously. "Oh? So you're pregnant, Filia-san?"

"Yes," Filia said quietly.

"Congratulations!" Amelia said.

"Oh, thank you," Filia said. She realized it was the first time anyone had said anything like that to her. It really wasn't anything to congratulate, but Filia appreciated the warm sentiment just the same. She gave a sincere smile in response to Amelia's own, and they entered the castle itself.

Those of her own clan were far less accepting. Filia knew that Hesperia had likely told everyone about her condition beforehand. As she entered the meeting, she saw them all staring back at her, disgusted. She quietly took a seat and listened to Amelia go over their plan.

Apparently, in addition to herself, several other golden dragon magic users would cast the spell in unison at strategic areas around a large space. Filia knew what sort of spell they had in mind, and that they would rather not reveal specific details of it to humans. So that was why they'd needed her, since there were limited magic users left, Filia realized. The humans were also necessary since they had a lack of numbers, but they had sought our her as a rogue dragon in order preserve secrets.

Filia continued to passively listened to everyone as they nodded to each other, congratulating themselves on their plan. She eventually felt the need to speak up, though, knowing she was missing a lot as a newcomer, though. "How do you plan to lead him there in the first place?" she asked.

"We do have some, well, bait," Amelia said.

"What sort of bait?" Filia asked, concerned. It would be dangerous for anyone who served as such, she thought to herself.

"Lina-san wishes to use me as such."

Filia looked around for the source of who had spoken. Standing in a corner was Xellos, with the same irritating smirk that he always wore. Filia turned away from him and to Hesperia. "You'll collaborate with the mazoku now, then?" she said.

"This is indeed the hated Xellos. He just so happens to be here, we'd never sink so low as to ask for help from his kind," Hesperia said.

"Even if it meant your own destruction, I'm sure," Xellos said. "Well, there's no guaranteeing that Beast Master-sama would allow me to help you if you asked. I'll just be there as an observer. While observing, I'll also just happen to be the one Lina-san will use to lure Valgaav-san into your web."

"We won't he helping him at all, either," a golden dragon muttered.

"I wouldn't expect it, even if you'd said so," Xellos said.

Amelia looked from side to side. Tensions between Xellos and the golden dragons had been strained from the start of this. Amelia had hoped Filia might help defuse that, since the dragon had tolerated Xellos enough before. But Filia hadn't seemed to have gotten over the disagreement from last time, it seemed. "Everyone, please," Amelia said. Both sides dropped their discussions, and she continued to discuss the preparations. "So, tomorrow we'll-"

"Will it be tomorrow that this will begin?!" Filia fretted.

"Yes, didn't anyone tell you that, Filia-san?" Amelia said.

Filia shook her head miserably. Everyone looked at her now, waiting to berate her if she had a problem, she imagined. She decided not to speak any further, and just let Amelia continue. Still, felt her belly worriedly. She wasn't about to give birth right away, but the baby was large enough that she often felt its movement now. She supposed now was better than when she would be further along.

Filia did wish they could wait until after it was born, so then she could be sure it was safe, tucked away somewhere while she went into a dangerous situation. But she had already said she would help despite her condition. It would be selfish to back out now, especially consider all the trouble that Amelia and so many others had put forth, as well as the danger Lina was in every day, playing double agent. She'd participate, but she hoped it would be easy and soon over.

As the meeting ended, Filia met with Amelia a while longer to discuss things, then went to the washroom. It was only when she was alone in the hall that Xellos approached her. He appeared in the darkened corridor, and Filia only turned away from him as he did. "You're worried, aren't you, Filia-san?" Xellos said.

"Yes, not that it concerns you, monster," she said.

"You're still going to mirror the attitudes of the rest of your kind toward me, Filia-san?" Xellos said blankly. He'd been wondering if she might have changed her mind about him again, maybe even foolishly hoped she had. But it made perfect sense that she hadn't and continued to reject him, even if she'd lovingly accepted both him and his support before.

Filia said nothing. Yes, of course she'd express the well-justified hatred that her clan held toward Xellos. She should only feel the same, but instead had other depraved feelings. Filia couldn't deny to herself that she wished for Xellos to embrace her again. As he stood behind her without moving at all, she felt longing, some sadness, and then anger. Why had Xellos showed up to tempt her again? It wasn't fair that he had no desires of his own.

"It's too bad," Xellos muttered. Then he spoke in a more upbeat tone. "Well, even though our duties required us to see each other again in these circumstances, rest assured that I'll still go along with your wishes."

Filia still didn't speak. She could sense it when Xellos left, and no one was behind her. She waited until she got to her room to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Out in the sun, in the sparse clearing, Filia stood. She frowned as she saw the area. "It seems too open," she said to Hesperia behind her.

"If you'd like, you might go into the forest. But not too far."

Filia nodded. She looked around a while and found a spot with trees around it, giving her some cover. The white magic user assigned as her assistant talked over and shook her head. "It won't work over here. When the time comes, you need to be over there." The helper pointed to the very exposed space.

"I understand," Filia said. She waited there alone for a while, the minutes seeming longer and longer as she idled. Eventually, she heard some loud explosions from off in the distance where Lina and the rest were supposed to be. She let out a shout, startled.

"Filia-san! Now's the time!"

Filia had figured that out before her assistant's call, and was already running over to the proper location. She began chanting the spell she'd stayed up late to learn, trying to move quickly, though not quickly enough that she'd have to start over.

Dust was kicked up into the air as Valgaav landed right in front of her. Another golden dragon followed. Filia still tried not to be distracted as she saw another of her clan killed right in front of her. She just continued dutifully reciting, even as Valgaav slowly walked right toward her.

"It's you again," he said. "Well, I suppose you realize you can't do anything against me now."

Filia kept concentrating on her spell, not responding to Valgaav at all. She could hear her assistant chanting the Ra Tilt, and just trusted that would work well to distract and contain him. "Ra Tilt!" the girl shouted, and the spell went toward Valgaav.

It was a direct hit. Valgaav winced in pain, but it didn't seem to have incapacitated him at all, just enraged him further. Filia anguished, thinking that this would certainly be the end of the frail human now. She was relieved to observe as the girl went past the now developing barrier. Good, Filia thought. Her human assistant could pass it, but with how the spell was designed, a mazoku hybrid could not.

Valgaav realized this as he ran into the developing barrier. "What is this?" he asked.

Xellos appeared now, outside the limitations of the barrier. "I wonder? It certainly seems to be causing you trouble."

"Damn it, Xellos," Valgaav said. He walked forward, unable to reach him. "You knew about this, didn't you?" Xellos only smiled in response. "Damn it," Valgaav continued to curse. He looked at Filia. She appeared to be at a corner of the barrier that now became visible as he tried to pass it. Seeing she was the cause of his containment, Valgaav slapped her.

Filia shouted as she fell to the ground. Her concentration was broken and the barrier was dissipating without her support. Filia felt panic. She got to her feet and looked toward Valgaav, who paid her no mind now.

"Xellos," Valgaav said. He trembled and glared at him, unmistakable hatred in his eyes.

"Oh, you've figured out how to get out," Xellos observed calmly. "You ought to watch out though. You really have a lot of enemies, don't you, Valgaav-san?"

"This isn't the place to deal with you," Valgaav said to Xellos, realizing his situation. As he was about to fly into the air, Filia stood in front of him, mace in hand.

"I won't let you leave," Filia declared. She knew all that was at stake in that fight. All of the resources were in place. Valgaav would be on guard for a second ambush, and grow ever stronger during the time it took to plan it. The lives of those who had plotted against him and even others uninvolved would be in further danger. She couldn't just stand aside and let him go, Filia concluded.

"Out of the way," Valgaav ordered coldly.

"No. Stay here, Valgaav," Filia ordered. As he began to take off, she quickly cast her own spell. Valgaav fell back to the ground.

"What is this?" Valgaav said. "You stupid woman. You're weakened, and don't you realize how much stronger I've become since the last time we fought?"

Filia did realize that. But she hoped for the others to soon arrive. Until then, the best she could do was to hold him off until then. She glanced over at Xellos. That mazoku just stood to the side casually, watching her. His expression was the same as ever. As he'd said, it seemed he was going to do nothing but 'observe'.

Thinking how she couldn't count on Xellos, Filia became angry, giving her the strength she needed to face Valgaav. She lunged at him with her mace. Before she even got close to him, Valgaav threw her to the side without even touching her, by the force of his own miasma. She yelled in surprise.

"Fine then. If you insist, I'll take care of you before I head on my way," Valgaav said. He moved his hand toward her to strike.

Filia dodged by stepping backward, then moved toward him again. "I won't just let you leave!" she shouted. Filia swung toward his head, and cast several spells in succession toward his feet. As Valgaav moved his head away, he almost tripped, but quickly caught it balance.

"Don't be in such a hurry to die," Valgaav said.

"Get back!" Filia warned, motioning toward where the barrier would be put into place.

"So you are?" Valgaav said. He put his hand in front of him and again seemed to swing the force of concentrated miasma toward her. Filia fell to the ground again. Valgaav approached her, and Filia screamed as he hit her, protecting her abdomen. "Stand down," he ordered her.

Filia wasn't going to do that. She looked at Xellos. He stood there, no apparent concern at all on his face. He was idle in this fight, simply watching things unfold. Valgaav wanted to retreat, and though Xellos was there, with the power to hold him back for the time it would take others to arrive, he wouldn't do so. So it remained up to Filia to continue, she concluded.

Valgaav had started to fly away again. Filia's assistant had cast another attack, though she still remained in hiding. Filia herself gave him a rapid fire version of her attacks, and he floated closer to the ground again. "Damn it," he said, glaring at Filia. "You'll pay for that."

Valgaav swooped down to the ground and hit her over and over again. Filia concentrated only focused on maintaining her own defence with a magic shield. Though her assistant tried another Ra Tilt, it just made him angrier. He kept smacking her, and would soon break through her defences. Filia didn't think she could withstand a direct blow.

So, she was going to die, Filia thought in a panic. She could sense the presence of her allies, now getting closer, but it didn't matter. She would be beaten and likely killed before them.

"Filia-san!" her assistant shouted. "Please transform! I'll cover you!"

Yes, she could do that. The transformation might provide her with the momentary defence by surprising him and allowing her to move more quickly, though it would be perilous for her child. But if she died, it wouldn't matter. "Xellos," Filia said. Didn't he love her and this baby enough to briefly protect them now? It was naïve of her to even consider that, she knew even as she thought it.

Filia screamed as her magical barrier fell. She'd lost the ability to maintain it. Valgaav hit her, taking a large piece of flesh off her shoulder. The next blow wouldn't miss. She'd have to transform, Filia realized.

Just as she'd been about to, Valgaav shouted in pain. "Xellos!" Valgaav shouted. Filia looked up. There was some sort of thorn like object in the arm he'd been about to hit her with. Was that really Xellos, Filia wondered? She stood up and moved back as Valgaav was distracted.

Xellos appeared in his human form now, not far Valgaav. "So it is you," Valgaav said. He reached for Xellos, who disappeared again, before barraging him with another series of attacks from the astral side.

Filia's assistant ran up to her as the battle continued. "Recovery!" she shouted, quickly casting the spell to take care of her shoulder. More golden dragons now arrived, taking over the fight for Xellos who slunk to the side again. Filia trembled as her assistant continued to heal her. The physical injuries were going away, but the emotional effects of her terror remained. And now Xellos stood to the side, again watching her.

But it wasn't the time for Filia to think of herself, or anything else other than starting her spell again. She got into position, and began to chant it. She ignored everything else around her, including the continued bloody battle.

Eventually, an ice-like crystal began to surround Valgaav, slowing him down. It grew, until eventually he was contained and immobilized by it completely. Filia sighed as the spell was completed. It was done. She could see that some of her people had survived, and her assistant was also still untouched. Her duty was finished. Finally, she could consider herself.

Filia walked over to Xellos. "Oh, Filia-san. You were in a tight spot there for a moment, weren't you?" Xellos said in his normal cheery tone.

Just hearing it enraged Filia to the core. She raised her hand, and then slapped him as hard as she could. "Monster! Either help me or DON'T! I can't stand the idea of disgusting mazoku garbage keeping me alive to toy with me and feed off of me!"

Though Filia was quite strong, she knew that hitting him like that wouldn't physically hurt him. But his expression changed slightly. He opened his eyes, and his expression turned blank. "Filia-san, I noticed that young lady over there tried to heal you. But perhaps it's better for you to see a dedicated healer, especially considering your condition, hm?"

Filia said nothing. She didn't want to hear it from him, but he was right.

"I'll take you to one. Miss, please let them know where she's gone," Xellos said to her assistant.

"Yes, sir," the young woman nodded.

Xellos teleported her, then left soon after. After being checked over, Filia felt the energy she'd mustered up for the task fading, and her exhaustion began to set in. Slumping over in the chair as she waited for the healer, Filia fell asleep.

When she awoke the next day, Filia was still feeling tired, but supposed she had healed up enough. She met up with Amelia and the rest, who were heading back to Seyruun before going their separate ways. Amelia was the first to greet her. "Filia-san! Thank goodness. I'm glad you're okay. We heard you had it rough."

"I'm fine," Filia said, though she was still feeling shaken up from the previous day. "Thank you for your concern, Amelia-san."

"It's good Xellos-san could help you out," Amelia said. "I'm sorry it took so long, we had a mess in our corner," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Filia said. "So, Xellos is here?" she asked. Then she bit her tongue. She was sure she'd sounded almost hopeful there, and in front of members of her clan as well.

"Oh no, we haven't seen him at all since," Amelia said.

"Were you wanting to thank him, Filia-san?" Hesperia asked. "The sentiment is unnecessary. He simply protected you because you were needed for the mazoku goal here."

Filia nodded. She'd known that already. No matter how much she wanted him around, she had to remember his true nature, and that he was not someone she could count on. She pushed any affection for him out of her mind by remembering what he'd just done to her. He could have run to help her immediately, but instead he waited until the last second. He had been able to both ensure his goal would be met and feed from her terror and misery. That spoke to his true nature, which she wanted nothing to do with.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Notes_  
_This chapter is about the middle of the story. I've been posting regularly since I started, but I've decided to take a break here. I will return for sure, posting the second half starting in December._

* * *

16

Filia carefully stepped on the dock. Her baby had just woken up, so she rocked him carefully, hoping that he wouldn't start to cry again as she looked around. Staring out into the ocean, Filia saw the good weather that she'd hoped for. There were clear skies, so they would probably be able to leave on time with few worries. Good, she thought.

Filia quickly found the boat that was supposed to be taking her there. It was too early to board, so she began walking into town. She'd better get some shopping done before she left, anyway. Walking around the street, Filia was sure she felt a familiar presence. She did indeed. Joking with a merchant was the man she'd hoped to never see again. "Xellos," she said with a sigh.

"Oh, Filia-san," Xellos said casually, looking from the merchant over to her. "It's been a while. So, what brings you to a place like this?"

"Come on then, Xellos," Filia said.

Xellos said good-bye to who he'd been talking to and followed her. She kept walking. "Have you been well?" he asked.

"Well enough. My baby was born healthy, thanks to some miracle."

"Some miracle, hm?" Xellos said. He tried to take a closer look at the baby, but Filia held the bundle closer and glared at him. "Congratulations," Xellos said.

"Thank you," Filia muttered.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Xellos asked.

"I'm returning home," Filia said.

"You've taken your time, haven't you, Filia-san? It's been a while since you finished your duties here, hm?"

"It would have been dangerous to travel while in that condition," Filia explained. "Even now I have to be careful. I don't want to fly across the ocean with no place to land, so I'm taking the slower method of a boat."

"I see. It seems this baby doesn't quite fit with your lifestyle, Filia-san. I doubt it will be any easy once you get to your 'home' that's built for dragons."

"We'll manage," Filia insisted. "It's none of your concern anyway. So what did you want?"

"Hm?" Xellos innocently raised his eyebrows. "Filia-san, you encountered me on the street, and asked me to keep you company here, and then ask what I want. It's just like a chance encounter, isn't it?"

"Ridiculous. I know we wouldn't have met that way unless you'd wanted us to," Filia said.

"You think so?" Xellos said.

"So it was because you wanted to see me?" Filia asked.

"Do you think it was?" Xellos asked.

"I'm asking you if was!" Filia said angrily. As she spoke, her baby began to cry again. "Oh no. It's alright," she spoke in a soothing tone now. She stopped walking and stood against a wall. After a while, the baby settled. "So, Xellos, answer my question," she said calmly now.

"Well, I did come here for my own reasons. Beast Master-sama would scold me if she found out," Xellos said, laughing as he did.

"And what are those reasons?" Filia continued to push. Xellos was silent now. "Do you love me, Xellos?" she asked. Filia knew she shouldn't have asked it only the moment after she'd said it. Still, her heart beat faster as she looked at Xellos and waited for his response.

"Well, Filia-san..." Xellos began. Observing her, he could see her anxiety clearly. A direct answer, a definite 'yes' or 'no', was what she wanted, but he wasn't sure he could give her one. "Would you stay here with me if I said I did?"

There was suggestion but no promise in those words. Filia felt angry that this was all that Xellos would give her. She contained her anger for the sake of keeping her baby calm. Instead of responding, she stood up and began walking away. If Xellos wouldn't give her an answer, she wouldn't give him one, either.

Xellos still followed her, staying silently by her side as she went and bought her supplies. She let him sit with her as fed and changed her baby, and then had a meal herself. When would he leave, Filia wondered irritably. At the same time, she wasn't going to ask him to.

She walked outside, and as she stepped on the pier, she turned to Xellos. "Will you follow me all the way home, then?"

"Go outside the area of the former barrier without orders from Beast Master-sama? I couldn't do that."

"I see," Filia said. As she'd thought, this was just a good-bye, then. Her baby began to fuss again, and she held it close. "It's alright," she assured. "Please hush..." she said. The baby eventually quieted.

"It's only a few days old, isn't it, Filia-san?" Xellos said.

"He's a boy... Yes, he is, it's been just over a week since he was born," Filia said.

"Is that right?" Xellos looked closer. "May I hold him?" he asked. Xellos reached forward, ready to carefully hold the fragile being.

"No," Filia said bluntly. She pulled away, clutching her baby close as she spoke. It was good he'd asked that though. Just seeing him had her remembering all of the feelings that she'd held for the mazoku, and maybe could never completely let go of. But now Filia was reminded of why she'd insisted he leave her life in the first place. The mazoku had no love in his heart. It was one thing for her to pretend he did on her own, but it would be selfish to do so now.

"I see," Xellos said. He put his hands down. Well, what golden dragon would let a mazoku, particularly himself, hold her newborn? "Well then, I'll just wish you a pleasant voyage, Filia-san."

Filia nodded, then simply walked away. She boarded the ship, and took the time to settle down the baby, which appeared to become agitated the moment she'd gotten on. She looked at the dock. Xellos was still there. But as she looked again a moment later, he was gone.

* * *

Xellos hadn't really been concentrating as he shifted over to the astral side. He blinked, seeing the ocean in front of him, but no humans around him. The sky had also changed. Instead of the regular blue, it resembled the chaotic makeup of the astral side. The ocean was calm and quieted. Xellos could easily hear footsteps walking toward him.

His imaginary friend stood in front of him. The witch closed her eyes and seemed to sigh. She opened them again and spoke in a deadpan tone. "So, is that the end of this story, now?" she asked.

"No. Existence may yet continue for a while, and we both live for a fairly long time. Now that the barrier is down, chances are we'll meet again, someday," Xellos said.

"Is it something you know or something you hope for?" the witch asked. She knew he wouldn't care to answer, so she began to pace around the dock. "Well, it's something I know. Does it relieve you to hear it? Even with how cruel she's been to you?"

"I wasn't aware that you were capable of giving guarantees, Witch-san," Xellos said.

"I am. But I don't think I'm guaranteeing you anything, except saying that I'm not done with your story here yet. I'll still be around, observing."

"I see," Xellos said. "I'll have to apologize, Witch-san. My existence is very mundane the majority of the time."

"I can see that easily." The witch turned to him, staring at him coldly. "You know, your lady friend wasn't very nice, but you're pretty cruel yourself, Xellos," she said.

"Oh? Do you really think so?" Xellos asked with an amused tone.

"Hmph. Everyone thinks so. If I were to make a comparison between which of the two of you has been crueler to the other, I'd go with you. You are a mazoku, after all. Is that why you keep going back to her? Some mazoku attraction to the suffering that will follow? That would make sense, but I still have to wonder. Is it love?"

"It's something to wonder about, isn't it?" Xellos said.

"Right. You are just a little cruel with that. Why won't you answer her question or mine, Xellos?"

The young-looking witch stared at him blankly. Xellos decided he could answer this question at least. "How would I know the answer to a question like that, Witch-san? As to if I love her, that is."

"Why wouldn't you? No one would know it better than you."

"I couldn't say if my experience is anything like what beings like humans and dragons call 'love'. So how could I ever answer that question?"

"Hm, I see. I can tell that makes sense to you, but I don't buy it. Couldn't a human say the same thing to another human? No one here step into another's shoes," the witch pointed out.

"That's right, but I believe it's more complicated in my case, Witch-san."

"Perhaps. But since I am a witch, I can give you an absolute answer. I don't think you'd appreciate it in any of the formats I'm capable of at this point in the story, though. So that will have to wait. So just stagnate for now, Xellos."

Xellos was back on the pier with the loud ocean in front of him. He realized that he'd been daydreaming for a while, idling on the astral side. He hadn't meant to waste that much time, but he had. The sun was low in the sky, and the ship that Filia had been traveling on was long gone. Xellos thought he might feel some sort of longing as he realized this, but he stopped himself. Absent-minded wishing aside, it was really better off this way.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Xellos entered the physical plane, in a windowless hall lit by torches. He walked forward, his footsteps echoing loudly, until he got to the throne room, where everything opened up into a wide area with a dirt floor. Sun from a skylight currently poured in at an angle, lighting up the face of Xellos's master.

Xellos bowed deeply as he approached Zelas. He waited calmly while she sat in silence. She'd been the one to summon him and had certainly noticed that he'd arrived. Zelas would acknowledge her underling when she wished. He wasn't going to test her temper this time, knowing how occupied she was with various situations.

She finally spoke after a few minutes. "And here I thought we'd closed the book on this matter for good," she said.

"Greetings, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said.

Zelas ignored his pleasantries. "I can't believe their shoddy workmanship, can you?"

"It's disappointing," Xellos agreed.

"But maybe they didn't take into account that our 'friend's' grudges would be ever increasing even as he was sealed, and there would be no other place for all that miasma to dissipate to."

"A clumsy mistake indeed," Xellos said.

"If he breaks the seal unimpeded, do you know what will happen, Xellos? He could eventually become the new most powerful Dark Lord, considering Ruby Eye-sama's current state."

"Oh? And there are no gods ready to oppose him at that level, are there?" Xellos said, smiling in amusement. "So, Beast Master-sama, will you just allow Valgaav-san to awaken as such, then?"

"You know me better than that, Xellos," Zelas said, smiling for once as she looked at him. "We can't allow that to occur."

"I understand," Xellos said. Valgaav wasn't their ally, and they couldn't allow his sort of selfish destruction. Not to mention the hybrid would likely target the mazoku themselves, which would leave no one left to ensure existence was properly eliminated. "I apologize for being unable to convert him to our side, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said, bowing again to her. If he had, perhaps they could be using Valgaav's powers to reach their highest goal.

"There's no use dwelling on that. Even the formerly great Gaav was swayed as an impure hybrid, so it follows that you were unsuccessful."

"Indeed, Beast Master-sama."

"We do have some options for how to deal with him. Nothing seems like it would be absolutely successful to me at the moment."

"More resources and information need to be gathered, hm?" Xellos said.

"Yes, and time couldn't hurt either. So then, the task goes to you, Xellos." Zelas pointed at him.

"Hm? Which task exactly, Beast Master-sama?"

"You're going to go to the temple of the Flarelord and gain more information on the seal used on Valgaav. Court the favor of any golden dragons there, and then find out everything you can."

"Ah, well..." Xellos paused. He didn't want to do any of that, but he had to be careful in trying to refuse it. "Beast Master-sama, I know you're aware that those dragons aren't the most fond of those of our race, and have a particular hatred and distrust of myself specifically. I'm not sure I'd be the best choice for this task."

"I am aware. But we have very few 'friends' over outside the former boarder. Except for you, I recall that you had a unique association with one of those dragons in particular," Zelas said casually.

"Well, that's true," Xellos said awkwardly. "I'm just not really sure how much difference previous events will make now, Beast Master-sama."

"Well, go and find out, Xellos. It's an order."

"Yes, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said, and then bowed to show his compliance. He'd prefer not to do what Zelas was asking, but since it was an order, he'd have to. Still, it seemed a pointless task. Though a few years had passed since he'd seen her, Xellos was sure that Filia's conclusions regarding him wouldn't have changed. She'd never forgive him for being a mazoku. Even when it seemed they'd been close, she never had.

* * *

Filia yawned as she woke up. The morning sunlight poured in through the human-sized dwelling she now lived in. Filia could tell it was time for her to go in for work. "Galen?" she called for her son. There was no answer, so she went to the back room where he slept. There was only a pile of blankets, messily piled around. "That kid," Filia said. He'd have to tidy them himself, as was his job, but first there was the matter of finding him. She went outside.

"Galen?" Filia continued to call. He wasn't in any of the areas immediately outside, so she flew up to see if she could find him. She continued calling for him. By then she was worried. Where could he be? He knew his was around well enough, maybe he'd gone off toward the temple. She landed in front of some of the warrior dragons, who were training. "Have you seen Galen?" she asked.

"No, not this morning."

"Please tell him to go home if you do," Filia said. She took off and flew all the way to the temple, still without seeing him along the path. Filia went back and retraced her steps. She was almost in tears as she saw her den ahead, but then she heard his voice, and flew toward that.

Off the path, in front of a small hill, Galen kneeled in front of the rock dolls they'd been playing with yesterday. He was pushing at a particularly large rock. "Mother!" he said happily as he saw Filia. "I can't move it."

"Galen," Filia said testily.

"Can you do it? Please?" Galen said.

"Galen, I've been looking for you! Didn't you hear me calling?" Filia scolded.

"No," Galen said innocently.

Filia sighed. She was relieved to find him, but annoyed to look at him. He had dressed himself for the day, but now his entire body was covered in dirt and dust. "You know we were going to the temple today! Why did you go here instead?"

"You weren't awake," Galen said. He saw Filia's expression and looked down guiltily. "I went to play."

Filia frowned, feeling irritated but guilty. Children as young as him really ought to just be playing. He was expected to sit still and be proper for so long while accompanying her to the temple. She couldn't blame him for wanting to go out to play if he woke up early. Still, he did need to get ready. "Come, Galen!" she said.

"Okay," Galen said.

Filia flew him back to their home. She found some clean robes for him, then took off his filthy clothing and began to wash him.

"Stop! I can do it myself," Galen said.

He could by now, Filia knew, but took so long to do so, and she didn't have time to wait. "Just stay still, Galen," Filia insisted. She finished washing him and then brushed his hair. Afterward, Galen dressed himself while she cleaned up his sleeping area after him.

When they both were done, Filia took another good look at him, then straightened his robes. "Alright, let's go," she said.

They were already late, so Filia flew off as quickly as she could, with Galen riding on her back. Once arriving, it would be inappropriate to rush the rest. So she took her time as she and Galen went through the purification rituals. When they finally entered the temple, she could feel her elders' disapproval, but just nodded at them before taking her place at the meeting.

It bothered her to be a burden to her duty, though she knew nothing would be said. Despite her clan's disapproval of her having had a human child in the first place, they had tolerated her decision to raise him, and allowed her to stay on as a priestess. Filia knew that she was still seen as selfish and forceful with her decision, since it would be difficult for her clan to replace one with her talents. Feeling an appropriate amount of shame, she still did what she had to.

Galen took his place in the corner. When Filia had no one to rely on to watch him, which was often, she'd bring him to the temple. It had been much easier when he was a baby. Though he'd cry, he couldn't go wandering around. As he grew he became more and more rambunctious. But at this point in time, after much redirection, he'd learned to wait patiently. Especially in this situation, he wanted to avoid being scolded by the elders again, and sat still and waited as discussions went on.

After the meeting was done, Galen approached her and began talking loudly. "Mother, can I-"

"Galen, shh," Filia said. She had some rites to perform, and nothing appropriate for him to do there. He started to whine, but Filia pointed away. "Please go pray to the statue of Vrabazard-sama," she said.

"Okay," Galen said. He ran across the floor, a large area for a small human. He went in front of the statue and dropped to his knees in statue, muttering aloud his prayers for peace.

Filia turned back to her duties, satisfied with hearing him nearby. But it wasn't five minutes before she heard his footsteps running back. "Mother!" he said, poking at her large dragon body. "Mother!" he continued.

"Galen, I'm busy. Weren't you praying to Vrabazard-sama?" Filia said.

"I'm done," Galen said.

"Do you think Vrabazard-sama can understand your wishes already?" Filia asked.

"Yes! He's a god," Galen said.

"Gods need the strong beliefs of their followers in order to perform their miracles. Do you understand, Galen? Pray to all the gods, and reflect on your beliefs," Filia said.

"Yes," Galen said. He ran back to the statue and prayed again. At first he began muttering, then he went silent. Filia peered over several times at him, seeing him still obediently praying. She really wasn't properly concentrating on what she was supposed to be doing, she told herself, and attempted to shift her focus.

As soon as she had settled in her concentration, she felt another poke. "Mother," Galen said. Filia sighed. Galen was trying his best to be well behaved, but there wasn't enough to occupy his young attention span there. Filia was sure he'd be happy to help with some menial tasks, but she couldn't allow that either. As young as he was, he'd inevitably make mistakes, and destroy the clan's fragile regard of him. Filia didn't want that.

So instead, she had to occupy him the best she can with harmless tasks like prayer. Days in the temple used to go by very quickly, but with Galen there interrupting her, they dragged on as much for her as they did for him. At least the next day, he had somewhere else to be. Until then, they both had to deal with it.

Filia was happy when the day was finally over. She felt exhausted, but Galen seemed to have a burst of energy when she said they could leave. He ran to the entrance ahead of her. "Galen, please wait," Filia said.

"Mother! Let's go!" Galen said, impatiently waiting for Filia to catch up. "Can we go play? By the rocks?" he begged as she walked outside with him.

"I don't know if I'm up to it, Galen," Filia said.

"Please?" Galen asked.

"Well... Maybe after dinner," Filia said.

"Okay!" Galen became excited, and chatted happily with Filia on her way back. When they got back, she let him help set up dinner. His own was small compared to her's, since humans, especially ones as small as him, didn't need to eat as much as fully grown dragons. Galen ate quickly, and then paced as he waited for her to finish.

When they were done, Filia still felt tired. "Galen, your mom's not up to it today," she said. She saw Galen's expression fall. "Ah... We might go for just a little while though," she said. It might be seen as spoiling him, but he had done well today, overall.

"Alright!" Galen said. He ran to the area before Filia herself could even fly there. His young human strength wasn't enough to move most of the rocks, but he still tried before begging Filia to help. Eventually he was done, and decorated them happily with the paint they'd brought over before.

"Galen, it's time to leave," Filia said.

"Just a little longer? Please?" Galen said.

"No," Filia said firmly now. "The sun is going down soon, and you still need to get washed up."

"Again?" Galen said.

"Yes," Filia said. He'd gotten himself covered with both paint and dirt this time. She hoped that it would come out, so he could use those robes the next time he went to the temple. "You're going into town tomorrow, remember."

"Tomorrow I get to? Really?" Galen said. He happily chatted with Filia about his class as they went back to their home. Filia cleaned up after their dinner, and kept an eye on Galen as he washed himself up. Finally, she was able to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Filia was still groggy as she took Galen to a local human settlement. Luckily, they arrived at his lessons were some time to spare. Her elders, likely taking into account her declining performance and decreased attendance as Galen had grown older, had been very generous in arranging this. Filia's meager salary couldn't pay for much more than their basic living expenses, so the tuition was covered by the few exchanges that they did with the humans. It left her time to be more productive, not having to worry about watching him.

Galen was always excited to go. He didn't get much chance to interact with humans, and there weren't even any other golden dragon children nearby the temple. In addition to learning what was in the lessons, here he could become familiar with his own race and have fun with other children his age. Filia sometimes felt guilty as she saw him there, thinking that maybe he would have been better off growing up around humans all the time. But he was her son, and she wouldn't give him up. They both had to deal with the unusual situation of being two different species.

Seeing Galen happy interacting with the other children that he'd gotten to know, Filia put her feelings to the side, gave her thanks to his teacher, and then went on her way. Though most of the inhabitants of this town knew she was a dragon from the nearby temple, Filia acted as a human among them. She stayed in her human form and walked instead of teleporting while in their town, conversing with the inhabitants as she did. As Galen became an adult, he may decide to move there, and she didn't want him to be known as the son of one of those unfriendly dragons.

It did take up some of her time, though. Sometimes the people around wanted to have long conversations. As she walked through the town giving short greetings to everyone, a man waved her over. "Oh! Filia! There you are! We were just talking about you."

"Good morning, Henry-san," Filia said, then nodded to him.

"Yeah, morning! This young fellow was just asking about you."

Filia felt cold as saw who he was referring to. There stood behind him stood Xellos, looking identical to the last time she'd seen him, including the obnoxious smile he always wore. She'd thought she'd been feeling something ominous. "Oh, good morning, Filia-san. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Xellos said cheerfully. "So you're the dragon priestess raising a human son. Well, it might be too much of a coincidence if you weren't!"

"What do you want, Xellos?!" Filia asked sharply. As she did, she noticed that her outburst had affected the jovial atmosphere, as the other people around her lost their happy expressions, looking at Filia with concern. Only Xellos seemed unaffected. What an awkward situation he was putting her in, Filia thought. She took a deep breath and regained her composure before speaking again. "If there's some business to discuss, we'll have to do it in private."

Xellos nodded to her, and they both gave salutations to the others around before Filia continued on her way toward the temple, Xellos by her side now. "I thought you wouldn't plague me here, monster," Filia muttered when no one else was around.

"Please don't use such hurtful language, Filia-san," Xellos said. "My master's orders brought me to this land. While here, I happened to hear of a settlement where the reclusive golden dragons interact with humans. I was curious, and I can't complain that it led me to you again, Filia-san," he explained. "Don't tell me that you aren't glad to see me yourself?"

"Of course I'm not!" Filia spat. "What sort of 'orders' would bring you here anyway, Xellos?"

"Oh, that's a secret for now," Xellos said.

Filia glowered at him. She'd never wanted to hear much about his duties before, but how that he was there, possibly threatening her peaceful life, she did. Still, he'd act the same the always. "You'll never change, will you, Xellos..." she muttered.

Xellos ignored the comment. "How have you been, Filia-san?" he asked. "You still have your son, do you?"

"I wouldn't ever get rid of him!" Filia insisted.

"I wouldn't imply it," Xellos said. "I do think it would be difficult, though, especially in your temple. But your fellow dragons see him as a good pet, do they?"

"He's not a pet!" Filia shouted, trembling in rage at the comparison. "He's my son!"

"Of course," Xellos said. "But is it really such an offensive comparison? He would be seen as more of a pet where he is now, wouldn't he?"

"That's terrible, Xellos!" Filia said, not wanting to admit that it was how some of her fellow dragons acted toward him. She suddenly grew scared. "You aren't here to take him away, are you?" she said.

"No," Xellos said calmly. "I'd have nothing to gain by acquiring an ordinary human child like him."

It both relieved and angered Filia to hear that. Xellos was the closest thing Galen had to a father, and here he was, rejecting him outright. Though Filia didn't want Xellos to have anything to do with him, she didn't want Xellos to say he didn't. It didn't sit well with her to listen to it.

Still, it was a relief that Galen really had no connection to Xellos. He seemed enough like a normal human boy, but Filia had always feared, even before he was born, that some mazoku part of Xellos would be transferred to him somehow. Even now, she had to think about it. Xellos couldn't really know that for sure, could he? "Is he really entirely human?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes, he is," Xellos said.

"How could you know that for sure?" Filia asked, though it might be opening a door she couldn't close.

"It stands to reason. And well, you aren't the first to wonder that. When I told Beast Master-sama about your son, she also wondered if there might be something hybrid about him."

"You told your mazoku master about my son?!" Filia demanded.

"Yes. I can't hold anything back from her, of course."

"Nothing?" Filia said, blushing.

"Well, I wouldn't have time to share every small detail, but that you'd had a child from our affair wouldn't be a small detail, would it?"

"Damnit, Xellos," Filia cursed.

"Don't worry, Filia-san. When she was bored, Beast Master-sama took a brief moment to check on your son. She informed me it was as I suspected, he was completely human."

That such a high ranking mazoku would be anywhere near her family gave Filia a feeling of dread. "What would have happened if he was mazoku, Xellos? Your master would have taken him away from me, then! Why didn't you think of that before revealing his existence?" she demanded.

Xellos laughed, and then peered at Filia, seeing she was anything but amused. "Oh, forgive me, Filia-san. You really don't know Beast Master-sama too well. She's not like you, she'd hardly the mothering type. Just imagining her taking care of a young human is amusing."

"Yes, I know my suffering would amuse you so, Xellos," Filia said.

"Filia-san, it's not that. It's just an funny picture to think of, you know?" Xellos said. Filia kept walking away without looking at him. Well, he had really messed this up, hadn't he? Filia was fun to tease, but here he'd enraged her without even trying. He'd have to work harder if he were to be able to honestly tell his master that he'd given it his best. For now, she appeared to need time to cool down.

"Well, I can see you're occupied. I'll look forward to speaking with you later, Filia-san." Xellos said before he disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Xellos decided against appearing in the Flarelord's temple. His very presence there would be a taboo, and Filia's reaction, though it might be amusing, wouldn't help him. So instead, he idled near the village Filia had appeared in, waiting for her. He found out that she'd left her son there for the day, which was convenient. It was easy enough to just wait until she came back for the boy.

Once the time came closer, Xellos appeared in front of the tiny school. Floating downwards, he landed and looked out at the street, few were around. Then, looking behind him toward the school, he saw that several children had noticed him. As he faced them, two ran away, and only one boy remained.

Xellos realized who he was immediately upon looking at him. He had the somewhat elven features of other humans with golden dragon parentage that Xellos had met. And even with his dark hair, he did have some resemblance to Filia's human form. So, this was her son.

Galen looked at him, clutching the ball he'd just picked up. Xellos could see confusion on his face. There was also the sense of fear radiating from him. Xellos looked away. Even as a mazoku, he didn't like it. It was far too easy to gain miasma from the fear of humans, ones this young in particular, so didn't seek out their fear without a purpose. Still, even though Xellos had done nothing to warrant it, the little boy was afraid of him.

Filia had never been afraid of him, perhaps naively so, even upon discovering his mazoku nature. Xellos supposed he'd liked that about her. It had been one aspect that had allowed the two of them to grow closer. But just because Filia didn't let his mazoku nature intimidate her too much, it didn't mean that her son would be the same.

Still, Xellos would offer him the same politeness that he offered any sentient being. He looked back at the boy and smiled. Galen only appeared more confused, and his fear increased. He took a step back, frowning, but still didn't completely run away. "Good afternoon," Xellos said to him. Galen opened his mouth as if he would answer, but didn't make a sound. "Excuse me," Xellos continued. "Are you Filia-san's son by chance?"

"Yes," Galen said quietly, looking at the ground. His teacher called for him, and after he looked at Xellos a moment longer, he ran back.

Xellos waited outside, looking town the street. Eventually Filia appeared, walking slowly but gracefully down the street in her human form. As soon as she saw Xellos, she dropped all appearances and began to run. "Xellos, why are you here?" she demanded when she reached him.

"Oh? Filia-san? I can't say it doesn't please me that you're so enthusiastic to see me," Xellos said.

"Just answer the question," Filia said.

"I'm here for exactly the reason you might expect. To see you," Xellos said.

Filia blushed. "Why now?" she said, though she didn't expect an answer. "Did you even have any desire to see me all these years, Xellos?" she asked.

"Yes," Xellos said calmly.

Filia fidgeted. She had desired him as well and wanted him to return to her like this. Could this be what she'd wanted? After that thought, Filia looked away from Xellos angrily. Hadn't she gotten over this by now? She shouldn't be affected by his words anymore. And she certainly shouldn't desire him. Even doing so, she knew it was wrong.

"Mother!" Galen ran out of the school and hugged her. He looked at Xellos, then back at her. "Who is that?" Galen asked, pointing at Xellos.

Filia's first urge was to tell Galen that he was an awful person not to be spoken to, but she contained herself. She'd been trying to instill basic politeness with him, and telling him something like that would be contrary to those principles. To a lesser extent, so was pointing and saying something like 'Who is that?' right in front of the person. Filia patted Galen's head and spoke to him.

"Galen, you know better than that. Let's politely introduce ourselves," Filia said. Galen nodded, and she moved a hand over to Xellos. "Galen, this is Xellos. Xellos, this is my son Galen."

"Galen-san, is it? Nice to meet you," Xellos said.

Galen looked at Filia hesitantly. She nodded at him. Galen turned back toward Xellos and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, Xellos-san," he said.

"That's better," Filia said. "Now, Xellos, please excuse us," she said.

Xellos felt unsatisfied leaving the conversation this way, so he followed them. "Hm, your son really does seem well raised, Filia-san. Not that I'd except any less," he said.

"Thank you," Filia said curtly.

"But there really is no need to be so formal, is there? 'Xellos-san' is unnecessary, Galen-san can just call me 'Papa'."

Galen's expression was perturbed, and a wave of anger came from Filia. "Xellos! How DARE you!" she shouted. She glared at him, and appeared ready to strike him, even reaching for her mace.

Xellos took a step back from Filia in her aggressive stance. He didn't like this, seeing her and her son in this blandly miserable state. On his own whim, he decided to leave. His master may scold him, but he really wasn't getting anywhere this way. "Well, since you have to leave, I'll also say good-bye. It really is nice to meet you, Galen-san."

Filia saw Xellos's physical projection dissipating in front of her, and mentally cursed him. But she supposed this was the best she could expect for in this situation. Turning to Galen, she tapped his shoulder. "Let's go," she said.

"Mother-" Galen began.

"We're leaving, Galen," Filia said firmly. They silently walked away.

* * *

Filia had been fairly restless that night, thinking of Xellos's current presence on the continent, and was groggy as the sun rose. Taking the laundry, she began to walk outside. She saw Xellos standing there again. "Good morning, Filia-san," he said. "Ah, so this is your dragon form, I don't believe I've seen it before. So, you're a dragon after all," Xellos said.

"Xellos." Filia frowned, then changed to her human form so it would be less awkward, since she was used to being in that form around him. "I thought you had promised to leave me alone from now on when we met the last time."

"I had decided to go along with your wishes," Xellos admitted. "And I really would prefer to."

"Well don't stay for my benefit. I'd also prefer you not be here."

"My orders changed, so I can't avoid it now," Xellos said.

"Do you orders have something to do with me, Xellos?" Filia asked. Xellos was silent, and Filia knew if she pushed him to speak he'd say it was a secret. "Just finish up with it and leave as soon as possible, won't you?"

Xellos paused, wondering if he could consider the task complete now. Since Filia continued to rebuff him, he could just go back and consider himself unsuccessful. It was just as useless and unsatisfying as he'd imagined it would be. Though he'd also held some sort of stupid hope that the outcome wouldn't have been do predictable. This sort of outcome was entirely expected, but he still felt some disappointment.

Yes, it made perfect sense that she'd rejected him. What didn't make sense was that she'd ever accepted him at all. But almost chaotically so, it had happened. It hadn't really seemed like an illusion at the time. It was almost like that love had really existed. "Filia-san, I had been wondering something," Xellos began. "Did all of your affection for me really just disappear so suddenly?"

Filia bristled. The question made her seem so heartless, but she wasn't the one who was heartless at all. "What about you, Xellos? You said you'd desired to see me just yesterday, and today you say you'd prefer not to be around at all."

"It's not hard to see why I'd feel that way now, considering all the dragon rudeness directed at me. I can't tell you don't want me around, so I don't want to be around," Xellos said.

Filia clenched her jaw as he spoke. Him saying this kind of thing really annoyed her. But even so it brought up feelings of nostalgia, drawing her affection back toward him. She had to speak seriously toward him, and stop him from bothering her any further. "Xellos, please listen seriously to my request."

"What's that, Filia-san?" Xellos said.

"I don't know why you're here, but just leave, for the sake of myself and my son," Filia said. "What you said to him yesterday may have been trite for you, but it could have major consequences for us. Galen is already a burden on my clan. They'd throw the two of us away disgracefully if they knew about you! So don't say anything like that again, ever."

"But Filia-san," Xellos began. "Even if I can't be considered his parent for my nature, I'm still the closest he has to a 'father', aren't I?"

"It doesn't make any difference, Xellos," Filia said. "You know that much, I know you do."

Xellos knew she was right in saying that. Still, he decided to continue to push the issue. "Well, what if I wanted it to make a difference?"

"You'd be selfish to say something like that. I'm the one that all the burden's been placed upon. I'm shamed for having had him, and my performance as a priestess is extremely lacking as I have to constantly care for him. I've made unending sacrifices. You've done nothing at all."

"That was only according to your wishes, Filia-san," Xellos said. The smile fell from his face, and he opened his eyes, looking at Filia seriously.

"What could you mean by that, Xellos?"

"It's just what I said. You pushed me away when you discovered you'd conceived, and when he was born, you didn't even want me to touch him."

Filia was speechless. Yes, that had been when she'd decided that she couldn't really tell herself that she loved him anymore. And she recalled when he'd come to pay her a farewell on the ship, and even asked to hold Galen as a baby. Could that have hurt him, possibly? Did Xellos have any sort of sentiment for her or her son, Filia wondered.

No, that was impossible, and Filia had proof in her mind. "You never cared about myself nor my son, Xellos. You stood aside while Valgaav attacked me while we were sealing him. You just stood aside and WATCHED! You knew what could have happened to me and that you could stop it. But you just stood there, using me as a cheap source of miasma."

"Filia-san," Xellos spoke in an assuring tone now. He closed his eyes again, though he still didn't smile. "Don't you remember? I was just going along with your wishes then, too. You said you didn't wish for me to be around at all, not even to help you."

Filia blinked in confusion, then frowned. Yes, she had said that, but it was "So you used that against me? Just like a mazoku!"

"It's not that I was using it against you. I just wasn't going to do anything that you didn't want me to, if I could help it," Xellos explained.

"What's that, Xellos?! You should have been able to see that I did want your help," Filia accused. "It's true I said I didn't want you in my life then, but I didn't want to lose my life."

"It's not the way I understood it," Xellos said. "I didn't really want you to die either, but I was willing to respect your dragon pride and allow you to in accordance with your wishes. When you called for me specifically, I took it as my permission to assist you."

"Did I?" Filia wondered. She had been so upset in that moment. But she did recall that she'd been thinking about Xellos then, too. Maybe she had cursed him aloud right before he'd saved her.

Filia started to think from a different perspective. His actions could have been, as she'd just said, a mazoku's. That was what he was, after all. And mazoku were known for their loyalties. Xellos unshakably followed the orders of his master. Was his abiding of her 'wishes' like that in a way? Even if he couldn't love her, was this some kind of mazoku equivalent?

It was twisted, but Filia found herself endeared despite that. The wall Filia had built around her heart to keep him out started to crumble. She'd never really wanted to force him out of it.

"Xellos," Filia began, touching his hand. "You really were looking out for me, weren't you?"

"Of course," Xellos said. Filia embraced him as he did. Xellos was surprised, then returned her affection, holding her close. He wonder just how long had it had been since she was so open to him. The few years should be short for an entity like himself, but it had seemed like such a long time despite that.

"I'm sorry, Xellos," Filia said. "I didn't really understand you."

"I seemed to have some difficulties understanding your wishes as well, so I apologize as well, Filia-san," Xellos said.

Filia just hugged him again. Her feelings were much lighter than they had been in a long time. Her clan has begrudgingly helped her, and she was appreciative for that. But it left her feeling guilty and burdened, and Xellos, both initially and with his appearance now, gave her relief and joy.

"Mother?" Galen said as he stepped out of the doorway.

Filia stopped hugging Xellos and looked toward Galen. "Oh... Galen, please go wash up," she said. As Galen left, she turned to Xellos again. "Xellos, please understand that I won't forgive any hurt done toward my son."

"Yes, I think that's very clear," Xellos said. That wasn't a minor detail, neither for her nor for him. Xellos knew the value Filia placed on her son's life, and would need to take that into consideration as he tried to gain her favor.

"Good. So tell me, did you really want to be a part of his life?"

"Well, I do have some interest in that... It would ease your burden, wouldn't it?" Xellos said.

"I see," Filia said. Though she'd been happy to accept Xellos back into her heart, the idea of him having anything to do with her son left her feeling uneasy. She couldn't just push that aside, either. It might not be fair for her to just ignore Xellos's 'interest', but there were real concerns. "I'll respect that. But understand that for his and my interest, you can't reveal yourself as his pseudo-father. Keep it a secret, won't you? You can do that, can't you Xellos?"

Xellos chuckled. "I can say I will, but young children aren't particularly reliable for doing the same, are they?"

It was true, Filia realized. Galen, along with other children his age, would often candidly reveal things without prejudice. She felt conflicted about what to do.

"Mother," Galen called. He stood in front of her now, frowning. His hair was wet and messy, and his robes were just piled on his shoulders, not at all placed on correctly.

"Oh, Galen," Filia said upon seeing him. "Xellos, I need to get him ready to go to the temple. I can discuss this more with you, later today." She rushed inside with Galen, getting him a hairbrush. He ran it through his hair. Filia took off his robes and began to place them back on correctly. "Galen, you should know how to do this by now," Filia scolded.

"Mother, do you love Xellos-san?" Galen asked.

"Ah..." Filia realized that Galen was already saying troublesome things. "Please don't repeat that, Galen," she said.

"Mother," Galen said again.

"Now hurry up, we have to get to the temple," Filia said.

"Filia-san, I could take him for today," Xellos said.

Filia just noticed that Xellos had followed her in. Someone watching Galen so he didn't have to go to the temple with her was always an appealing option, but she did have reservations. Seeing his perturbed expression, Filia saw that Galen did as well. "Well, Xellos-" she began.

"Isn't it inconvenient for him to go with you all the time, Filia-san?" Xellos said. "And Galen-san, wouldn't you like to go some place more interesting than a dusty temple?"

Galen looked at his mother who appeared to be giving it some thought. Reassured that she seemed relatively comfortable, he turned back toward Xellos. "Okay," he said. Despite his wariness of Xellos, days in the temple were boring and long. He was always happy for a chance to miss one.

"Alright, it's decided then," Xellos said. "Let's go, Galen-san." He put his hand on Galen's shoulder and began to lead him out.

"Xellos," Filia called out to stop him.

"Yes?" Xellos said calmly.

"Bring him back on time. I won't forgive you if you're even a second late," she said.

"I'll be there as soon as you summon me, Filia-san," Xellos assured.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Xellos teleported far away, bringing Galen to a town he where he wouldn't likely encounter the golden dragons nor anyone who knew them. Things would become complicated for Filia if he were noticed, and especially if he were to be noticed with her son. But that should be easy enough to avoid. He brought Galen to a small clearing in a forest nearby a town.

Galen was silent after the teleportation. His fear increased by a small amount. "Are you alright, Galen-san?" Xellos asked.

Galen nodded in affirmation, but didn't say anything. He looked ahead, dazed by the unfamiliar surroundings. Xellos smirked. He really was a helpless creature. He became shocked and frozen in place so easily. Living with dragons, those who were so much larger than him, he at least should have learned to be like a mouse and scurry away.

"Wouldn't you like to go play?" Xellos asked. Galen didn't give him a response, just looked at him warily. "Well, go on, then," Xellos pushed.

Galen walked forward, moving away. Xellos continued keeping an eye on him as he went over and stood by a nearby tree. He didn't play at all, just continued to look at Xellos with fear while pretending he wasn't. Xellos followed his example, and sat back, pretending to relax himself, and that he wasn't watching Galen at all.

With this, Galen became somewhat calmer. He began to play, eventually becoming very absorbed in it. He piled up small rocks in imitation of what he and Filia had played close to home. He play-talked to them and then began to climb the trees around.

Xellos smirked. It wasn't that difficult to deal with children. Child rearing had to be time consuming, but didn't seem like that much of a challenge. Filia had placed too much emphasis on the task. He could have helped her if she'd wanted him to. It was her choice to refuse the help, though.

Xellos supposed might even parent a human better than an actual human, were that task to be assigned to him. As a mazoku, he could offer stronger protections. In this case, it might end up being Xellos's task after all. Filia accepting him as a possible caregiver was her accepting him again, period. Had that actually happened, Xellos wondered? He was pleased as he thought back on their conversation. From her words then, it seemed it had.

Xellos continued to keep an eye on Galen, idling by himself. But Galen only stayed absorbed in his play for so long. After about an hour, he stopped, then crept toward Xellos. He stopped and looked away as Xellos looked directly toward him. After a while, Galen began to walk toward him again. He eventually stopped, standing at a removed distance from Xellos, staring at him.

"Oh, are you finished already, Galen-san? It looked like you were having a lot of fun there," Xellos said.

"Hey," Galen began. "Are you really my father?"

"Hm?" Xellos's focused his attention sharply on Galen. So, young children picked up on things more than adults realized. Well, at least Galen had picked up on something that had been said directly. "Well, I suppose there's no one else you can call that in this context, is there?" he said.

"So you are?" Galen asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Xellos supposed he should give the young boy an answer he could understand. "Yes," Xellos said. For now, it wasn't exactly a lie to give an affirmation. Galen would better understand the complications behind thinking of him as such when he was older, Xellos considered.

Even in that moment, Galen only looked at him dubiously. "But you're not human," he said.

Xellos could have laughed. So, he'd picked up on that, had he? It appeared Filia's son was more observant than her, and at a much younger age. "Yes, that's right," he confirmed.

"I knew it," Galen said. "Humans can't fly."

"Ah..." Xellos looked up at him in surprise. Yes, Xellos had been floating in the air there in front of Galen's school when he'd first seen him. "Well, it's right that I'm not human, but humans can perform magic that resembles what I did."

"No way," Galen said.

"It's true," Xellos said. "It just takes the right sort of magic skills. Do you know magic, Galen-san?"

"Yeah," Galen said.

"Show me," Xellos said.

Galen frowned, peering at the ground. He then stared directly at Xellos. "No, you show me," he said.

"Show you?" Xellos repeated.

"Show me how you fly," Galen said.

"It's not really flying, it's just projecting myself wherever I wish," Xellos said. Galen looked at him patiently. "Understand that I can't teach you that, but I can show you if you'd like."

"Yeah!" Galen said, grinning at the idea.

Xellos picked Galen up, then teleported himself into the sky above. Galen held on to him and looked down. Xellos noted that he didn't appear frightened, only curious. "Hold on tight, won't you?" Xellos said.

Galen nodded. He had flown with Filia many times before, but this experience was different. Xellos was just still above the world. It was very eerily silent without the air rushing around him. Come to think of it, he preferred flying with Filia. "Go back down," he said.

Xellos complied with the request, then placed Galen on the ground. "Did you have fun?" Xellos asked.

"Yeah," Galen said. "So I can do that? Like you?"

"Not exactly like me, but it might look similar," Xellos said.

"Show me!" Galen demanded.

"Ah, well, it's a little difficult at your age to accomplish. There are some steps you can take to eventually develop the skill, though. Why don't you show what magic you already know?"

Galen fidgeted, and then walked away. "Let's do something else," he said. Xellos shrugged, and then followed him. Just killing time, Xellos was content to idle.

* * *

Arriving home, Filia looked around. They weren't there at all. She had been worrying about Galen all day. She wasn't sure she should have trusted Xellos at all. She couldn't track him now.

Less than a minute with these worries in her mind, Xellos and Galen appeared from thin air. "Welcome home, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"Mother!" Galen said, running up to her.

"Ah, hello," Filia said. She observed Galen and saw that he was happy and unscathed. She felt instant relief. Why had she been so worried, anyway? Xellos had always done what he said he would, and never hurt her, at least not directly. But he was himself after all.

"Mother," Galen called, poking her as he did.

Filia looked down. "Yes, Galen?"

"Xellos-san is my father, right?" Galen said.

Filia glared at Xellos, who smiled back at her. She turned her human form and grabbed Galen by the shoulder. "Galen, don't repeat that. You understand me? Don't say that again!" As Filia looked at her son's face, she saw only confusion. "Do you understand me? Tell me, Galen!"

"Yes," Galen said quietly.

As soon as Filia stood up, Galen ran out of the room. She frowned. She'd spoken harshly to him, but it wasn't exactly his fault, was it? There stood Xellos, a smile on his face as usual, calmly observing her. No, he wouldn't hurt Galen directly, but that wasn't the only way he could hurt him. "Xellos! Didn't you say just this morning that you could keep this a secret?"

"Yes, but I also warned you that children can be very unreserved," Xellos said.

"How could you miss that I also wanted you to keep it a secret from him?" Filia said.

"But I'd already mentioned it in front of him before," Xellos pointed out. "He asked me about it again, just like he did just now with you. Surely you're not suggesting I should just lie to him, Filia-san."

"I... I wouldn't suggest something like that," Filia said tersely. "But you know as mazoku you can't be a parent, anyway."

"I know as a mazoku I can't be a parent, but I do know as a human, he required two parents," Xellos said. "I was one of them, wasn't I, Filia-san? It's an interesting quandary, isn't it? Which of the two true statements to go with, that is."

"Just don't claim what you aren't. It takes work and dedication to really be a parent," Filia said.

"It's true, perhaps. Well then, I suppose I should put forth my best effort," Xellos said.

"Xellos," Filia said with a sigh. "Could you really do something like that? No, would you?"

"Yes," Xellos said. "For now I can, and I'm willing. Though he's an ordinary human, your son's an interesting child," he continued.

Filia nodded, though still had pause. In addition to worrying about Galen that day, her mind had also been occupied with thoughts of Xellos. She couldn't really understand him, what his thoughts and motivations had been before and even now. She knew she wanted him around and to accept him into her life again. But she also knew she shouldn't ignore her well-justified reservations about it. "Xellos, maybe I made a mistake today," Filia began to speak.

"Why?" Xellos said. His face was serious now, and he looked her in the eyes, demanding an answer. "You really do want me, don't you, Filia-san?" he said.

"What I want isn't the only thing to consider," Filia said.

"So you do want me?" Xellos said.

"I have my duties as a priestess and a mother," Filia continued. She clenched her fists and eyes and looked away. She felt Xellos's hand on the side of her face. He gently ran it down, and she opened her eyes and looked at him again. "Xellos," she said.

"So, you do want me?" Xellos repeated calmly. Filia pulled away from him, and he almost felt a wave of fear. She'd already rejected him, so why had he put himself in this situation to be rejected all over again? Zelas had ordered it, he recalled. Yes, his master remembered how easy it had been for Xellos to get needed information from Filia when they'd been closer, and now casually ordered him to repair their relationship.

It wasn't as simple as Zelas might make it seem, though. Xellos hadn't wanted to do this at all, and had very much expected to fail. Still, he'd been surprised that morning. He had been contented as Filia embraced him, and now that she was pulling away from him he was upset. It was exactly the same as it had been in the past, with her accepting him only to reject him later as though she never had. Then he'd just passively sat by. Even though both then and now, he hadn't wanted it to happen.

He'd react differently now. It being part of his master's orders gave him the right excuse to continue, though he knew he just did it for himself. "Filia-san, I suppose you won't give me a direct answer," Xellos said. "But I suppose I don't need to hear it. I make a good guess myself."

"Don't provoke me," Filia begged.

"If you'd like, I can be direct," Xellos said. Filia was silent, looking away from her. He'd already know for a long time it was what she'd wanted. "I apologize for being unable to give this to you earlier."

"Xellos-"

Xellos interrupted Filia right away. "I wanted to be with you then. I still do now."

Filia found herself happy to hear this despite herself. Still, she refused to looked at him. "You can't imagine how complicated it is for you to say that, Xellos," Filia said.

"Is it? I suppose so. But I don't care," Xellos said. "Right now I'm even able to give you what you want. Just say it. If you want me to be your lover again, you know I can do that. I believe I'm also willing and capable to be the kind of parent you'd want me to be. The complications don't matter to me for either."

Just because they didn't matter to him didn't mean they didn't matter at all, Filia thought to herself. "But Xellos-" she began.

"Filia-san," Xellos said. He almost begged her now, clasping her hand.

Filia did like having him nearby. In addition to easing her loneliness, could he also somewhat ease her burden of raising Galen by herself? Though not sure if she should, she did want to trust him. Seeing him humbling himself here was swaying her. "Ah... Alright, Xellos," Filia said. "If I were to tell you to be my faithful lover and Galen's attentive father, then you will, will you?"

"Yes," Xellos said calmly. "I'll do what I can as long as I can, Filia-san."

"Then do it," Filia said.

Xellos put on his smile again. "Since you've asked, I will," he promised.

"And... I don't care about myself, but do pretend to love Galen, won't you?"

"Oh, alright," Xellos said. "But Filia-san, haven't I acted as a person who loved you? If you think I am, it would be exactly the same as if I was, wouldn't it?"

"Oh no... I don't think I was ever that naïve, Xellos," Filia said. Even before she'd known he was a mazoku, she'd hadn't ever believed that her feelings for him were anything but one-sided.

"Hm, I see," Xellos said.

He almost sounded disappointed, Filia noted. However, the truth was the truth, and she wouldn't be persuaded to fool herself so easily. Still, Filia had to admit that Xellos had acted the part fairly well at times. Recalling that, she felt the urge to be close to him again. Filia pulled Xellos close and kissed him. It felt so nice, and it had been so long since she'd been intimate with him, or even with anyone like this. She went to kiss him again, and was annoyed as he pulled away.

"Ah, Galen-san, there you are again," Xellos said.

Filia sat up. Galen stood by the door, and she could see he looked troubled and disturbed. Filia could understand her son's confusion, she'd been very contrary, showing affection to Xellos and then scolding Galen for suggesting an association between them. Sighing, Filia went and embraced Galen. "I'm sorry for before," she said to him. "Xellos is your father, but you really can't tell anyone, okay?"

Galen still seemed confused, but still hugged her back. He was still too young to understand this fully, Filia realized. She'd have to try to give him a better explanation later. But for now, she tried to make sure he still felt loved. Filia absolutely wanted to make sure that Galen knew he was loved. Looking at Xellos, she still had to wonder wondered just how long he'd be able to maintain that kind of illusion for her son.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Xellos smiled at Filia as she returned. "Welcome home, Filia-san," he said.

"Mother!" Galen exclaimed, hugging her. He then ran right off again.

"It's an energetic child that you have," Xellos said, amused.

"Yes," Filia said, sighing. "It really is a relief that he no longer has to go to the temple regularly. He couldn't even sit still there."

"Well, much of what you Flarelord worshippers do is quite boring, you know!" Xellos said.

Filia felt like sighing again as Xellos said this. Though she knew her everyday tasks there really were all very boring to an observer. "I know it's not enough to hold a young child's attention all day. It was such a bother to keep him from getting into trouble. He'd find ways to keep himself occupied.

"Oh? Such as?"

"Such as picking the burrs off his clothing and placing them on the seats of the elders, drawing the nets without warning as dragons were flying in..." Filia stopped talking, seeing that Xellos was stifling a giggle. "It's not funny, Xellos! Everyone there was generous enough to tolerate him."

"I'll have to respectfully disagree, Filia-san. Your stories are very amusing. I'd like to be a fly on the wall in the temple and observe these sorts of things."

Filia was glad Galen wasn't there to hear Xellos's approving of his bad behavior. Though Galen was never a bad kid, she told herself. He'd be amused by his pranks, but when scolded, Galen would listen seriously and show remorse. Filia recalled how he'd been silent and just looked and listened at one of the elders as he had explained why such actions had been dangerous. Yes, her son showed proper shame and gave proper apologies when she prompted him to. Xellos's reaction could give him the wrong impression, though.

"Filia-san," Xellos began again. "I've been trying to get Galen-san to show me his magical talents. When do you have him practice?"

"Oh... Well, I was beginning to teach him some basics of holy magic, and some white magic. But I haven't done any of that lately," Filia admitted.

"Why not? Do you find it too challenging to be a teacher?"

"It has been difficult for him. And well, Xellos, Galen is a human. It wouldn't be completely surprising if he had no magical talents."

"Oh? It doesn't seem like you to give up so easily," Xellos said.

"I'm not giving up," Filia insisted. "There's also his age to consider. Right now his lessons focus on things like learning to count and recognize symbols. He's not old enough to memorize complicated incantations."

"But he has to start somewhere, the same as you did," Xellos said. "Didn't you have all sorts of complicated magic practice, even as a child?"

It had been a while, but Filia recalled now that she had performed many repetitive tasks that she'd hated doing when she was young.

"Starting young helps you have a larger bucket capacity than otherwise, hm?" Xellos said.

"Is that the same for humans?" Filia said.

"Of course," Xellos said.

Filia frowned. She had wanted to give Galen the best she could, but she'd failed in yet another aspect. She'd been considering things the best she could, however. "I only know how to teach magic to other dragons, and only from what I recall of my own lessons. Humans here don't really do magic, there's no one for him to go learn from," she said.

"But the continent where we met would have the both the energies and the resources necessary to develop his magic, wouldn't it?" Xellos said. He surprised himself as he said that. "Well-"

"I'm really not sure I could go there for that... Even for the short-term of his childhood," Filia said. She frowned, still further considering the idea in her mind.

"Oh, yes, don't worry, Filia-san," Xellos said. "I'm sure you'll find the best option."

"Your continent may not be the safest to be at the moment," Filia said. "It seems Valgaav's seal is weakening." Peering toward Xellos, she saw no reaction at all. She came to a sudden realization. "That's why you're here, isn't it?" Filia said. Xellos didn't answer, and she clenched her fits. "I thought so. It's why you bothered with us in the first place, isn't it?"

"Filia-san, please don't overreact," Xellos said.

"Don't accuse me of that, monster!" Filia said.

"You know I was under my master's orders to come here, and that I couldn't have without them," Xellos said.

"I did know that! But still, to think everything was for your goals as a mazoku."

Xellos opened his eyes, looked toward the door, then toward Filia herself. Filia found it somewhat alarming, his eye contact without even his put-on cordiality. "It's true," he said. "But everything I said to you, everything I promised you, that's also true. Those things are what's really important to you, or aren't they, Filia-san?"

Yes, Filia thought, despite knowing her duties and how she should be wary around mazoku for various reasons, she hadn't considered that. She'd only considered her own needs and what she'd wanted, as well as how interacting with him might benefit her personally. Filia frowned as she thought of that.

Besides her own selfish considerations, Galen was starting to get attached to him after she'd continued to allow Xellos to help her care for him for weeks now. Every day had brought them closer, and Galen would definitely miss Xellos if he were to leave. It wasn't just her who was involved anymore. Galen would also be hurt by whatever her decisions were now. Feeling Xellos's hand on her own, she peered toward him again, and he now smiled at her. So, he knew he'd caught her, did he? She straightened up. "Will you even tell me exactly what you're seeking here?" Filia asked.

"Oh, well, I would say it's nothing that would offend your ideals, Filia-san, but you have a way of surprising me," Xellos said.

"As I thought, you won't say," Filia said.

"I'm sure you've already figured it out yourself," Xellos said.

Filia nodded. Her clan's rushed magic had been what had sealed the rogue mazoku hybrid. Xellos wanted information from her.

"Mother! Look what I found!" Galen said. He held a small lizard in his hands.

"Oh, Galen, take it outside. And please be careful," Filia said.

"Father! See?" Galen excitedly ran to Xellos now, holding the lizard up.

Xellos crouched down. He gently took Galen's hand. "Filia-san is right, Galen-san, you have to be careful."

"I'm not hurting it," Galen said.

"There, there. It's okay, just let go a little bit," Xellos said.

With Xellos's hand on his, Galen slowly loosened his grip. He jumped and yelped in surprise as the lizard suddenly went free, wiggling to the ground. Galen watched as the lizard ran away, laughing at the way it moved.

"Well Galen-san, it doesn't appear that you hurt it," Xellos said.

"No, I didn't!" Galen said.

"I didn't suppose so, but you're very big compared to a tiny creature like that. Do you enjoy seeing them?"

"Yeah," Galen confirmed. "It was tough to catch," he added.

"It runs from you like you're a predator, is that right?" Xellos said.

"Yeah, they always run," Galen confirmed.

"Because they're scared of someone so much bigger. Aren't you careful yourself, when you're around all the dragons?" Xellos asked. Galen nodded. "Well then, Galen-san, you need to remember to be careful with the smaller creatures yourself."

"I just wanted to see," Galen said, frowning.

"If you really wanted to get a closer look, there are better things to do than scoop it up like that. You'll have to approach slowly, quietly... It might take a lot of tries, but then you'll get a close look at the lizards you love, and they won't get so scared. Understand?"

"I understand, Father," Galen said. He jumped off of Xellos's lap, and looked at the small lizard, still in the corner, at the entranceway. Galen demonstrated his understanding of Xellos's words by taking one small, quick step toward the lizard. It moved only slightly, and Galen stared at it purposefully. He took another step, letting his foot fall as quietly as it could. As Galen went to take the third step, the lizard ran out the door. "Hey!" Galen shouted, now running after it.

Xellos laughed. Filia also saw the humor in her son's young impulsiveness, and smiled. She wasn't mirroring that sort of sentiment in her own decisions, though. Xellos had given her what she'd wanted and needed, and even been surprisingly gentle and affectionate with her son. She wouldn't let the current knowledge lead her to distance herself from him again. She'd just approach things directly.

"So Xellos," Filia began. "Will you tell me exactly what your purpose is here, and exactly what you want to know?"

"Only what I can, and of that, only what is necessary," Xellos said.

"Is that right? Well, it's the same for me," Filia said.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Xellos said.

"I see. Let's discuss things, then," Filia said. She pulled out a chair and invited Xellos to sit with her at the table.

* * *

The next day, Xellos stopped Galen before he could run outside. "Galen-san, we can't go play right away," right away.

"Why not?" Galen asked.

"I have some work to do."

"You have a job?" Galen asked dubiously.

"Ah... Yes," Xellos said. "Well, perhaps not defined by human terms," he said. "I mean, it's very similar, but it's not a job I can just leave. I follow my master. At all times I'm a subject of her will."

"Your master?"

"Yes, the distinguished Beast Master-sama is my master. I'll have to see her today. You'll come with me."

"Do I have to?" Galen said.

"Yes," Xellos said. "You wouldn't want me to just leave you alone, would you?" Galen shook his head vigorously in response to the question. "Well then, let's go."

"But I hate temples," Galen said.

"Oh, it's not exactly like that," Xellos said.

"Praying is boring!"

"Galen-san," Xellos began, waving his finger in a scolding manner, though he still smiled. "Filia-san wouldn't be pleased to hear you say something like that. She's told you that prayer is important, correct?"

"Yes... I'm sorry," Galen said, staring downward.

"No need to apologize. You'll be happy to know that our trip won't involve anything boring like that. There's no praying to statues involved. I'll just be paying a visit to speak with Beast Master-sama myself," Xellos explained.

"Really?" Galen said, looking up with some interest.

"Indeed. You will need to be quiet while we discuss things and speak to her respectfully should she acknowledge you. Understand?"

"I understand, Father," Galen said.

"That's good. Are you ready then?" Xellos asked.

"Yes!" Galen said, nodding.

"Let's go," Xellos said. He picked Galen up, and then disappeared to the astral side, appearing on the Wolf Pack Island. He put Galen down in the stone hallway. Galen was alarmed at the new darkened surroundings, but was assured as Xellos looked down at him and smiled. They both walked forward.

As they reached the entrance to room where Xellos knew his master would be waiting, he turned to Galen. "Wait here. Don't wander away," Xellos warned.

"Okay," Galen said, nodding.

Xellos walked in, and greeted Zelas as she nodded at him. "Beast Master-sama," he said, bowing.

"Xellos. I take it you've been successful?"

"Indeed, Beast Master-sama. I'm not so sure how what I've gained will help you, though. The Golden Dragons have blamed the weakening seal upon having relied on humans, and having rushed the instruction to said humans."

"It wouldn't have lasted anyway," Zelas said. "Valgaav's unsightly grudge grows as he remains in the static state, and his power grows as he continues to feed upon it."

"I was thinking the same as you, Beast Master-sama. And from what Filia-san shared with me about how the seal was created, our suspicions would be confirmed. Had Valgaav had been a pure mazoku, it likely would have lasted for thousands of years, untouched."

"Tell me everything, Xellos," Zelas ordered.

Xellos nodded. He started repeating to her everything that Filia had willingly shared about her clan's secrets, and how said secrets had been used in the seal. Xellos knew his master wouldn't want him to spare a detail, so he took his time, and answered all of her questions carefully.

It was starting to take a while. Xellos quickly peered toward the entranceway. Galen still stood there silently, carefully watching the two mazoku in front of him. Though it might be amusing if he wandered off to play a prank, Xellos knew it was better as is, and was glad that Galen had been obedient. The long hours in the dragon's temple with Filia's constant redirection had prepared him for situations like this.

Xellos also found it relaying his information to Zelas to be boring, and wasted no time as he did so, though he was sure to be complete. As he finished, Zelas sat thoughtfully. Xellos waited in silence, waiting for her to instruct him further or dismiss him. In the quiet, he heard Galen fidgeting behind him.

"Alright, Xellos," Zelas finally said. "From what you've said, I don't think there's anything we can do right now to reinforce the seal alone."

"It seems so, Beast Master-sama."

"I can see that clearly. Well Xellos, continue to see what else you can find out from the dragon priestess. Having her in our favor may be beneficial," Zelas said.

"Oh, Beast Master-sama, I apologize if I'd implied before that I had her in our favor," Xellos said, bowing. It was true that Filia had willingly helped him, but she had thought about it and decided to do so herself. Xellos knew Filia wouldn't do something simply because he asked, nor had her feelings about mazoku goals and ideals changed in any way.

"She favors you, doesn't she, Xellos?" Zelas said, smiling wryly. "If that's true, she might as well favor me, correct?"

"That's an excellent point, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said. He was an extension of his master's will, after all. But he knew Filia's 'favor' of him was fragile, enough that had she heard Zelas's previous statement, Xellos was sure it would have shattered. "I'll do my best to maintain that favor," Xellos promised.

"Yes, do so now. And be prepared, as I may call upon you for other duties soon."

"Yes, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said. He stood up and bowed politely again, turning to the exit.

"Oh, and Xellos?" Zelas called.

Xellos turned back around. "Yes?" he said politely.

It happed within a few seconds. Xellos saw Zelas's subtle predatory cues as she gazed toward Galen. He appeared in front of Galen instantly, just as Zelas herself moved toward him. With just enough time, Xellos blocked his master's sword with his staff right before it hit the young boy.

"Hmph." Zelas smiled slightly as she pulled away and stood up straight. "You had to know I was bluffing, didn't you?" she said to Xellos seriously.

"I'd like to think I can read you very well, Beast Master-sama. So yes, I knew you were bluffing," Xellos said.

"Did you?" Zelas said calmly.

Xellos felt the subtle challenge, and fell to the ground, groveling to show his submission. "Of course, Beast Master-sama. You have no reason to take the life of one powerless human, do you?"

"Hmph. To your feet, Xellos," Zelas said, and waited for him to stand before continuing. "So, understanding my bluff is hardly the point. If I wanted his life, it would be mine, wouldn't it?"

Xellos nodded. He knew that if Zelas wanted even his own life, there would be nothing he could do, save with the protection of an even more powerful being, which he wasn't likely to get. Not counting that, everything she wanted from him was already her's. If she'd wanted Galen dead, he would be already. There was another purpose to her actions here. It had been a test, and by showing dissent, he'd failed.

"So, explain your defiance here, Xellos," Zelas said.

Xellos knew how serious the situation was, but still remained calm. Xellos felt Galen's hand reach over to him now. Though Galen might appear to be calm, staring ahead at Zelas, he was trembling. The miasma radiating from the young boy also made it apparent that he was terrified. Xellos smoothed Galen's hair affectionately, and then looked Zelas right in the eyes. "Oh? Did it really seem to be defiance to you, Beast Master-sama? If I did anything to make it seem so, I apologize."

"You think a backhanded apology will do in this situation, Xellos?" Zelas said coldly.

"I apologize for having acted in a way you may have misunderstood. I would never defy you, Beast Master-sama. My intentions are your own," Xellos assured. "And, yes, I understood your intentions here as well as you, but there was a third party here as well. Galen-san is too young to understand any of this. I had to protect your intentions by responding to your actions. Filia-san is very protective of her son, you understand."

"But you knew I wouldn't kill him," Zelas said.

"Yes, of course. But Galen-san wouldn't understand that, nor would he understand why the person he calls 'Father' wouldn't protect him. It would sow seeds of distrust which would spread to his mother. Keeping him alive isn't enough, Filia-san also wants her son to remain happy and healthy. I know well that protecting him from death would be unnecessary, but acting as such was necessary for your intentions, Beast Master-sama."

Zelas peered away, and upon seeing that, Xellos knew she understood him. "Alright Xellos, well said," Zelas spoke calmly, more relaxed. "It doesn't bother if you want to keep him as a sort of pet, as long as you don't forget your duties."

"Of course, Beast Master-sama," Xellos assured. He peered down at Galen. "Galen-san?" he said. After Galen let go of him, Xellos smiled reassuringly. "Beast Master-sama's intention wasn't to upset you here. Forgive her, alright?"

Galen peered over at Zelas, then back at Xellos, not responding. As a mazoku, Xellos could still very clearly see Galen's unrelenting fear. "Alright?" Xellos repeated coolly. Galen eventually nodded. "Good," Xellos said. "Let's say good-bye to her then, shall we?"

Galen nodded, and politely bowed to Zelas the same as Xellos had. "G-Good-bye, Beast Master-sama," he said. After Galen had spoken, Xellos put his hand on the boy's shoulder, and led him out of the room.

"Right," Zelas said absently-mindedly as her servant and the young human left. She knew Xellos very well herself, having created him and spent a good deal of the last millennia around him. He was good at playing a role, but gave a different kind of energy to roles he actually wanted to play. Xellos's current actions made Zelas slightly uncomfortable, as his own desires and motivation were starting to show through, despite how he'd justified his actions here. Well, he had always been loyal, as was a mazoku's nature to be, so his personal feelings didn't much matter. She just needed to be sure to remind him of that.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Galen appeared to have completely forgotten the incident with Zelas by the afternoon, as he sat outside, happily drilling his lighting spell. From talking to Filia, Xellos found out that he'd weakly managed the spell once, but really still hadn't memorized the incantation at all. So they worked on it all afternoon. Xellos lay back and continually said it for Galen to repeat himself. Just as it seemed Galen had grown tired of it, Filia returned.

Galen ran up to her right away. "Mother! Welcome home," he said.

"Thank you, Galen," Filia said. "How have you been today? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! I met Beast Master-sama," Galen said.

Filia's expression fell in horror. She picked her head up, glaring toward Xellos now.

"Mother?" Galen said, concerned.

"Galen, please go wash up," Filia said.

"But Mother-"

"Go," Filia said. Galen saw his mother's firm expression and left. Filia now turned her attention to Xellos. "So you took my son to meet a dirty mazoku lord?"

"I didn't take him to meet her so much as for me to meet with her myself," Xellos said. "I do have my own duties to complete, Filia-san."

"If you'd told me what you were planning I would have taken him with me to the temple instead!" Filia said.

"I didn't see a need. I knew my duties wouldn't take me very long compared to yours," Xellos said.

"That's not the point! Do you really care so little that you'd put my son such danger?"

Xellos opened his mouth. He would argue that his great master had no reason to hurt Galen at all, but Filia really did have a point, didn't she? It really hadn't been a good idea to bring Galen along, had it? Though his master wouldn't randomly kill trivial humans, she also wouldn't hesitate to eliminate them if they got in her way. From then on, Xellos would just do his best to just keep Galen out of her sight. Out of sight, out of mind, was it?

Filia noticed that Xellos looked thoughtful. His expression wasn't harsh, but he'd lost that put-on cheerfulness. Then suddenly, he smiled, gaining eye contact with her again. "I apologize for worrying you, Filia-san. I won't bring Galen-san into audience with Beast Master-sama again, if I can at all avoid it," Xellos promised.

Just like that, Filia wondered? "You won't?" she said.

"Yes. It shouldn't be that much trouble," Xellos said.

"Well, good," Filia said. How quickly that matter had been solved almost left her feeling uneasy. She continued the conversation to try and alleviate it. "I know she's your mother, but-"

"Hmph." Xellos smirked as she spoke. "A term like that isn't used in the mazoku hierarchy. It fits you, and humans, but not us."

Filia paused. It had seemed improper somehow to refer to a mazoku that way even as she'd said it. But with Galen frequently calling Xellos 'Father', it had started to seem normal. However, Filia recalled that Xellos had always referred to his mazoku master completely differently, reminding her of just how deviant her son's language and her own relationship with him was. She brushed off the thought and went back to the subject at hand. "So, you won't take him there anymore." Filia said.

"No. However, Beast Master-sama did remind me that she can summon me at any time, and seemed to imply that she would be doing so soon. What should I do with Galen-san while you're at the temple?" Xellos asked.

"Hm," Filia paused to think. Xellos may be able to give Galen to her unnoticed, but that would just raise questions. The dragons in the temple with hadn't asked many questions about why Galen suddenly wasn't around much, but there would be many about why he suddenly was. There had to be a different solution. "If the situation were imperative, someone in town may be willing to watch him for a short time," Filia considered.

"That would be helpful, wouldn't it?" Xellos said.

Filia nodded. "I'll have to chat around town and ask someone tomorrow when Galen goes to his lesson. I hope someone will be willing to help."

"I'm sure they'll be charmed enough to say yes as you ask them, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"Perhaps," Filia said, blushing. She sighed happily. She was glad Xellos had accepted and accommodated her concerns so quickly, she hadn't really wanted to fight with him again. She took hold of his hand.

"Hm?" Xellos was surprised at the sudden affection.

"I'm really happy you're with me, Xellos," Filia said.

Xellos smiled, a default reaction of his. "How kind of you to say, Filia-san," he said.

"I really did mean it," Filia said. She blushed. "You're cruel Xellos, to give that kind of reaction to my honest feelings."

"I apologize," Xellos said. It really had contented him to see Filia being so opening and trusting of him in that moment. "I'm also satisfied I can do as I wish right now, Filia-san. I missed you over those years."

Filia didn't care if he was manipulating her for his mazoku intentions at the moment, she was just pleased to have him there, supporting her and Galen, and saying words like this. Filia pulled him closer and kissed him. Xellos wondered if this was a casual expression of her affection, or she actually desired him right then. "Galen-san is just nearby, isn't he?" Xellos pointed out.

"I-I know," Filia said, blushing. She tried to quiet her own desires. "You will spend the night to me, won't you, Xellos?" she asked.

"If you wish," Xellos said.

Satisfied, Filia took Xellos's arm and walked back with him. As they walked into her den, Galen walked right in front of them. He looked up at both Filia and Xellos, his hair wet, his expression concerned. He saw Filia was no longer angry, but that just made him more concerned. "Mother, why are you mad?"

"It's alright Galen, you didn't do anything wrong," Filia said. "I just didn't want you to get hurt by visiting a mazoku."

"Beast Master-sama is a mazoku?!" Galen exclaimed.

Filia was growing increasingly irritated that Galen referred to the mazoku lord so respectfully, but decided to let it go. "Yes," she said. Filia glanced at Xellos. Should she tell him that the person he called 'Father' was as well? No, Filia decided, there was no need to share something so upsetting with him at his age.

Xellos let go of Filia's arm, and closely approached Galen, patting him on the head. "Your papa is also a mazoku, you know!" he said.

"Father is too?!" Galen said, appearing distressed as he glanced from Xellos to Filia.

"Xellos, why did you tell him that?" Filia said.

"He already knew I wasn't human, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"That's not the point." Filia sighed.

"Father, then are you a bad guy?" Galen asked.

"From the point of view of those in the Flarelord's temple, without a doubt!" Xellos said cheerfully. He saw Galen's crestfallen face. "You really should think of me as a villain as well."

Galen clenched his jaw and stomped his feet. "No! I won't! They shouldn't say you're a bad guy!" he said.

"But I am their enemy, so they will," Xellos said. "Though I'm not your enemy at the moment, Galen-san. I can advise you to think of me as one, since that could change, but that's your decision."

Galen continued to clench his fists, and his lip twitched. Filia put her hand up, sure he was going to throw one of his rare fits. Instead, he ran to Xellos, hugging him tightly. Galen began to cry, burying his face in Xellos's robes as he did.

Xellos picked him up and carried him to a chair. He said nothing while Galen cried, only waited for him to stop. Galen eventually quieted, and just sat in his lap silently. "Do you feel better now?" Xellos asked. He could still see the miasma encircling Galen, but it seemed quieter now.

"Father, you're not a bad guy. I love you," Galen said.

"Well, right now it's fine for you to think that way, Galen-san," Xellos said.

Galen sat up, smiling. He dashed off to the kitchen area. "Mother, can we eat soon?"

"Yes," Filia said cautiously. She'd been watching Galen closely, seeing how upset he'd been. He seemed mostly calmed now, not completely happy, but still mostly normal. "Are you alright, Galen?"

"Yeah," Galen said. He frowned, not feeling too badly himself anymore, but concerned about why his mother might think he felt badly. "Is it alright?"

"Yes," Filia said hesitantly. She smiled at him to reassure him. "If you feel fine, then that's okay." She imagined there would be more discussion later, there was no need to approach everything tonight. Though maybe Xellos had been right to bring up the topic, she supposed she would have had to at some point. "I'll have something ready to eat soon, Galen."

"Okay," Galen said. He ran back outside. Xellos smiled as he watched him. It was easy enough to interpret the young boy's reaction. As he was now, Galen was only upset because he found out one he loved was a mazoku. He likely didn't fully understand what that meant yet, only knew that those in the temple he often spent time had cursed mazoku over and over. There was no thought in his mind that mazoku couldn't love, or that Galen himself shouldn't love Xellos because he couldn't do so in return. It was naïve, but Xellos supposed he really did appreciate Galen's sentiments.

* * *

The next day, Xellos appeared in front of Filia as she went to the human settlement to get Galen from his lesson. "Xellos, you startled me," she said.

"Good afternoon, Filia-san," Xellos said. "How did everything go?"

"Oh, just fine. The family in the farm just outside town agreed to take Galen in case you had an emergency. It was difficult to explain it, though."

"Don't worry, Filia-san. Give people information, and they tend to come to conclusions on their own," Xellos said.

"I suppose so," Filia said. She also supposed Xellos used that technique quite often himself.

"Oh, Filia-san!" Who Filia recognized as Galen's teacher came out of the building, and quickly approached her. "I was hoping to catch you!"

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Filia asked.

"Yes, it certainly is! It's not related to his current studies, but I should let you know, Galen may make a talented sorcerer!"

"Why would you say that?" Filia asked. The humans here really didn't know much about magic at all.

The teacher led Filia to the back of the school, and pointed over the fence. "Galen! Show us your spell again."

Galen nodded. He closed his eyes as he concentrated. Xellos watched closely. Had he memorized the incantation? Experienced sorcerers could mutter it quickly, even reword and skip over parts if they wanted, but as the beginner that he was, Galen needed to concentrate and say the whole thing. "Lighting!" he eventually shouted aloud. A ball of light briefly appeared. The humans children and even adults around him stared.

"It's amazing, isn't it? I haven't seen anyone his age do anything like that before!" Galen's teacher praised, and continued talking to Filia, who just nodded as she spoke.

"So, Xellos," Filia began as the teacher finally finished, leaving them alone. "You've been teaching him, then?"

"A little. Everyone here seems quite impressed, and Galen-san really did work hard to get to this point. But you must know others his age have progressed far beyond this stage. He's behind. And I'm not really the best teacher of white magic."

Filia nodded. "Perhaps I should spend more time with him on this myself," she said.

"That is one solution," Xellos said. There was also the solution of allowing Galen to live where human magic users were common, and putting him under the guidance of a human teacher. Xellos didn't want to mention this to her directly, though. If she did bring Galen back to such a continent, it would make things less complicated once his duties for Zelas ended here.

Her following him would make for a nice happy ending, but Filia had chosen to leave him before. Xellos wanted to think that things were different now than then, but knew them being separated again was a very real possibility. Filia had duties here, and Xellos himself would leave the moment Zelas saw no further use for him being there.

It was inevitable, but he didn't like to think about it. Xellos even avoided giving Filia the mere suggestion. He didn't want to deal with the outcome of her outright refuse him right then. Deciding to push the likely turn of events out of his mind for the moment, Xellos's uneasiness dissipated.


	22. Chapter 22

22

It wasn't long before Xellos was summoned by his master, as Filia and Galen were eating their morning meal. He gave them a quick farewell before going to where Zelas had summoned him. Xellos looked around, seeing that he was on a beach. He could see Zelas standing there, looking even sharper than usual, standing by one of her fellow retainers, Deep Sea Dolphin, who was accompanied by her general, Riksfalto.

"Hey Xellos, nice of you to show up," Riksfalto said.

Xellos nodded politely at Riksfalto. "Beast Master-sama, I've arrived. Dolphin-sama and Riksfalto-san, it's been a while. It's nice to see you again," he said. "I apologize if I've at all inconvenienced you."

"Inconvenience, that's one way to put it," Riksfalto said. "I'm here to clean up the mess you left, you realize that, Xellos?"

"Oh, is that so?" Xellos began. "How kind of Dolphin-sama to allow Riksfalto-san to help me. I'm humbled by your courtesy."

"Enough, Xellos," Zelas said. "But we have gotten to the point of this meeting already."

"Yes. So Riksfalto-san has been given the task I was unable to complete all those years ago? To eliminate Valgaav?" Xellos said.

"Not quite," Zelas said.

"We've agreed that you'll be there to assist Riksfalto as she goes about incapacitating and recontaining Valgaav," Dolphin said.

"Is that really what you've decided on, Beast Master-sama?" Xellos said.

"Yes," Zelas said firmly.

"Then I'll help Riksfalto-san to the best of my abilities," Xellos said.

"Won't be necessary," Riksfalto said. "And even though my orders are to 'contain' him again, it'll be the same if I just destroy him, huh, Dolphin-sama?"

"That's right," Dolphin said.

"I do wish you the best with that endeavor. I'll humbly assist you in any way I can, though as you say, it may not be necessary at all," Xellos said.

"Hey. You're laying it on a little thick, aren't you, Xellos?" Riksfalto said.

"In any case, Xellos understands his purpose here now," Zelas interrupted. "You can summon him the same as I do for this purpose, Riksfalto."

"And I except you to do so," Dolphin said.

"Yeah, I've got it," Riksfalto said, waving her hand. "No worries, Dolphin-sama, you know I'm always going to follow orders. Even if it means I've got to deal with this damn priest."

"That's all then, isn't it?" Zelas said. Dolphin nodded. "Well then, I'll meet with you later, Dolphin. Xellos, now."

The other two mazoku disappeared, and Zelas motioned for Xellos to follow her. "So, you can likely guess what I'm about to say," Zelas said.

"Something to address how you were unable to convince Dolphin-sama and the rest of the extent of Valgaav's current power," Xellos said.

"It's true," Zelas said. "I do think they have some understanding, but for Dolphin to casually risk her subordinate like this, it shows she at least really doesn't. It annoys me that she'd think I was just having you play around all this time, but it seems it can't be helped until she sees it for herself."

"That's unfortunate," Xellos said. So the higher ranking mazoku hadn't even gotten to the point of deciding on just how much of a threat Valgaav was? It seemed unproductive to Xellos.

"So though of course you'll be assisting Riksfalto here, your true goal is just to ensure her survival. We lost enough in the war, and Phibrizzo just recently. Sacrificing needlessly would be pointless."

"Beast Master-sama, don't you have a better plan than this, though?" Xellos said.

"I'll let you know where and when it concerns you, Xellos," Zelas said.

Xellos was silent. It wasn't his place to judge his superiors, but that they seemed so ineffectual in this situation left him with a sense of unease. He held back any other comments and only nodded to Zelas. "Of course, Beast Master-sama," he said.

"So now you'll go back to that dragon priestess, correct?" Zelas said.

"Yes. In order to resume the other task you've give me," Xellos said. It pleased him that he'd be able to return so soon.

"Hmph. You really enjoy it, don't you?" Zelas said.

"Hm?" Xellos said. He supposed he did. He knew he was just playing a part, for both Zelas and Filia's purposes, but he supposed he did get a lot of enjoyment out of it. Retaining his affiliation with Filia, and acting as a father to Galen, these were tasks that he'd grown to enjoy, and really wanted to do. "I suppose," he admitted to Zelas.

"Hmph. You're making a mistake, Xellos," Zelas said.

Xellos studied Zelas closely as she said this. It was an ominous statement on the surface, but observing her, Xellos saw no signs of anger or malice, so it wasn't a threat. In fact, Zelas seemed a little bored, as if she'd just spoken to him offhand. If the warning were serious or not, Xellos couldn't figure out why his master had said that. Going through his mind, he really couldn't think of any mistake he'd be making at the moment. And if he were truly making some kind of mistake, wouldn't his perfectionist master redirect him? "Beast Master-sama... What do you mean?"

Zelas shrugged. "Well, I suppose it's your mistake to make. It doesn't really matter much as long as you understand that Riksfalto is now your priority."

"I do, Beast Master-sama," Xellos assured.

"Then it's fine. You're dismissed, Xellos," Zelas said.

Xellos bowed to her before he went on his way. He still considered her vague warning in his mind. Xellos recalled that his master had been wary of how he'd acted with Galen. And this warning came after a discussion of what had been going on near the Flarelord's temple. Well, he wasn't really making a mistake at all, Xellos assured himself. Xellos knew his greatest loyalty lied with the mazoku race. It was fine for him to enjoy Filia's company and care for his son while remembering that.

Oh? Xellos stopped his thoughts for a moment. Ah, so there was his mistake. It was one thing Galen to be allowed to think of Xellos as his father, as it could be true from Galen's own limited understanding. It was another for Xellos to begin to think of Galen as his son. Yet Xellos just had, despite his own knowledge that being a mazoku he couldn't be.

But was there anything wrong with that, really? Xellos pondered the question to himself. It didn't seem there was. If Xellos himself had that thought in his mind or not, the reality would be the same. Xellos had been acting as Galen's father, so nothing would change if he allowed himself to think he actually was. Galen was different than Filia, who thought he was incapable of love. But though Filia wouldn't fully accept his 'love', Galen likely already did, without Xellos having expressed it at all. It was the truth for Galen that the two of them were appropriately father and son, so if Xellos thought the same, it could just be the truth, period, couldn't it?

Xellos smiled to himself, momentarily apologizing to Zelas in his mind. He understood his master's warning now, but he was just going to ignore it. She hadn't given him an order to do otherwise, so there was no problem with that either.

* * *

Looking over Galen's shoulder at his writing practice, Xellos felt Riksfalto's summon. How inconvenient she was, summoning him now. Well, he and Filia had prepared for this. "Galen-san," Xellos said.

"Yes?" Galen said.

"Your papa has to go to work now," Xellos said.

"Right now?" Galen said.

"Yes. I'll have to take you to your friend's farm, now. Why not take your work?" Xellos said.

"Okay," Galen said. He picked up his book. As Xellos teleported him to the front of the farm, Galen tugged on his robe. "Hey, when will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. Filia-san will know you're here and come get you if I can't," Xellos said.

"Will it be that long?" Galen said.

"I'd have to say that it most likely will," Xellos said.

"Okay," Galen said, his disappointment unmasked. But after Xellos took him in and briefly explained the situation, Galen was happy to see his friend from school. "Good-bye, Father!" Galen said cheerfully.

Xellos was sure to be out of sight from the humans before he used his teleportation technique, transporting himself from one continent to another without too much delay. As he arrived, he realized he was right in front of Valgaav's seal, Riksfalto next to him.

"Took you long enough," Riksfalto spoke to Xellos without looking at him. She was instead glaring at Valgaav's sealed form.

"I apologize if you were waiting for long," Xellos said. "So, what now?"

"His seal's breaking, but not fast enough," Riksfalto said.

"Don't we want to keep him sealed as long as possible?" Xellos said.

"Yeah, yeah. He's sealed now, he'll be sealed again soon enough. I just can't wait to get a piece of the guy that gave even you so much trouble, Xellos," Riksfalto grinned as she brandished her large trident-tipped sword.

"I see," Xellos said. They both stood silently and stared at the sealed Valgaav.

"Damnit," Riksfalto said, impatiently stabbing her sword to the ground. "I thought it was about to crack, but I guess Valgaav's holding out on us. What a little shit."

"Well, it's still quite some time before the estimate Beast Master-sama gave me," Xellos said.

"Heh. I guess so. Must have been the same estimate Dolphin-sama gave me." Riksfalto leaned against her sword and sighed. "Sorry, Xellos. It's boring as hell to sit here, and that's what I've been doing. Just staring at something, you eventually see what you want to see, you know? Even if you're just imagining it like I did."

"It's no bother, Riksfalto-san," Xellos assured. "I can't say I look forward to his release, though."

"Oh yeah, this guy really hates you, huh?" Riksfalto said.

"That's true," Xellos said. "However, I'm in the company of many others in that respect, Riksfalto-san. Our entire race, every god, every golden dragon, and others."

"Wow, this guy's got issues. I'll be doing everyone a favor, even him, huh?"

"That's one way to look at it," Xellos said.

"Yeah, but he's got to 'hatch' first, doesn't he? I'm so sick of just waiting and watching."

"How faithful you are to your post, Riksfalto-san," Xellos said.

"Sure," Riksfalto said dryly. "Wish it wasn't my post, though. It's so boring to just watch some loser as he doesn't move at all."

"Couldn't you do something else while watching him?" Xellos said.

"Dolphin-sama would be pissed if I distracted myself," Riksfalto said.

"Hm," Xellos paused, put his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Wait just a moment," Xellos teleport away, then came back carrying a small bottle.

"What you got there?" Riksfalto asked curiously.

"Just some ink," Xellos said. He jumped down into the pit where Valgaav resided in his seal, then began to touch it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Riksfalto demanded. She ran over to Xellos, who looked at her curiously.

"He can't do much now, so we can do things like this," Xellos said.

Looking at Valgaav from just the right angle, Riksfalto saw Xellos had painted a mustache on him right over the seal. Her face broke into a smile, and she chuckled. "Oh man."

"This way you aren't taking your eye off him," Xellos said.

"Wow, Xellos. I never would have expected something silly like this from you," Riksfalto said.

"Why is that?" Xellos inquired.

"You're always so formal whenever I see you, you seemed way too uptight for something like this," Riksfalto said.

"Was that truly your impression of me?" Xellos asked.

"Yeah, you really don't seem like too much fun."

"But I am the trickster priest, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess that can mean more than one thing," Riksfalto said. "Give me that stuff," she said.

"Here," Xellos said, handing over the ink.

Riksfalto took her time, drawing awkward teeth on him from one angle, flowers from the other. Xellos laughed as she continued to mock him. Eventually, Riksfalto just sat by the seal again, staring.

"That was fun, but now I'm bored again," Riksfalto said.

"Already? You're a bit like a child, aren't you?" Xellos said.

"Hey, you were enjoying it as much as me, and it was your idea!" Riksfalto accused.

"Well, that much is true," Xellos admitted. He had been referring to her short attention span more than anything else, though. With all tasks given to him, Xellos spent a lot of time just waiting, and did so dutifully, often for weeks spreading into months. He wouldn't get bored this quickly, though things often got quite tedious, especially with a situation like this, literally standing in one place and watching a motionless being.

"I don't feel like waiting much longer," Riksfalto said.

"Oh?" Xellos said. It was very rare for a high-ranking mazoku to dissent to their master's plans. He wondered what Riksfalto was getting at here.

"Dolphin-sama wants me to take care of this guy when his seal is broken, right? I'll just get to work at breaking the damn seal and obey her quicker. It's the same thing as waiting, right?" Riksfalto turned to Xellos for approval.

Xellos laughed. He often took liberties in his own instructions, but had never done something he'd known would this intensely displease his master. It amused him to see Riksfalto doing so. "Well, I suppose Dolphin-sama only estimated when his seal would break, she didn't say you shouldn't become a variable."

"I know, right? So I ought to just bust this open so I can end Valgaav and we can go on to whatever else we need to do."

"He is being kind of rude, to delay your dramatic ending," Xellos said. He really did wish that Riksfalto could just slice apart Valgaav as the unexpected valiant hero of the world. It would be convenient for him. Such a battle would also be fun to watch.

"You wanna see it, huh Xellos?" Riksfalto said.

"If you could provide me with the ending you say you're aiming for, I'd be ecstatic to watch it," Xellos said.

Riksfalto grinned as she looked toward Valgaav. She picked up her sword and swung it up into the air again. "It's rude to keep the audience waiting, isn't it?" she said.

"One could say that," Xellos said. He was amused now, not because Valgaav might be freed, but at the idea that Riksfalto might so something so displeasing to her master. He hadn't thought she would at first, but now it seemed she was seriously learning toward it. It was riveting to watch, all while considering if she would or wouldn't.

Riksfalto paused, pondering her action, then grinned even wider. "I think I'm going to bust this seal apart," she said.

"How bold," Xellos said, cheering her on.

"Maybe it's what Dolphin-sama had in mind in the first place," Riksfalto said.

Xellos laughed again at the obvious misinterpretation. "Well, who can tell? But if you had the ability, and she did send you here..."

Riksfalto nodded. She was done talking. She took a swing at the crystal-like seal. Nothing appeared to happen, but she hit it again and again, smudging the drawings that the two of them had done before. Eventually, an energy appeared to go through the seal. "I think I really saw the bastard move this time," Riksfalto said.

"Oh? I do feel obligated to let you knot that this really is a dangerous thing you're playing with, Riksfalto-san," Xellos said.

"I'm no kid playing around, Xellos. I'm the general of Deep Sea Dolphin-sama. I'll dedicate this victory to her. You just be sure to watch closely, and tell Beast Master-sama every detail of the victory I reached and you denied her." Riksfalto raised her sword, and hit the seal again.

"If you insist," Xellos said, nodding politely and stepping back. It had been fun teasing and goading each other before, but things were now serious. Xellos wanted to believe in the confidence of Deep Sea Dolphin. He'd even be willing to accept the humility of admitting Riksfalto's superiority over himself to Zelas. That just wasn't going to happen here. Xellos got on alert to be sure to complete his true task here.

Riksfalto began to get impatient, and now began to use magic in addition to brute force on the seal. Xellos just sat back and watched. It appeared she was getting somewhere. It was a good thing Valgaav had no powerful friends left in the world, or else he would have been freed a long time ago, Xellos considered.

The seal shattered very suddenly. It dissolved as Riksfalto hit it, and she was caught off guard as went through the now non-existent field. As aimed, it went right for Valgaav's head. He blocked it, and then a large, visible stream of miasma swirled around him, knocking both Xellos and Riksfalto's projections away.

"What the hell is this?" Riksfalto said.

"His power has increased while stagnating, as we predicted," Xellos said.

"By THAT much?" Riksfalto said in disbelief.

"Well, he is a mazoku hybrid, and had nothing else to do other than contemplate his hate," Xellos pointed out.

The dust began to settle around Valgaav, and he took a step forward, slowly approaching them. Riksfalto was starting to feel afraid, not a common sentiment for herself or other high ranking mazoku. She still stood her ground, glaring at him as he slowly approached. "Did you expect this much of an increase in his power?" she said.

"He was already overpowered when he was sealed. Beast Master-sama suspected his power may be enough to become the new dark lord. Hadn't she shared these suspicions with you and Dolphin-sama?" Xellos said.

"Not the time to rub it in, Xellos," Riksfalto muttered. "Hey Valgaav or whatever, I don't really fancy you as Ruby Eye-sama's replacement." Riksfalto got into fighting stance as she spoke to the approaching threat.

"Hm?" Valgaav turned his attention to them. "Tch. What you mazoku speak of is inconsequential," he said. As he spoke, Riksfalto charged at him. Valgaav put his hand forward. A stream of miasma followed, it was enough to knock Riksfalto's projection away again. Valgaav smiled. "I'll destroy your 'Ruby Eye-sama', not to replace him, but because he was Gaav-sama's enemy."

Riksfalto was on her feet, attacking Valgaav again. This time she was close enough that she could physically hit him. "Just die," she said, frustrated as he was able to easily dodge her blows. Then she shouted as Valgaav just grazed her in return. "You damn abomination," she cursed. "So you've gotten powerful! It still doesn't matter! Just like Gaav, you're a corrupted piece of trash!"

"Quiet!" Valgaav shouted. He went for a vital strike now, attempting to tear her physical projection in half. Just before he hit her, he felt himself hit, knocking his arm astray. Though he still hit Riksfalto, it was disabling rather than fatal as he'd intended. Valgaav went for a second blow. Before he could try to finish her off, Xellos appeared, using his astral teleportation to move Riksfalto's projection away.

Valgaav hit the ground instead, not holding back his fury. "So you're going to hide, are you, mazoku?!" he said. He calmed his anger only slightly, knowing such feelings now fueled him. Even if they were hiding, he had other enemies who couldn't hide as easily from him. He knew where they were. Valgaav took to the sky, flying away at high speeds.

"Damnit," Riksfalto cursed as she watched the mazoku hybrid flying away. "I can't believe I was that helpless."

"Beast Master-sama predicted you would be," Xellos said.

Riksfalto chuckled bitterly. "You really are no fun after all, Xellos," she said.

"I apologize," Xellos said.

"Apologizing even though you saved me? Yeah, whatever, Xellos," Riksfalto scoffed. "But to think a guy like that would be able to cause this much damage, maybe even destroy us even just by attacking our physical projections."

"I know from experience in battling him that he has some limited access to the astral side, he can transport parts of himself there," Xellos said.

"Yeah yeah, I know we should have listened to you and Beast Master-sama more now, but what can we do now?" Riksfalto said. She winced in pain. "Damnit, I wasn't supposed to let him out like that, was I?"

"That's another way to interpret things," Xellos said.

"Why can't you just say it directly? No way in hell I should have done that," Riksfalto said. "Oh man, Dolphin-sama's really going to give it to me now, isn't she?"

"Most likely," Xellos said.

"But you were there and didn't stop me, so I guess you're going to get it to, aren't you?" Riksfalto pointed out.

"Indeed," Xellos said dryly. He had to admit to himself he'd been acting quite childish here as well. "We'd better to go report to them now," he said.

"Yeah, they'll need to know about this right away," Riksfalto said grudgingly. Xellos helped her to her feet, and they left to face their masters.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Filia felt a horrible sense of foreboding. She felt as if it had suddenly become cloudy, though the sky from where she stood just outside the temple was clear. Unsure of what to do, she thought of simply stopping to pray right there, or just running back into the temple, trying to find out what was going on. She couldn't have been the only one to have sensed that.

"Filia," another priest of the temple approached her. His testy appearance gave her the idea that she was right. Filia just nodded politely at her senior, waiting for him to continue with what he wanted to tell her.

"That hybrid escaped our seal already," he said.

"He has, or he will?" Filia asked in disbelief.

"He has!" the priest snapped at her.

Filia paused, feeling more anxiety at this realization. "I thought we'd had some time left," she said.

"The prediction was wrong. There's no time at all, now. He may be approaching us at any moment. We'll need your help, as one who has performed the sealing spell before. If he comes here to attack us, we'll simply seal him again."

Filia nodded seriously. It might be futile, but it was all they could do at the moment. "I'll provide guidance to anyone who needs it," she said.

"I don't think there will be a need for that."

"Right," Filia said. They'd been preparing for this inevitability, so her fellow magic-practicing dragons at the temple would know the appropriate spell by now. "Then what should I do?" she said.

"Help us locate the appropriate areas outside the temple to seal him."

"Alright," Filia said. That had been on their agenda for awhile, but as far as she knew, they hadn't gotten around to actually doing it yet. Filia knew it was urgent, but still felt the same nagging questions she'd had when her elders had first suggested the task. They were the same as when Valgaav had suggested that the golden dragons had performed some crime against them.

Filia thought of the questions as she flew into air. As she landed, she turned to her senior priest. "Are we really so sure that he'll arrive here right away?"

"He'll make it here eventually," the priest said.

"Oh," Filia said. That didn't answer any of her questions, though. She was about to ask him why he'd been so sure, but as she looked over at the priest, he had an enraged expression.

"We should have long taken care of him," the priest said.

"We didn't have the resources at that point in time," Filia said, trying not to be a reminder that they really didn't at this point, either. "He was a powerful hybrid, the same as he is now," she commented despite that thought.

"Before he become a hybrid, Filia. That's when he could have been easily disposed of."

Filia felt uneasiness at how easily her comrade said something like this. "At that point, he would had just been another dragon, wouldn't he? It's unfortunate that one of our own strayed, but we couldn't have predicted something like that."

"Hmph." The other dragon's reaction to Filia's words was almost contemptuous. "He's not one of our kind, and our elders predicted the corrupt nature of his kind long ago. This one just happened to escape."

On top of her current negative feelings, Filia felt almost sick at the implications behind what she'd said. She wanted to pretend she'd misunderstood, but her senior had spoken very clearly. It pained her, especially how he'd acted as if he'd said nothing at all. "Let's go over there, Filia," he ordered casually, motioning to where other dragons were. "Stay vigilant, we're in for a fight."

They shouldn't be fighting at all, as it went against all of their teachings, Filia thought about saying. Especially not if what this priest spoke of was true. She held her tongue, thinking she couldn't consider that now. Even if they continually prayed for peace, they did need to protect themselves. Her dedication wavered, seeing the hatred in her fellow golden dragon's faces as they talked about the garbage that was approaching. Even so, she decided to give this her best.

* * *

Xellos and Riksfalto sat around where their masters had left them. There was nothing else for them to do other than wait for further instruction. Either that or a punishment. Neither Zelas nor Dolphin were pleased, but neither had the time to even scold their underlings given the new news they'd brought. So instead, they'd just been ordered to stay.

Xellos sat recalling how his master had glowered at him, though he'd completed her task perfectly. Riksfalto was alive, wasn't she? But he'd really known better. Now he waited, not really as a punishment but because his master really had nothing to assign him to do. The situation was bad, but he was powerless, and had just proven himself unreliable. So the same as the impatient Riksfalto, he only waited.

Zelas eventually returned. Both Xellos and Riksfalto stood at attention, and lowered their head to her. "Valgaav has destroyed the sealed piece of Ruby Eye-sama," she said.

"What?! He can't really do that much, can he?!" Riksfalto said.

Xellos said nothing. There was no need to question Zelas, it was definitely the truth. Xellos felt anger that Valgaav was able to push around the mazoku so much, even to this point. He wondered if the hybrid was really more powerful than Shabranigdu, or if the fact it was just a fragment of the dark lord, and a sealed one at that, had contributed to his victory.

"Beast Master-sama, come on! Tell us what's happening now," Riksfalto begged. "Is he going to destroy the world?"

Xellos wanted to chime in that they wouldn't allow that, but knew the mazoku had no power in this situation. "That isn't his intention, Riksfalto-san. He wanted to complete Gaav's goal, and now he has," he said instead.

"So now what?" Riksfalto said. She looked from Xellos to Zelas, hoping one of them would answer.

Zelas pondered the situation for a moment before she spoke. "Valgaav is a hybrid. He can't be expected to contain all of that power indefinitely," she said.

"So we ride it out, hide from him? I don't like that idea," Riksfalto said. "Where's Dolphin-sama? I've got to get out of here."

"We won't. We do need to be active, we can't let our guard down." Zelas said. She motioned to Xellos, who already looked at her attentively. "Xellos, I believe he's gone to visit the other group he grudges against. Your golden dragon 'friends', that is."

"Oh my. Well, they are the ones who sealed him," Xellos said. "He's had lots of time to consider that as well as their genocide of his race while sealed, hasn't he?"

"Right. Get over there and find if anything's going on," Zelas said.

"Understood, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said. He bowed before disappearing from in front of her.

* * *

Xellos was pleased to be able to travel back there. He did have some mild worry for Filia. She seemed the type to be able to take care of herself, but being how Valgaav was at the moment, she might be in some danger. She might have just gone to Galen, who was safely tucked away in the human settlement. He was in no danger, as the human race seemed to be one of the few things Valgaav had no issues with at the moment.

Upon arriving, Xellos stopped in a small clearing. He could sense the presence of some golden dragons nearby, and went toward them. Filia was among them, her expression somber, though she still held her head high as she spoke with the others.

Xellos felt some relief, perhaps he'd been more worried about her than he'd admitted to himself before. He'd need to find out exactly what went on from her later, but she'd likely be displeased with him if he tried to now, in front of other golden dragons. Xellos considered that he might get a chance to talk to her when she went out to find Galen, until then he'd take a look around and see what he could figure out for himself.

Xellos transported his projection to the inside of the temple. "Oh my," Xellos said to himself, smiling widely. Valgaav had been there, but he wasn't any more. In fact, no living soul remained.

Xellos could sense this fact, but even just looking and walking around in the deadly silent place on the physical plane would have led him to the same conclusion. There were bodies of golden dragons piled around everywhere haphazardly. Their temple had been desecrated, the ceiling and walls broken in and such. Even the statue of their god was broken apart.

"You're not really subtle at all, are you, Valgaav-san," Xellos said jovially. There was so much miasma around, he couldn't help but remain energetic. Valgaav may take Xellos's title of most personally hated mazoku with the golden dragons for this one. The scene was so merciless, it would cause any golden dragon who saw it to rage and despair.

In the inviting atmosphere, Xellos took the opportunity to observe every bit of it. He found nothing of importance to report back to Zelas, other than the fact that Valgaav had been there, and smashed them as easily as he had smashed the sealed piece of Shabranigdu. Considering leaving, Xellos returned to the bottom floor and took one look around again. He caught something out of the corner of his eye.

The smile fell from Xellos's face. His good mood disappeared despite the large concentration of miasma still around him. He felt chilled and frightened, not from the miasma, but a reaction from his own mind. There was no way he could be seeing what he was seeing, was there? Even then, it wasn't exactly what he thought, was it?

Xellos walked slowly toward the small figure crumpled in the corner. It looked like a very young human, or at least a dragon in human form. It must be a dragon, he told himself. Even though golden dragons, true to their name, had golden-colored hair, and this figure was dark-haired. And even though he'd heard that Galen was the only very young child who currently resided so close to the temple. Still, that didn't mean that someone else couldn't have wandered in.

Xellos picked up the figure. Observing it directly now, it was no doubt the corpse of his son. Xellos let out a cry in his shock. What was he doing there? Shouldn't he be on the farm he'd been left at? He shouldn't be there right now at all!

But despite what should be, Galen being dead in his arms was what was. Xellos didn't want it that way. He'd never felt so strongly about anything before. Right then he wanted Galen to be alive more than anything. But revival at this point just wasn't possible. He was simply dead.

Xellos heard a sound echoing through the desecrated temple. He couldn't really recognize what it was, and he didn't feel much like finding out. He placed Galen's body carefully on the ground and left.

Now Xellos was somewhere, not really sure where exactly, but alone. He had to collect himself before he did anything else. He wasn't fit to follow Zelas's orders in this state. In solitude, he tried to forget what he'd seen and remember what his master's intentions had been.

Xellos thought he heard footsteps. Yet he was sure he didn't really hear them, so he just sat where he was. Despite the fact that he didn't hear footsteps, a figure eventually reached him.

"Wake up, Xellos," she said. Just by speaking, the girl seemed to light up the world around them against his will. Xellos turned away from her. "Oh, I see you were awake already," she said.

"Witch-san, I haven't seen you in a while," Xellos said weekly. He wasn't in the mood for any visit from his imaginary friends, either.

Just by thinking so, the witch didn't leave. "It has been a while, from your point of view. I haven't needed you in a while, and you haven't needed a visit from me in order to serve my purposes. I see Valgaav is in the right place to serve my purposes, though."

"What do you mean by that?" Xellos asked. He stood up now, giving all of his attention to this witch.

"Well, I don't think now's the right time to reveal that to you," the witch said. "You're the crucial piece, anyway. But tell me, Xellos. Just how much pain are you in right now? Can you truly understand the pain of the others that you've fed off of now? The very misery that you were created from?"

Xellos was perturbed, he couldn't figure out what this girl's purpose was. What was becoming very apparent was that her purpose wasn't his. Though Xellos had originally thought she had been created from his subconscious to serve some purpose for himself, that wasn't true. The girl in front of him, mocking him in his unsightly state and having manipulated his actions before, she had her own intentions.

The witch spoke again. "Well, you've experienced misery before, but it was nothing like this, was it? What's it like to be as helpless as you would have others be before you?"

Yes, this girl was something other than a mere illusion. She stood clearly before him, manipulating the surroundings on her own whim. "Who and what are you?" Xellos asked seriously.

"Oh? I thought you had all the answers. I'm just a figment of your imagination, aren't I?"

"Witch-san, please don't joke. I can see your powers very clearly now." She'd gotten into his consciousness little by little, and now that his will had weakened, she had overtaken it.

"So you believe in me? Good. Then maybe now you can understand that I am what I've said I was all along. A voyager witch who transcends your world. Bernkastel, the Witch of Miracles."

"Bernkastel-sama, is it?" Xellos said. "What purpose could a great being like yourself have with me?"

"Already so respectful, are you, Xellos? That makes no difference with me. I might show you a miracle, but I'd have to be in the right mood."

Xellos felt some hope upon hearing that. This girl called herself the Witch of Miracles, did she? He did have a miracle he wanted desperately to see at that moment. Being at such a higher level of existence than himself, she might be able to accomplish it.

"As for what I want with you, well, I guess there's no harm in telling you now," the witch continued. "You're going to be my vessel in a way. I'll use you to mold the nature of your universe. It might momentarily relieve my boredom if I can complete my project using you," Bernkastel explained.

"So, if I'll be your vessel, you'll provide me a miracle?" Xellos said.

"Are you trying to bargain with me?" Bernkastel said. "It won't work, but why don't you tell me anyway. What miracle would you like to see?"

Xellos could see from the subtle smirk on Bernkastel's normally stoic face that she might have some idea of what that miracle would be. "Bernkastel-sama, don't you already know?" he asked.

"Go ahead and say it directly. I can guess, but I'm only a subjective observer. You wouldn't want me to assume something wrong, would you?" Bernkastel goaded. "So tell me."

"For my son to come back to life," Xellos said.

As Xellos spoke, Bernkastel giggled. She eventually laughed in an unbecoming way. Xellos only stood watching the witch's crude display, not letting his distaste for her actions show on his face. Bernkastel eventually stopped laughing, and stared at Xellos coldly. "Xellos, you do realize that I'm also the witch who knows that miracles don't exist, don't you?"

"Well," Xellos tried to consider her conflicting titles. "You are a powerful and benevolent witch. so you can bring into existence that which does not exist, is that right?"

"You have it all wrong," Bernkastel said. "Here's how my magic works, Xellos. I can bring into existence 'miracles', however, there has to be some possibility of those miracles occurring. With a 0.00000002% chance, I can make something happen."

"It sounds very impressive," Xellos said.

"Yes," Bernkastel said. "But you know the possibility of that boy coming back to life again? That would be a simple 0% chance. Not even I, Bernkastel, the great witch of miracles, could make it happen."

Though he'd known it already, hearing Bernkastel speak this compounded Xellos's pain. Bernkastel laughed again as she saw his reaction. "Oh, and Xellos? Even if I could do that, I'm hardly benevolent. I'd have no reason to help you. You'll be my vessel if you like it or not."

"Then what would be the purpose of your visit?" Xellos asked. He'd really prefer to be left alone.

"To make sure you were worthy of being my vessel. Your offensive nature as a mazoku didn't bother me as much as your lack of any real pain of your own. I thought this might do it, but I wanted to make sure you really were experiencing some kind of anguish now. You are, aren't you?" Bernkastel asked. Without waiting for an answer, she laughed again. "That's wonderful. As someone who feeds off suffering, why don't you make a meal of yourself?" Upon saying that, Bernkastel finally left.

Xellos's mind faded back to its dull, shocked state. He would agree that he was in pain at the moment. But as a mazoku, did he have any proof of that? Mazoku were made of miasma, so unlike other being, he appeared very much the same as at any other time. Even so, he felt his pain very clearly. But just like his love, there was no way to prove it.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Eventually, Xellos had to return to his duties. Sooner would be preferable to later. His master had sent him to that continent for specific reasons, and wouldn't appreciate it if he loafed around. But he didn't want to go. The next step would be to talk to Filia, and get some firsthand information of what had gone on. She'd have to address the part that Xellos really didn't really care to at the moment.

But Xellos forced himself, both for Filia and his master. He could delay only as long as necessary, and was certain he'd passed that time limit by now. Returning to the physical side, he found Filia quickly, and she was alone, walking in her human form along a road. That would make it the perfect time for the both of them, so Xellos simply appeared beside her. "Good afternoon, Filia-san," he said plainly to her.

"Xellos," Filia said. She wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself. When that failed, she just hugged him tightly, sobbing.

Xellos allowed Filia these moments of comfort and hugged her back. He stared into the forest beside them blankly. He'd just let her stand with him like this for as long as needed, uninterrupted.

Filia eventually did stop crying. She needed to tell Xellos what happened, but wasn't sure how to even begin. "So you know, that Valgaav's seal broke?" she said.

"Yes," Xellos said.

"It was sooner than we thought," Filia said. "Before we even knew the seal broke, he was on his way. We attempted to seal him again. Even though the spell completed, it failed."

"He's a hybrid. He can both produce and grow from his own miasma. Seeing he did that in great quantities while sealed, it's not surprising the same spell is no longer effective," Xellos said.

Filia nodded. She shook her head, she couldn't just talk about the generalities of the incident. "Xellos... In the temple... Galen was there when Valgaav arrived, and he was killed."

"I know," Xellos said.

Filia was shocked at this statement, both at the fact and the calm way Xellos said it. "You-"

"When I returned, I went to your temple to see the damage that had been done. I saw him then. But Filia-san, I thought I'd left him with your friends. How did he end up there?"

"I've just spoken to them. They were so apologetic. Apparently Galen was impatient to go back home, and they were concerned what might have been keeping me from getting him. So they let him travel back with some of the dragons who had come to their farm for trading. I didn't even know he had arrived before Valgaav attacked."

"I see," Xellos said. So that was it. It couldn't have been avoided. He wouldn't have even had a reason to warn Galen not to visit the temple that day. "What did you do with it?"

"With what?" Filia asked.

"The corpse."

"Oh," Filia said. Xellos was being so callous, she thought, but it was typical of him. "We have a lot to deal with in the temple concerning the dead. I thought it was best to just bury him in a human graveyard as soon as possible. It's done already." Filia had used that as an excuse to get away. There was really no reason to bury him there, but Filia had needed a reason to get away momentarily.

"I see," Xellos said. He had almost wanted to see Galen once more, but there was no point in that, was there? It was better this way.

Filia began to walk back to the temple again. She really didn't want to go, so walking slowly was the best. Xellos followed her, and that was fine for now, too. His presence was comforting, even though he was a heartless mazoku. She couldn't expect him to feel anything, though, so she wouldn't. His cold response to her son's death was to be expected, and didn't upset her.

"Filia-san, may I ask you a question?" Xellos said.

"Yes," Filia said. She supposed he wanted to ask her a question related to his duties as a mazoku. This was also to be expected from him, and she didn't have the emotional energy to feel angry about it at the moment.

"Well, I know the answer, but I'll ask anyway. You did give birth to a powerless, worthless being, didn't you?" Xellos asked.

Filia felt her sadness increase, and the anger she thought she'd been incapable of at the moment appeared. "How could you, Xellos?" she demanded. "Didn't I get enough grief for choosing to give birth to Galen and raise him while he was alive? How can you be so heartless by saying something like that right now!"

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" Xellos said.

"Yes, it's the truth!" Filia shouted. "My son was a weak and powerless being, he'd likely have remained so even if he grew to an adult! He was worthless to my clan and his life was destined to be short, the same as any human's. No matter what the outcome of his life, it was a waste of time for a dragon priestess like myself to raise him. I know all of this, because those from my clan told me so all the time, so I don't need to hear it from mazoku garbage like you!"

Xellos still stared ahead blankly. "So, his life was utterly worthless," he said. "Knowing that, I wonder if you can answer my question, Filia-san."

"What else, Xellos," Filia snapped as she miserably stomped forward.

"Just tell me why he died, then. It was a battle scene. I know you haven't been in as many battles with me, but just think about it. Would you bother with a mouse on a battlefield?"

Filia stopped walking, and turned to face Xellos. She'd assumed he was just increasing her misery as mazoku were expected to do, but now she thought she sensed almost honest heartbreak from his words. "You want me to tell you why?"

"If you could," Xellos said.

Filia shook her head, recalling when she'd found Galen in the temple. She'd been completely distraught, and asked why herself. The dragons present had tried to help her piece it together, and she thought they were probably right. Filia decided to share it with Xellos. "Galen didn't have any obvious injuries like most there. It was probably just an impact that killed him. During the battle, he might have been trying to get away, and hit by something or someone during the commotion. I don't think he was purposefully killed." It had even looked like someone might have tried to help him, since he was carefully placed, Filia recalled, but now she realized that it was probably Xellos that had placed him that way.

So that was it, Xellos said. From what he'd seen it made sense as well. The mouse had been crushed as the battlefield was razed. It happened all the time in war, Xellos recalled he himself must have crushed countless meaningless bystanders. Now he had an explanation. He still felt completely unsatisfied, as if he had no explanation at all.

"Xellos, are you alright?" Filia asked.

"Thank you for your concern, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"It's alright if you're upset," Filia said.

Xellos recoiled as Filia tried to touch his shoulder. Since when was it alright? He glared at Filia. "Please don't, Filia-san," he said. "From your point of view or mine, it was never alright."

"Xellos, you..." Filia wasn't sure how to respond, really. Her own fresh pain made it difficult to deal with the possibility of his as well.

"However, please accept my condolences for your loss, Filia-san. I'm afraid I must go report back to Beast Master-sama now." Xellos now faced away from Filia. "Good-bye," he said casually, and then disappeared from in front of her.

* * *

Xellos finished his report to Zelas of what he'd seen, being brief with minimal detail. Zelas narrowed her eyes at him. "So, do you know where Valgaav went afterwards?"

"I found no indication as to where he might have gone from there," Xellos said.

"Your dragon friend had no idea herself?"

"No, not that she told me," Xellos said.

Zelas still eyed him warily. She said nothing, sitting in silence before she spoke again. "Aren't you pleased she survived, Xellos?" she said.

So, Xellos realized, she knew. There was no reason for him to hide it, other than that he didn't really want to speak of it. "Our son died," he said.

"Hm. So that's it," Zelas said blankly. "It's too bad, isn't it?"

Zelas's words were tactful though her emotions were completely detached, the way a mazoku should properly behave. Xellos himself had been good at following that guideline. Just in this case, he'd lost that apathy.

"Hmph. I didn't really expect that you'd realize you mistake so soon," Zelas said.

"What mistake are you referring to, Beast Master-sama?" Xellos said. He thought he'd figured out what she'd meant before, but the answer he came up with didn't make sense again.

"From our very nature, it's impossible for us to experience the sort of 'love' beings such as humans do. If you try and seek out that 'human' love, you'll only get the human pain that comes with it," Zelas explained.

Xellos frowned at his master. "Forgive me, Beast Master-sama," he said calmly. "But how do you know that?"

Zelas raised an eyebrow, surprised that her servant would question her, and over such a trivial matter at that. "It stands to reason, Xellos."

"Reason?" Xellos repeated. "Beast Master-sama, there are emotions we can easily see through the miasma they produce. But something as abstract as 'love' can't be seen, by us or any other being. Reason would dictate that not only can't the mazoku race experience it, but it doesn't exist at all."

"That's enough irrelevant talk, Xellos. Go back and see what you missed by Vrabazard's temple until I figure out what to do with you next."

Xellos nodded and said nothing else, but was still angry. He felt like arguing with Zelas more, but calmed himself, knowing any intense arguing with his master would lead to nothing good, since he wouldn't be a properly submissive subordinate to her in doing so. So instead he let it go.

* * *

Going back to the temple of the Flarelord, Xellos took his time. As he traveled through the astral side in his true form, a human appeared beside him. But she wasn't human at all, she was Bernkastel, the witch. Humans appeared somewhat different on the astral side, and couldn't interact with them as easily as this.

"How have you been, Xellos?" Bernkastel asked, seemingly taunting him again. Though he didn't respond, she continued to follow him. When his projection appeared on the physical side, she did as well, standing around as if she'd been waiting for him. "In a hurry to be somewhere?"

Xellos continued to ignore her. He knew she existed now, but also suspected she was the type of being he could just not acknowledge, and then it would make no difference if she existed or not. If he paid attention to her, who knew what else she could do?

"It won't do to be rude to me, Xellos. You'll miss out on something important," Bernkastel said.

Xellos didn't mistake her threatening tone of voice. "Oh? Bernkastel-sama? Why is a great witch like yourself acknowledging me?"

"Just out of boredom," Bernkastel said. "Because of that, I've decided to give you an audience with someone I know you'll be pleased to see."

"Forgive me as I don't particularly believe you, Bernkastel-sama," Xellos said. The witch had taunted him mercilessly, the way no other had done. There was no point to her cruelty, other than to be cruel. He had no use for her, and didn't want to be of use to her, either. "Now, I'm offer to perform my duties. I'm sure an important witch like you has other matters to attend to as well."

Then there was another giggle, and another girl put her hand on Bernkastel's shoulder. Since she could interact with Bernkastel, Xellos knew this newcomer was also a witch, or at least a similarly fabricated being. She seemed different though. Her demeanor wasn't stiff and cold, but almost jovial in a way as she smiled. She was a little playful as she now wrapped her arm around Bernkastel's neck. As far entities like this went, Xellos had only ever seen the one witch, and was curious as another appeared.

"Go away, Lambda," Bernkastel hissed. "There's no need for you in this story."

"Come on Bern, would you really leave me out?" The newcomer pouted.

"Yes," Bernkastel said.

"Oh, wow. That's cold, but that's Bern for you," the other witch said, sighing. "You're going to mess things up here just by being yourself. I'll patch things up if you want me to."

"Excuse me," Xellos said. "I don't believe I've met your friend, Bernkastel-sama."

"Hm. We can just call her my own blonde lover. There's no need for her to have a name in this story," Bernkastel said.

"Yeah Bern, I'm totally not going along with that. I'm not going to be as stingy with my name as you were, especially not at this point of the story." The blonde girl walked up to Xellos and casually held out her hand. "I'm Lambdadelta. Titles aside, you should know I'm a witch that's as high ranking as Bern here."

"It's nice to meet you, Lambdadelta-sama," Xellos said politely, taking her hand. He was surprised he could shake it, as these two didn't necessarily exist on the physical plane.

Lambdadelta grinned, then laughed at Xellos's surprised expression. "He's really wrapped up in this, isn't he, Bern?" she said.

"Thanks to my efforts here, yes," Bernkastel said.

"Well, I know it must have been difficult for you to be so social for so long," Lambdadelta said dryly. "Leave the invite to the next stage to me, okay?"

"I'm not sure I trust you to do that," Bernkastel said.

"Hey, I'd like nothing more than you to be successful here, Bern! Then I can play with you all I want, right? There's no reason not to trust me," Lambdadelta insisted.

"Fine," Bernkastel said. She threw Lambdadelta an envelope and then disappeared.

Lambdadelta held it, and then looked at Xellos. "She's quite a character, isn't she?" Lambdadelta said.

"Indeed," Xellos said.

"She even taunted you about your dead kid, huh? Sorry about that. I love Bern, but she can be kind of tasteless sometimes."

"I would agree that it's tasteless to do things like that with no purpose," Xellos said.

"She had her purposes. Bern's kind of sensitive when it comes to dead kids, since she kind of is one, after all. Mocking you helps her forget how painful it was for her." Lambdadelta shrugged as she spoke.

"Oh, is that it?" Xellos said. "So the two of you 'witches' are nothing more than a ghostly phenomenon."

"Uh, no, not exactly," Lambdadelta said. "We were once humans, but not in this world. The human doesn't really jump up and become the witch, either, more like we're the personified pain of the humans we used to be. In that way, witches and mazoku aren't so different after all."

Xellos nodded, though he was still mulling over the concept and trying to understand it better.

"But there's one major difference that really pisses off Bern. As mazoku, you don't remember the pain of the millions to released their miasma to create you."

"Indeed we don't," Xellos admitted.

"Yeah, but witches, in a way we are the humans we used to be. We can't forget the pain that created us. So you see, we're both made from grudges. But the witch remembers her grudges, and the mazoku, like you, well, you just use the power of other people's grudges, you don't have any of your own."

"It's true," Xellos admitted. "But Lambdadelta-sama, we are doing the suffering beings a favor, even if we don't share their feelings exactly. We'll eventually put an end to the world that caused their grudge, after all."

"Hm." Lambdadelta raised her eyebrows, smiling as if to dismiss his words. "It's pretty convenient for you to think you can relieve everyone's grudge. We all have them for different reasons, after all," Lambdadelta said. She fidgeted with the envelope in her hands. "You have your own grudge now, don't you?"

"You witches are very well informed, aren't you?"

"And don't forget it," Lambdadelta said, grinning to herself.

"In that case, there's no need for me answer your question," Xellos said.

"Sure, fine," Lambdadelta said, shrugging. "I'll just get to the point. You know Bern lied to you, right?"

"It doesn't surprise me, but about what exactly?" Xellos said.

"The possibility of your 'miracle'," Lambdadelta said.

Xellos knew better. But he felt some hope right away as she said this. Interested, he gave all his attention to Lambdadelta.

"Don't get too excited," Lambdadelta said as she saw Xellos's reaction. "She was right in that dead things are dead, there's no possibility of him climbing out of his grave."

"Then what?" Xellos said.

"Us witches play in fragments, repeating worlds. In this world, he's dead, no doubt about it, that's the end. But after this world ends, there might be another where he's born and still lives past the point he died. Bern's better at calculating than me, but I can still say with certainty it's above the 0% she quoted."

"I see," Xellos said. No matter what, his son was dead, then. "I'm not really interested in what would happen to a different me and different Galen in other worlds," Xellos said. "I still have to live with the current world, don't I?"

"Yeah, and thinking that, I can tell you might make a bad witch," Lambdadelta said. "But trust me Xellos," she continued, now holding up the envelope Bernkastel had given her. "This little 'party' will be of interest to you, even if you don't care at all about what Bern and I do as witches."

Xellos took the envelope. Opening it, there was a simple invitation to Bernkastel's tea party, no time, date, or place given.

"You'll be there, right?" Lambdadelta said. "See you later then!" she said.

Xellos regained his attention to the actual physical world as Lambdadelta released him from her attention. He looked for the invitation, but couldn't find it again. Despite his reservations, he was slightly curious as to what it would entail, but wondered how these witches might expect him to attend at all. He decided to forget about it for that moment, and went on his way.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Filia hadn't wanted to face this meeting at all, and neither did anyone else, it seemed. Landing in the outside the designated area, she saw the other dragons said nothing to each other as they wanted, and even avoiding looking at one another. They had quickly glanced at Filia when she arrived, then continued their silent wait.

And what an agonizing wait it was. Filia in particular found it so, having tried to avoid any idling moments like this. Even as she wished it would be over, the minutes only dragged on. Finally, she decided to speak up. "We've waited long enough."

The appointed leader, Hesperia, stepped toward her. "Not everyone's arrived, Filia-san," he pointed out.

"Well, anyone who hasn't arrived is just gone, I imagine," Filia snapped. Some of her fellow dragons glared at her, their posture becoming offensive. Filia knew they thought she'd stepped out of place just then, but was beyond caring. The truth was that though it wasn't many, a few survivors had abandoned their duty at the shrine, and waiting for them was futile. "We can't afford to waste this time, there's too much to be done to recover."

"There's the matter of eliminating the hybrid, first," another dragon pointed out.

"Why?" Filia said. No one was willing to answer her. "Knowing everything you all do, I don't see a point in it!" Filia trembled with anger. It wasn't at Valgaav, but her own people. They had committed a grievous crime against him, Filia now knew. That alone was troubling, but even if they had been attacked for no reason other than 'evil', they should concentrate on preserving peace rather than continuing to destroy. Why couldn't they understand that imperative?

"Filia-san-"

"The best action regarding Valgaav would be to pray," Filia added. "We should be discussing our plan to recover, then doing what's required as quickly as we can."

"That's not the focus of our meeting today," Hesperia said calmly. "Filia-san, you may excuse yourself this time. Why don't you lead the discussion for next time? Please go and think about what we can do to recover our temple."

Thought she was still angry, Filia bit her tongue. She merely nodded before taking flight again. It had been improper to even show her personal feelings to that extent. Even if Hesperia had just been patronizing her, she would do as he said, and have points to calmly discuss ready for a meeting if it occurred or not. Filia flew toward the temple.

Flying over the disaster area, Filia was surprised as Xellos appeared beside her. "Oh? I suppose you can see more from up here," he said.

"Xellos? What are you doing here?" Filia asked. She looked around frantically, wondering if anyone had followed her. "Please, just wait for me as home, will you?"

"If you insist," Xellos said. He left and immediately appeared by Filia's home. Looking around, Xellos could see that she'd been there already since Valgaav had attacked. Galen's things, the clothing, books, and other possessions that had been just for a young human, were all stacked by the door. So, she was getting ready to write him out of her life, too.

Soon enough, Filia walked in the door, seeing Xellos looking through the pile. "Oh..." she said.

"There you are, Filia-san," Xellos said. "How have you been?"

"It's been very trying," Filia said. "And you, Xellos?"

Xellos didn't respond. He hadn't been well, but he couldn't appropriately discuss it with anyone other than the illusionary entities that he didn't much care for. His loss was really as fictional as they were to anyone else. Xellos kept a straight face as he faced Filia. "I suppose it is time to move on," he said.

Filia nodded. "He was another pointless casualty of war. I'll continue to pray for peace, and move on."

"Peace? What good will that do?" Xellos mocked.

"If peace is reached, tragedies like this will be prevented. It's difficult, but moving on and forgiving is the best course of action," Filia explained.

"What's this foolish sentiment? To think I once thought you were different from the average hypocritical dragon," Xellos said.

"What would you do, Xellos?" Filia shouted. "Even if you want to continue the war, Galen's death was likely an accident, there's no one to blame it on!"

"If it's an accident, then why do you think praying for peace is a solution?" Xellos said. "The truth of the matter is that you can pray for peace all you want, extending the lifespan of the golden dragon into infinity, but your gods will never be able to bring that true perfect peace into existence."

"Then what WILL you do, Xellos?!" Filia demanded.

"Galen-san's death was an inevitable result of the deformed nature of our world. Everything here was pulled from our great mother with neither permission nor intention, forming this travesty of existence. You can expect war, and all sorts of unpleasant things, Filia-san. From now until when the mazoku race brings the world to perfect destruction." Xellos paused. "Oh?" he seemed to become calmer. "You know, I've always believed this, it's just now I appreciate it differently." He put a smile back on his face. "So, Filia-san, why don't you instead pray for the mazoku race's swift success, hm? There will be no peace until everything is returned to our mother in the great sea of chaos, you know."

As Xellos turned to her with his inappropriate smile, Filia herself became calmer. "Alright, Xellos," she said.

"So you will?" Xellos blinked, surprised she'd ever agree with him on this issue, and so easily at that.

Filia shook her head. "I mean, it's alright for you to mourn you own way," she said. She was falling back on her prayers madly in this tragedy, and it seems Xellos was leaning heavily on his own belief system as well. She'd been frightened of that mazoku belief system in the past. She'd called it evil, unable to understand how creatures with such beliefs could stand their own existence. She still didn't, but here and now Filia didn't see an evil being with evil beliefs, just a suffering one grasping for an answer. "You can't forgive the world, and it's understandable, because you're a mazoku. I'll forgive you for acting as is your nature."

"Will you?" Xellos opened his eyes again, his smile falling. "I'm afraid I have no need for an arrogant dragon's condescending forgiveness," he said.

"I didn't mean it to be taken that way, Xellos," Filia said.

"I've had enough," Xellos said. "I apologize, Filia-san. I have to say good-bye for now."

Filia watched as Xellos again disappeared and left her. Maybe it was best. Mourning could be a very personal thing, and it didn't seem they could help each other at this point. Filia transformed back to her dragon form, ready to follow Hesperia's instructions. Keeping busy with the tasks of her clan was what she did, staying in her empty home only increased her heartbreak.

* * *

Xellos had lost his sense of time. The days and nights came and went, and he tried his best to perform his duties, but didn't feel much like doing them. Though he was usually sharp and attentive to what his master wanted, his mind became muddled, and he wasn't sure what to do from there.

So he wandered around various parts of the world, looking for news of Valgaav. The information he found wasn't likely to be helpful. Feeling like a failure, Xellos sat and looked at the sky. Then he looked back down at his hand. The envelope that Lambdadelta had given him was there.

"Oh, so it's my turn to be tormented again?" Xellos said. Though he didn't feel like going, it was something to do, to satisfy the curiosity that still remained. He opened up the simple invitation and looked at it again. "Dear witch-sama, what I am supposed to do with something like this? I'd accept, if you were here."

The invitation disappeared, and Xellos from himself going from the drab surroundings of the forest, to a fancy sitting room. He saw a variety of 'people' there, the only two he recognized being Bernkastel and Lambdadelta. The two sat at the end of the long table side-by-side. Xellos wonder if he might not be dressed for the occasion, as everyone wore fancy dresses or suits, and he was just in his priestly robes.

No one seemed to notice much, caught up in the festivities and their own conversations. Xellos observed the two witches he knew. They'd claimed to be lovers, and looked like it now. Bernkastel had on a casual expression. It might seem cold to others, but it was cheerful when compared to how Xellos had seen her before. Lambdadelta whispered in her ear, and they both laughed, Lambdadelta hugging giving her a quick hug. How warm and natural it seemed. Xellos was almost envious, but instead just smiled as he watched them. Lambdadelta had told him that they were beings made of pain and suffering, yet they still shared casual moments like this.

"Hey, your star guest showed up," Lambdadelta said to Bernkastel as she noticed Xellos.

"Oh?" Bernkastel said. She motioned next to her. "Come Xellos, we've saved you a seat."

Xellos nodded and sat down next to Bernkastel. "It's a very nice party you're having, Bernkastel-sama," he said. "But I'm afraid I don't know what my purpose is here."

"To meet someone," Bernkastel said. "Though there's really no reason to introduce the two of you. Isn't there someone here you recognize besides us?"

Xellos looked around, carefully observing each person. Other than the witches, everyone was dressed as he likely wouldn't normally encounter them, so maybe he'd missed someone. As he looked around the table, Xellos saw someone he might recognize. He looked closely at the blonde girl across from him, next to Lambdadelta. "Lina-san?" he said.

It looked like her, but at the same time, it didn't look like her. This girl had Lina's face, but a different hair color, and a serious expression that wasn't at all typical for Lina for any extended amount of time. Xellos realized who this might be, or at least, who the witches wanted him to think it was. This entity wasn't anyone he should address so casually, if even at all. He put his head down. The best he could do now was to not speak to her.

"Oh, I think he's noticed," Lambdadelta said.

"Is this him?" the Lina look-alike asked.

"Hmph. Maybe I do need to introduce you after all," Bernkastel said. "L, yes, this is Xellos, the one who serves as my vessel into Ruby Eye's world. Xellos, this is L. She's an incompetent creator, of your world and a couple others."

Xellos sat there in shock. So it was her? The mother of everything? How could the witch just sit there and speak to her so disrespectfully?

"I can't imagine your intentions in showing him to me, Bernkastel," L said. "It only gives me an advantage that I didn't have before, doesn't it?"

"That is the point, L. It was getting a little one-sided, even for Bern," Lambdadelta said.

"Oh, yes," Bernkastel said. "My victory is almost guaranteed. I just wanted to give you a little chance, to do whatever you thought you might, if you could encounter my mazoku vessel."

"Oh, Bern. This isn't even a real game, is it? You're so competitive," Lambdadelta said, and then giggled as she poked Bernkastel's face.

"Even if it's not, she'll still lose," Bernkastel said. "But take my present, won't you?"

"Right. Thank you, Bernkastel," L said.

"You're welcome," Bernkastel said coldly. She turned to Xellos. "What about you, Xellos? Aren't you also going to thank me? I know I'd like the chance to bash my clumsy creator as an equal. Go ahead, Xellos. Smash her over the head and scream at her, no one here will mind."

Xellos looked up, though he didn't dare look directly at the woman across from him. He got to his feet, and the bowed. "I am but your humble creation," he said.

Bernkastel sighed, and Lambdadelta grinned, scratching her head. "No helping the deeply religious," she said.

L also stood. "Since you provided him, I won't hesitate to use this opportunity then," she said. "Come with me, Xellos."

"Go ahead," Bernkastel said.

"Don't have too much fun now," Lambdadelta teased.

Still lowering his head, Xellos followed L. She went to a corner of the room, sitting on the couch. Xellos wasn't sure what to do, so he groveled in front of her, as Zelas liked him to do at times.

"Xellos, this isn't the place for that," L said.

"I apologize," Xellos said. "Ah-"

"It's alright to directly speak to me here. As Bernkastel said, this is a place we can all communicate as equals."

"But we're not really equals, are we, well- Ah, forgive me, I'm not sure what to call you," Xellos said. "Mother?" he suggested.

"I'd prefer not. L will do," L said.

"L-sama, then. As a mazoku, I find it strange to be able to speak with you at all, though the last time I saw you, you spoke directly to those humans."

"It's fine," L assured. "I'd hoped to be able to speak with you directly, Xellos. I didn't have much hope, since I don't think a window like Lina Inverse would open up for a long while. But Bernkastel herself gave me an opening, and now I can ask for your help."

"I apologize, L-sama. I'm honored, but my influence is insignificant compared to you, so I'm not sure I could ever be help to you alone."

"That would normally be true," L said. "But in this case, as Bernkastel's chosen vessel, you are of use to me."

"I apologize, she's told me before that I was her vessel, but I'm not sure what it means," Xellos admitted.

"Well, you're aware of the four worlds created from myself?" L asked.

"Yes," Xellos nodded.

"Bernkastel has one vessel in each of the worlds that she's revealed herself to. All that's necessary for her goals is that they each believe in her. As vessels, you need not do anything except hold a belief in her existence. With the power of that belief, she'll bend the existence of my worlds to suit her."

"Oh, that sounds troublesome, L-sama. I've done a bad thing, haven't I?" Xellos said sheepishly.

"It's fine, Xellos. You couldn't have helped it, given her influence. You couldn't have refused believing in her any more than you could stop believing in her now if I asked you to," L said.

"Indeed, I'd find it difficult," Xellos said.

"If not you, there would be another. I'm really pleased she picked you, Xellos. In the other worlds, she picked those of other races, including humans. Picking a member of my perfect mazoku race as her final vessel will be her undoing," L said. "Every other race was created by accident and is flawed. The mazoku were the only ones I purposefully brought into existence, using all of the miasma carelessly scattered around to create a race that can flawlessly accomplish my goal."

"Yes," Xellos said. "I apologize that we've been unable to accomplish that goal as of yet."

"I know it's not easy from your point of view, but I have no doubt of your eventual success," L said. "My sense of time is different from your's, it hardly seems like you've begun yet."

"I see," Xellos said.

"But I still don't want to run out of time," L said. She motioned toward Bernkastel and Lambdadelta. "You've interacted this those witches. Tell me your impressions of them."

"Well, I know they're powerful beings who have existed far longer than myself, but they still seem like crude little girls to me," Xellos said.

"We should actually sympathize with them," L said. "Their existence is the ultimate nightmare of mazoku ideals. It's an eternal existence. They've been driven mad by it. They are rude and abrasive, but I pity them."

"It does sound unfortunate," Xellos agreed.

"Yes. But though I pity them, I won't let them do what they want here. Using her vessels, Bernkastel would damn my worlds to her fate. It would be a travesty. After she was done, even as mazoku finally destroyed the world, everything would just loop back to the beginning, and the world would start anew, the exact same place that was just destroyed."

"Oh... Lambdadelta-sama did tell me about that," Xellos said. It was how Bernkastel accomplished her 'miracles', Xellos recalled she'd said.

"So you understand, good," L said. "Well, I'll use you to undo Bernkastel here. You believe in her, so you can see her. Destroy her existence in your world, and destroy your world at the same time."

"Oh? Excuse me, L-sama. You just said you understood that it wasn't really a simple task," Xellos said.

"It will be. I'll give you the ability to consume all the energy of that dragon-mazoku hybrid as your own. Once you have that energy, with no gods to oppose you, it will be a simple task to destroy her along with the world. In a way, you'll become the new dark lord, and accomplish what Shabranigdu failed to do."

"I would be honored, L-sama," Xellos said, bowing to her. "But I'm sorry to say I'm unworthy for that task."

"You're fine for the job, Xellos. You're a pure mazoku, and a reliable one at that."

"I'm afraid my intentions have been impure as of late," Xellos admitted.

"Hm? No, Xellos. You're a pure mazoku, which I created with my pure intentions. I do know your recent experiences from speaking with Lambdadelta, though."

"Ah... So-" Xellos began.

"In a way, they've made you more than perfect for the task. You went outside the realm of the mazoku, and like myself, created a life by accident."

"I'd never compare my experiences to your's," Xellos said.

"Well, I am," L said. "It's very similar to mine. You don't think I ever delight in the love of my creations? I do. When Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev were taken into my sea of chaos, I was charmed by their love. I still wanted the worlds destroyed, but I decided, since the worlds wouldn't die on that day, there was no reason for those two to be the first I took back. You had a similar experience, didn't you, Xellos?"

"Yes," Xellos admitted. He'd wanted nothing more than to preserve the existence of the two he loved, Filia and Galen. Even now, he still wanted Filia to continue to exist with him, and Galen's existence to continue, though he knew it was impossible.

"But even if I loved them, I know the world is imperfect for them. It's possible to want more than one thing at the same time, even opposing things. I want destruction to continue, but I want the worlds I love to continue to exist. There may be few of any race to understand this as completely as you do, Xellos. You understand both things I wish for, don't you? And you know that one, though appealing, is folly."

"Your love for the world?" Xellos said.

"Exactly," L said.

"It's surprising to hear you say you have any," Xellos said. "It doesn't follow with what I've traditionally been told. But it does follow with what I saw during the recent incident."

"I do," L admitting, smiling. "I both love and hate these worlds that were created so haphazardly."

"But can I really understand that?" Xellos said. "You created us mazoku purposefully, didn't you? And you left out the flaw of being able to love?"

"Hm?" L had a very Lina-like expression, as she wore a very perplexed expression. "Why would I leave that out, Xellos? By nature, darkness can't exist without light to compare it to."

"I suppose so," Xellos said.

"But concerning love, you can't think of it that simply. The relationship between love and any miasma-producing emotion isn't as simple as darkness and light. Love is more of a method of amplifying emotions that already exist than an emotion in itself. It can enhance both joy and suffering. You know that much first hand, don't you?"

"Yes," Xellos said. Filia's various rejections of him hurt more because he'd loved her. Though he'd been surrounded by meaningless death all his life, Galen's affected him more than any other because Xellos had loved him as well. But even thinking as such, Xellos was wary, since he'd been told both by fellow mazoku and those of other races so often that he couldn't love anyone at all. "If what I experienced was love, then I would be able to understand what you were saying. Is your perfect race really able to experience that kind of thing, L-sama?"

"Yes. My perfect race has the same access to love as anyone else, even if the fact might make them uncomfortable, since being able to love would make them as vulnerable as any other to its effects. But I wouldn't deny them the access to such an intense source of pain. I'm certain love is what you experienced, Xellos."

Xellos felt almost blissful at that moment. He was certainly validated. Though those from his race and others told him that his feelings were false, here was the mother of all things, telling Xellos herself that he was indeed a being capable of love. It was very self-centered of him, but he was happy to hear it. Even if Filia didn't believe him, and Galen was no longer alive to believe him, he could know it to be true.

"And it's because you love that you have to destroy the imperfect world that is unworthy of what you love," L said, slowly studying Xellos as she spoke.

"Yes, I understand this clearly now, L-sama," Xellos said. "I had to experience this great pain in order to understand you fully."

"Indeed, Xellos. Now that you understand, I'll give you the ability to purify the hybrid, and take all of his wasted power as your own. I feel comfortable in leaving this in your hands."

L took his hand, and Xellos believed that as she did, something was transferred to him. "Thank you, L-sama," he said when she was finished.

"No, thank you, Xellos. I'll be leaving now. I don't think I'll ever be able to interact with you like this again, but it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Xellos said. He watched as his creator exited the door, leaving the party. Others started to leave as well, but Bernkastel and Lambdadelta approached him, unsettling grins on their faces.

"So Xellos, she did end up giving you that power after all?" Bernkastel said.

"Bernkastel-sama, please don't be so uncouth as to pry into the matters of our private discussion," Xellos said.

"It doesn't really matter, we already knew what that girl was going to try," Lambdadelta said. "Otherwise we wouldn't have been so stupid as to bring both you and her here, don't you think?"

"Enough, Lambda. But yes, Xellos, we already knew. Destroy the world, but not my presence here, that your role," Bernkastel said.

"Oh, Bernkastel-sama, how could you really expect me to ignore the humbling request of my great mother and go with the orders of the troublesome outsider witch that torments her?" Xellos said. He felt like patting Bernkastel on the head for her childish demands.

"It is up to you in the end," Bernkastel admitted blankly. "But if you decide to go against me, just know you won't ever get your miracle."

Xellos had known that. He even knew that he didn't want Bernkastel's brand of miracles. But just her saying that was enough to make his faith waver. Bernkastel saw this and just smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Xellos was on a mission now. He needed to find Valgaav, and before the hybrid was destroyed by anyone else, as well. In his search, Xellos eventually ended up back on his continent of origin. But he wasn't the only one on Valgaav's trail. Xellos sensed he'd been spotted, and before he could leave, Riksfalto appeared right in front of him, her large sword swung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Xellos! Why aren't you dead?" Riksfalto said loudly.

"Ah, it has been a while, Riksfalto-san. It's nice to see you again." Xellos said.

"Oh man, Zelas was sure you were dead," Riksfalto continued, ignoring his pleasantries. "Have you checked in with her recently?"

"No, I can't say I have," Xellos said.

"Great, I can bring you back then. I'm sure get some points for that," Riksfalto said. She put her large arm around Xellos. "Let's go," she said.

Without asking for Xellos's consent, Riksfalto transported them to the Wolf Pack Island. Xellos supposed he could leave, but there was no reason to. Even if he'd transcended this hierarchy, he still respected his mazoku superiors, particularly his master. He wasn't betraying any of them either, he was just reaching their goals under the direct command of the one they all ultimately served.

"Good afternoon, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said.

"Xellos? I thought Valgaav had gotten you," Zelas said.

"I apologize," Xellos said simply.

"Well, do you have anything to report?" Zelas asked.

"I've been trying to locate Valgaav. I suppose Riksfalto-san has as well, since I just met up with her," Xellos said. "Therefore, I don't suppose I have anything to report that she hasn't already."

"Are you really just going to say only that much to me after all the time you've been gone?" Zelas demanded.

"I apologize I haven't been able to reach your expectations, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said. "However, do rest assured that I will surpass them soon."

"Oh? And how's that?" Zelas asked.

"Well, just to start, I'll eliminate Valgaav, as you originally ordered me to," Xellos said.

Zelas raised her eyebrow. "You know you aren't capable of that at this point, Xellos," she said.

"I'm not? Hm, I wonder if that's really the case," Xellos said.

"It is the case," Zelas snapped. "Just stay on Wolf Pack Island. I believe you've become delusional, but I don't have time for that now. So just stay here. At this point, you're anything but helpful to me."

"Oh, that's unfortunate you think of me in that light, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said. "It's shameful that your servant has reached this low, isn't it?"

"To put it lightly. Just stay here on this island for now. You're too valuable to me to send out in your state. I'm not ready to accept that you're an expendable part of the mazoku race."

"How kind, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said.

"Just remember your orders, Xellos," Zelas said.

Xellos nodded, and then his master left him. He did remember his orders. Zelas wasn't open to hearing it, but he couldn't possibly follow the instructions that she'd just given him. It pained him, because his mazoku pride demanded loyalty to his superiors. But in this case, he was in a quandary. There was a hierarchy he had to respect, after all. Zelas was his direct superior, but far above her, at the top of the hierarchy, was their great mother, whose instructions directly conflicted with the ones Xellos had just been given.

So he left. He couldn't properly eliminate existence while stagnating on an island, after all. His key to destruction wouldn't just come to him, so he'd go out and find it.

* * *

Finding no further sign of Valgaav on his continent, Xellos returned to the Flarelord's temple. Maybe there was something he'd missed. He hadn't really taken a proper look around the second time that Zelas had sent him back there. At the time, it seemed that Valgaav had vacated the area after attempting to eliminate the golden dragons there, since there was no sign of him. But Xellos had never confirmed that had been what had occurred. He'd never actually questioned Filia on what she'd seen exactly. So he'd go and do so right now.

He saw her in the clearing by the temple. Filia was in her dragon form, and seemed to be gathering something. Upon seeing her, self-centered thoughts entered his mind. But it was alright. After all, the creator of the universe had said that she herself had such distractions. As long as Xellos understood the folly of it, he was free to love Filia.

"Filia-san, good morning," Xellos said.

Filia saw Xellos, but wasn't sure how to acknowledge him. She didn't want to ignore him, but didn't know how to respond to his presence. She opened her mouth, then closed it as she could think of nothing to say.

"My, you've been keeping busy, haven't you?" Xellos said. "I took a look around your temple. I can see you've all already been repairing it."

"Yes. There's nothing else we can do. The few of my clan that are left know we can't resist Valgaav. Even if he attacks us again, the best we can do is just resume our duties in the temple the best we can."

"What a sad reality you face," Xellos said.

"Yes," Filia said. "Xellos, if you'd like to speak with me, could you please wait at home, then."

"Ah, well, forgive me Filia-san, but I don't wish to do that," Xellos said, remembering the last time he'd been there. He'd spent so much time in Filia's home with Galen. He didn't want the experience of going there, knowing his son wouldn't be there to greet him. "You've been avoiding that place yourself, I imagine," he added.

"That's true," Filia said. "I've just been trying to keep busy," she said. But despite being busy, she still had to sleep, and had done so in some uncomfortable places. Filia stopped working now and placed down her bag. She transformed back to her human form and sat down. Xellos sat down next to her.

"I apologize for my behavior before, Filia-san. I shouldn't have tried to convince a non-mazoku of the validity our beliefs. I really knew better. Though I believe I'm right, mazoku are created to believe that, any other being is incompatible with our beliefs," Xellos said.

"It's alright Xellos. I didn't really think of it that way. I could tell you were upset."

"Yes. But I should have been more considerate. Just like myself, you had lost someone you loved dearly," Xellos said.

"Yes," Filia said quietly. She could point out that as a mazoku, by his own admission compatible with wishes for destruction, he was incompatible with feelings of love, but decided not to.

Xellos touched Filia's face. As she gazed toward him, he smiled. "I hate to see how you're experiencing all of this meaningless pain," he said.

"Xellos," Filia said. Her expression curled up in confusion. What he was saying didn't make much sense to her.

"I really do love you, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"Please don't tease me, Xellos," Filia said.

"What's wrong with some harmless teasing?" Xellos said. "But I'm not doing so in this case. Rest assured that I really do love you."

Xellos reached leaned forward and kissed her gently. Filia did enjoy that, and recalling their times together, allowed him to kiss her again. Allowing things to continue, Filia ended up spread out on the ground, Xellos on top of her. She eventually turned away from him. "Xellos... Stop," she said.

"Oh? Isn't this sort of thing to your liking, Filia-san?" Xellos said.

"Not now, and not out here in the open like this," Filia said.

"Oh, yes, I understand, of course," Xellos said, sitting up.

Filia also composed herself, brushing the dirt off of her clothing. "Xellos," she began.

"Yes, Filia-san?" Xellos said.

"Please don't say that to me again," Filia said.

"What exactly?" Xellos asked.

"That you... Love me," Filia said quietly.

"I apologize, but I thought that sort of sentiment was pleasing to you," Xellos said.

"It is, but not when it's not true," Filia said.

"Please understand that it is true, Filia-san," Xellos said. He'd meant it to be a statement, but instead he's worded it as a request, practically begging her. The creator of the universe had acknowledged both his ability to love and love for Filia, so why couldn't she?

"We both know that mazoku don't love," Filia said. "I do love you... But even so, I'd accepted that fact."

"You love me?" Xellos said. He'd wanted to hear that, but even so couldn't be pleased now that he had. "Can you show your love to me like you do your hate, in that miasma I see all around you and every other living creature? No, but I believe it. Haven't I also proven my love to you as well?" Xellos asked.

Filia thought about it. There had been times she would have thought that Xellos loved her, if she hadn't known better. But she did know better, so she didn't allow herself to believe it.

"Never mind," Xellos said. He really was being very self-centered here. And he had enough already, didn't he? He loved and was loved. Filia's love was warm and tempting, but just as flawed as the rest of the world that had been pulled from nothing without the conscious thought of the creator. It couldn't be helped.

Besides, things like this really were inconsequential, as Zelas would say. Even for his own selfish reasons, it didn't matter much at this point. Xellos supposed it might cause some trouble in their relationship in the future, if she found someone else whose feelings she could believe. Xellos admitted to himself he'd be jealous if she were to reject him for this hypothetical person, but now their lives were almost over, and he didn't have to worry about that. He'd never have to deal with such trite drama. And in the moment, Filia's love belonged to him.

"It's quite frustrating to me that I can't prove it, but I really do love you, Filia-san," Xellos admitted. "I suppose I can't have you believe it, the same as I can't have you accept mazoku beliefs, but I'll just have to let it be."

Filia realized how tense she was as Xellos hugged her again. But she allowed herself to relax into the mazoku's unrestrained affection. She accepted it, and just sat in the secluded area with him. He reached over and took a stick out of her hair, laughing playfully at her disheveled appearance. "You don't look much like a priestess at the moment," he said.

"Please don't tease me," Filia said, with a slight smile this time.

"I can't promise that," Xellos said. He stopped smiling, then looked away. "I also suppose I can't delay any more just to do what I'd like."

"Delay what?" Filia asked.

"My most imperative intention," Xellos said. "You wouldn't happen to have any idea where Valgaav-san has run off to, do you?"

"Ah... Yes, I do..." Filia admitted.

"Do share," Xellos said.

"My clan has tracked him to a forest just to the east. Though our late elders may not agree with our decision, we've decided for the good of peace not to pursue him, and just pray to Vrabazard-sama that he might not return."

"That does sound like a decision you might make, Filia-san. But I'll be the answer to the prayers you sent to your god, as I'll be the one to destroy him and bring about peace."

"Xellos, please don't," Filia said.

"Oh? Why not?" Xellos asked.

"It's been shared with me that my clan indeed performed a crime against Valgaav and his clan. What happened to us now, it's horrible, but I believe it's just our punishment. We just need to accept it."

"Hm?" Xellos raised his eyebrow. "Well, it's fine and typical for you dragons to consider that and stand down, but as a member of the mazoku race, it really has nothing to do with me, does it?"

Filia nodded. None of the reasoning she'd used with her clan would work with Xellos.

"Don't worry, Filia-san. I'm sure the Flarelord appreciates your actions and efforts. But I have my own lords to appease."

"I understand," Filia said, looking at the ground.

"Right, I apologize I can't allow your wishes to intercede in this case," Xellos said. "But I do thank you, Filia-san. For everything." He sighed and laughed awkwardly. "Given what will happen now, I imagine this will be the last time we meet," Xellos said.

Filia looked up now, her facial expression twisting with dread. It was difficult not to miss the meaning behind those words. "Xellos, don't say things like that," she said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to lie to you," Xellos said. He moved forward and kissed her. "Farewell."

Filia felt her insides twist in despair as he left. "Don't," she begged, though Xellos was no longer around to hear it. Whatever it is, don't do it, Filia shouted in her head. She cried now, knowing he was going to do whatever it was that would end his life. As wrong as their relationship was, Filia didn't want to lose Xellos too.


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

As most of are nearby the temple was barren desert, it didn't take Xellos very long to find the forest that Filia had been referring to. It was in a secluded area behind a mountain, which sometimes caught clouds, but this time caught Valgaav's miasma. With this large concentration of miasma, it was obvious to Xellos that he had the right place. He landed nearby, and after a short time looking around, found who he'd been looking for.

"Valgaav-san, so here you are. You know, you've caused quite the uproar," Xellos said.

Valgaav had been writhing in pain on the ground, but quickly got to his feet as Xellos appeared. "Xellos? So the mazoku race has stopped hiding from me? Too bad for you. Even if I'll die soon, I can still take a few of your armies out."

"Oh, but haven't you been the one hiding here, Valgaav-san? Why is that? Considering your impressive level of power, there's no reason to be shy, is there?"

"If I knew where you mazoku were, I would have destroyed you all already, just like your damn dark lord and that golden dragon clan," Valgaav said. "So, how many have you brought for me to eliminate today?"

"I'm here alone," Xellos said.

"Then you're just a fool. Prepare for you own destruction, Xellos. Even if it makes no difference in how much I've failed Gaav-sama, I'll eliminate you."

"Failed? You got rid of our preserved piece of Ruby Eye-sama, didn't you? Wasn't that your master's goal?" Xellos said.

"That was only the start of Gaav-sama's vision! He wanted to eliminate all you mazoku!" Valgaav said.

"Well, I'll be sure to complete Gaav-san's goal, as I eliminate the entire world's existence," Xellos promised.

"That's twisted," Valgaav said. "Damn mazoku, if I'd known I only had a limited time, I would have just gone after you instead of going after my own grudges."

Valgaav moved to strike him, and Xellos disappeared, reappearing by him and grabbing his arm. "You have so many grudges, don't you, Valgaav-san?" Xellos said.

"Shut up," Valgaav demanded. He reached with his other arm to strike Xellos, who disappeared again, and reappearing behind him.

Xellos placed his hands around Valgaav's neck. Valgaav screamed as he felt the pain of the miasma being drawn from his body. "I'll take your grudge, Valgaav-san," Xellos said as he used his new power. "I'll use it along with the other grudges I'm composed of to rightfully eliminate the cause."

Valgaav twisted around, but he found himself unable to move as the power of the mazoku was drawn from his hybrid body. "Damnit, Xellos," he cursed. "Gaav-sama's wishes can't be appeased by YOU!"

"Had he been an uncorrupted mazoku when the two of you met, his goals would have been the same as mine," Xellos said calmly. Valgaav screamed as Xellos continued drawing our his power, until the hybrid was nothing but a dead husk, as he should have been years ago without Gaav's interference. Xellos felt calm as he finished. He was the new undeniably powerful dark lord, the one who would finally be the end of all grudges.

Filia had returned to her home. Xellos had been right, it was now an unpleasant place that she no longer wanted to visit. She had left it for so long that it was starting to get dusty, and all the sand had blown in. Filia transformed back to a human form and began to sweep it out. She really had no need for a human-sized part of her dwelling at this point, she considered. It would be better for her to continue living as a dragon. Maybe she should just abandon this place and move closer to the temple, Filia considered.

As she continued to clean and ponder her decisions, she heard a knock on the door. Hoping it would be Xellos, Filia ran to the door, swinging it open. Instead, it was a human woman she didn't know. "Good afternoon," the woman said.

No, Filia realized upon observing her visitor further, it wasn't a human. Her energy was very similar to Xellos's. "Good afternoon," Filia said politely, though she frowned and glared at the woman.

"You are Filia, the golden dragon priestess, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't believe I've met you," Filia said.

"I'm the Beast Master, Zelas Metallium."

So this was the master Xellos spoke so highly of. Filia hated her instantly. "I don't believe I have anything one of retainers of the dark lord might want," she said.

"On the contrary, you're often in the company of my most precious possession," Zelas said calmly.

Filia's distaste for Zelas increased. Xellos had told her not to apply her terms to mazoku, and she could see why. Zelas might be considered Xellos's mother if such terms were to be forced on them, but she was anything but motherly, Filia thought. What might be her son if she were a human, Zelas referred to as simply her possession.

"Is he here now? Or somewhere nearby?" Zelas asked.

"He's not," Filia said.

"You know better than to hide him from me, don't you?" Zelas said.

"I'm sure you could force me to reveal him if he was here, but he's not," Filia said.

"I see," Zelas said. "That's unfortunate."

"Xellos is unshakably loyal to you, you know? Just summon him and he'll be there, ready to die for you," Filia said.

"That's normally true. But it seems he's suffering from some kind of sickness, unfortunately," Zelas said. "So, even if he's not here, do you know where he's gone, then?"

"Didn't you order him to go off and die fighting Valgaav? He seemed to think he'd die, going off to do whatever you'd ordered him to do," Filia said. She was angry, at both Zelas and the very ideal of mazoku loyalty that would cause Xellos to put himself in such danger without a moment's hesitation, taking him away from her.

"What's that?" Zelas said, narrowing her eyes at Filia. "So you do know where he is?"

Filia paused, wondering if she should withhold what she knew or not.

"Tell me now," Zelas said. Her tone was calm but firm.

Filia realized that she really had no choice in the matter. Zelas wasn't going to calmly try and coax Filia to find out what she wanted to know the way Xellos always did. Besides, Xellos had never hesitated to tell 'Beast Master-sama' absolutely everything, and didn't hide that fact. His master not knowing where he was wouldn't coincide with his wishes, and might mean he was in trouble.

"I believe he's gone chasing after Valgaav. My clan located him, but decided to leave him as is."

"That fool," Zelas said. She glared at Filia. "Show me where."

Though she didn't want to take orders from a mazoku lord, Filia nodded. She stepped outside, transformed into her dragon form, and took flight. She didn't see Zelas, but assumed the mazoku was following her somehow. In the distance, Filia thought she could see some smoke. She flew quickly, and upon landing, looking around.

This wasn't smoke at all. It was what she'd had difficulty seeing before, miasma. The black substance and the way it traveled could be both easily felt and seen by her now. It flowed upward into the air like a fountain. And the source in the middle of everything, she could see very clearly, though he faded in and out of the physical side, was Xellos.

The sight of the setting sun was almost too much for Xellos. He blinked and squinted his eyes, and the brightness only spread over his sight. His surroundings had been so clear before, but now had faded away. The light source seemed to travel around now, as if time itself were speeding up, no, going backwards, to before the mistake of this world had been made. Xellos went from the astral side to the physical side and back again. From his point of view, both sides were synchronizing, preparing for the end of all things. At last.

"So, finally, here we are, Xellos."

"Bernkastel-sama," Xellos said, looking at the girl who had been so unaffected by her surroundings before. But in that moment, she sat on the ground, clutching her arms together, glaring at Xellos as the wind blew her hair in any direction. She had been frowning, squinting, but then just smiled at him.

"You truly were worthy of being my vessel," Bernkastel said. "Now, go ahead and end your world, I'll just be here enjoying the show. Make it a good one, won't you?"

"Oh, but Bernkastel-sama, I'll have to end you as well. I'd warn you to go back to your realm of existence, but I believe our great mother pitied you in that place. I'll do you a favor and destroy you as well. Is that what you wanted in the first place?"

Bernkastel laughed. "So, do you think you can really do that, Xellos? Don't let your momentary influence in this world get to your head."

"Our great mother had faith that I could, so I suppose I can," Xellos said.

"Right then, go ahead," Bernkastel dared. "You won't get any satisfaction out of it, because your son will never return, but this is all you offensive mazoku can do, right? Make your choice! Smash this world to pieces that I can play with the fragments, or try to smash me along with it so everything you know will never exist again."

Xellos released some of the miasma from his body, out into both the astral and physical plane. Bernkastel's ramblings were meaningless, this was the end of him no matter what. He thought he heard Bernkastel laugh as he started to break apart the ground below him, and started to laugh as well. Both of their voices were swallowed up by the sounds of the destruction.

Xellos was starting to get an idea of what the sea of chaos was like. To one that existed, it could be bit frightening, couldn't it? His elation didn't cease as he had this thought. His existence would fade completely once everything was truly returned to his great mother.


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

Filia was terrified at the sight. Xellos was there, but she could hardly see him at all through the thick miasma. When she did catch a glimpse of him, his expression was skewed and static. His eyes were darkened, and he didn't appear to be able to recognize what was going on around him, just staring in front of him. He seemed to disappear into the miasma around him, no, he actually did disappear, likely just transferring completely to the astral side, before reappearing in the same place.

"What's he gotten himself into?" Zelas said dully.

Filia turned to her side. She hadn't noticed before that Zelas had appeared next to her. So even Xellos's master didn't know what this was? Filia wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"You can leave now, and no need for you to summon anyone yourself," Zelas said to her. "He's my servant. I'll take the responsibility of solving the problem created by him."

"Will you kill him?" Filia asked.

"Perhaps," Zelas said casually, sounding to Filia more like she was considering what to have for dinner.

"Please don't," Filia begged. Xellos did seem in a bad state, but she still didn't want to lose him.

"Stupid girl. Don't bother me," Zelas said.

Zelas hadn't threatened her directly, but Filia understood the implication behind her words. During the Koma war, Xellos had killed thousands of her kind with ease, and Zelas was the stronger master that had ordered him to do so. All she could do was ask Zelas not to continue, and the mazoku lord had already refused the request. Filia took to the air, flying higher and out of the way of both the berserk Xellos and angered Zelas.

It was just in time, as the ground started to crumbled around them. As Filia flew higher and higher into the air, she could see that it was all centered around Xellos. She fought her way through the wind, and could see the effects of the earthquakes in the distance as part of the Flarelord's temple crumbled in the distance over the mountain, dust rising up into the sunset. What was happening here?

"Xellos, stop," Zelas ordered. The earthquakes continued. On the physical side, Zelas looked right into Xellos's eyes. With his static expression, he didn't even appear to notice her. "Damnit, Xellos," Zelas said.

Zelas moved herself to the astral side, taking her true wolf-like beast form. Xellos's form on that side was also saturated in miasma, making his true form almost unrecognizable. He just seemed a black cloud, his cone shape was unrecognizable. Zelas flapped her wings and flew right toward him, biting into him, and ripping at him with her claws. "Xellos!" she roared. There was still no response.

Zelas continued her attack, ripping through the cloud that buried him. The miasma was strange, different somehow than usual, so Zelas avoiding consuming it herself, though she remained powered by her anger. Her servant wouldn't be allowed to disobey her like this, she thought as she tried to get the better of him. Zelas couldn't be sure, but she thought that she had finally gotten through all the excess miasma to his true astral body. She moved herself from the astral side to the physical side, attacking both his true astral body and his physical projection, which might be easier to deal with at the moment.

Though it all seemed ineffectual as Xellos didn't respond on either side, Zelas continued her attack. She dug into him with her claws, and then transported back to the physical side, throwing his physical body down to the ground. She heard Filia scream, and used the power of her terror rather than the weird miasma Xellos was radiating, to smash into his physical projection on the ground. At the same time, the dramatic earthquakes stopped, though the strong winds from the swirling miasma remained.

Xellos seemed to return to consciousness somewhat. He even began to imitate a human, a hobby that had become a bad habit over the years. He coughed and even bled from a wound Zelas has apparently given him. Seeing it, Zelas knew that Xellos had returned to consciousness. "Oh, Beast Master-sama," he said. "I am glad you're here to see your faithful servant finally accomplishing your goal at the end here.

"Who are you to say that to me now, Xellos?!" Zelas demanded. "You've committed outright mutiny! You've shamed me, and I'll rip you to pieces for it."

"Oh?" Xellos said calmly. "Beast Master-sama, I've afraid there's been a misunderstanding. I would never betray you, nor the mazoku race."

"Let me remind you that you have. I told you to stay on Wolf Pack Island until I had time to deal with your mental illness. But here you are, far from where I ordered you to stay, creating some kind of incident!"

"Let me clear things up, Beast Master-sama. What's happened here is that I've taken care of Valgaav at last. And now I'll destroy the rest of the world, as is our destiny. So you see? I've neither betrayed nor abandoned the mazoku race at all. I'll just take us to our final destination."

Zelas glared at him. "Under whose orders?" she said.

"Ah, well, I apologize. I would have told you this before, but I didn't believe it was within your realm of understanding."

"I'm capable of understanding anything you are, Xellos. So go ahead, amuse me."

"Alright. My orders for what to do today came from the great mother of all things. She wished for me to use Valgaav's energy to finally destroy everything."

"So it's the hybrid's miasma here?" Zelas said. No wonder it seemed off to her. "You were truly stupid here, Xellos, it's a wonder you survived to this point."

"It's not at all, Beast Master-sama. The great mother of all things personally gave me the power to defeat Valgaav."

"She personally spoke to you?" Zelas asked dubiously.

"Indeed," Xellos said.

"Impossible. Not even Ruby Eye-sama claimed to be able to clearly communicate with her near the end."

"It might seem like it's impossible, but it happened."

"You're a fool and you know it, Xellos. You failed to share this with me not because you thought I wouldn't understand, but because on some level you knew it was a delusion of your's."

"At the end, why wouldn't the great mother of all things take the time to speak personally with the race she created to destroy the world?" Xellos said.

"Because if she could, she'd just communicate with us every day," Zelas said. "You've just let the human pain you allowed into your mind send you into madness."

"That's not true!" Xellos shouted. "My son's death was painful to me, but it was necessary in order to understand the pain the great mother of all things experiences all the time. You really wouldn't understand the meaning behind it."

"Hm," Zelas frowned. "So as I thought, that is what this about."

"You're wrong! I'm only following the direct orders of the golden dark lord that stands at the top of the mazoku hierarchy!" Xellos insisted.

"Oh? You're getting desperate here, Xellos," Zelas said. "Let's see if I can purge you of the beliefs that plague you."

"I apologize, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said. He smirked at her, which turned into a wide, menacing grin. "Though I've always respected you and still do, I can't hesitate in my orders, even if it means eliminating you to get there."

"Have a go, then," Zelas said, narrowing her eyes at him.

They both changed to the astral side. Zelas saw Xellos had begun to separate his now massive astral body into several whirlwinds, which now all surrounded her. Xellos's voice echoed through the astral side. "Beast Master-sama, it pains me that you can't understand that I now have powers that outrank yours. Give up, and you won't be put through the experience of being defeated by your inferior."

"So you admit that I'm still your superior?" Zelas said. She let out a roar, and several of the whirlwinds wavered and faltered, disappearing. Xellos merged his efforts, still strong and preparing to attack. Zelas flew over his blockade, knocking away the pieces of him that attempted to attack and absorb her. "I've existed much longer than you, Xellos. And while you wandered the world in my place, I've had a lot of time to think about meaning. I've realized that the search for meaning is futile."

Xellos continued to relentlessly attack his master, continually forming new whirlwinds from his astral body and pummeling Zelas with them. "Some things do have meaning, Beast Master-sama, as mazoku we should be prudent to that," Xellos warned in his ever calm voice as he continued his attack.

"You're wrong, Xellos. As mazoku we should know better than all the creatures of this world that nothing has meaning. Other kinds of beings try desperately to assign meaning to meaningless events. We're mazoku, and we know better than them that everything was pulled from the sea of chaos. Do you think chaos has any meaning?" Zelas said. As Xellos formed into one cone and tried to stab her, she quickly moved to the side and bit down on him, shaking her head as she ripped pieces off of her servant.

Xellos felt the pain of the attack, but was still in the mood to argue. "Chaos may have no meaning, but we now exist in a world that does."

"Still wrong!" Zelas declared. She jumped away from him and then took to the sky. Xellos followed behind her, with massive cone of an astral body dominating the space around them. "So you were a mazoku with a human son of your own. That makes no sense. The boy's life was meaningless, something randomly pulled from the sea of chaos. His death was equally meaningless, another human tragedy piled on top of the billions or more that have occurred since the beginning of our world. His life and death were nothing but meaningless events pulled from the sea of chaos without our great mother's consent."

"No!" Xellos said. He overtook Zelas, and absorbed her into his astral body, which had been extended with the miasma taken from Valgaav. Xellos did his best to wipe out Zelas, forcing his miasma to go at high speeds, knocking her around in the process. "You misunderstand. I loved him, and my love for him and his mother helped me to understand our great mother's conflicting love of the world!"

Zelas flapped her wings to try and gain control of the situation. Kicking the core of Xellos's astral body, she separated herself from the great storm that Xellos had become. "So you really did share your 'love' with the dragon priestess and her son? Fine, I'll believe that. Unexpected things often occur. But don't mistake that your freakish emotion was also pulled from the sea of chaos. You experiencing love was also a random meaningless occurrence."

Zelas blasted a bright magical attack toward Xellos's astral body. As she did, some of the excess miasma began to dissipate. His screams echoed through both the astral and physical side of the world. Zelas took hold of his astral body again, slamming it around the astral side again and again.

"Why, Beast Master-sama?!" Xellos begged to know through his pain. "Even if you disagree with my reasoning, I'll still destroy the world right now, as is the goal of all mazoku. So why would you stop me?!"

"Fine, when it comes to this question, I do have a reason for you. But you really should know it already. It's because you're going about it all wrong," Zelas said. She bit and ripped through him, forcing him to separate himself and form again. "When the world is destroyed, it will be done by the mazoku race, but properly. Perfectly, in one swoop. Through carefully considered procedures. Not by some rouge member with a mental illness on a whim. Especially not _my_ uncooperative subordinate!"

Zelas sensed Xellos was going to distract her by going for her physical projection. She turned her attention to the physical side, and grabbed hold of the large cone he was going to stab here there with. "You think I can't understand your frustration? Even I have to deal with meaningless things, Xellos. For example, my loyal servant turning on me. You've kept me company and followed my orders diligently for a thousand years. Now you've suddenly become a traitor, though one of your rank is supposedly unable to be disloyal. You think I try to find a meaning for this?! No, I just accept that you acquired an illness through random events in the sea of chaos and I have to deal with it."

Xellos was beyond apologizing, though he felt some guilt hearing his burden on his master for his assumed betrayal. He split himself into multiple small cones, and attempted to stab Zelas's physical projection. She disappeared from the physical, and she reappeared in the astral side, focusing all her energy there while Xellos was distracted. From the sky, she descended on Xellos's cloud, putting all her force into a strike. She smashed down on him, forcing him to the base of the astral world. "Give up, Xellos!" she shouted.

Xellos attempted to fight back with the miasma he's gained, but Zelas moved again, striking him from all angles, still yelling at him. "Give up! Do it now! I'm ordering you! Struggling against me, do you still think you have a chance of properly destroying the world?!"

Xellos's determination faltered. Yes, he was struggling to defeat her. Shabranigdu could easily crush Zelas and the rest of the retainers at once if he wanted to. If Xellos was to be the stand in Dark Lord, shouldn't he be able to crush Zelas just as easily?

As Xellos considered it, Zelas didn't waste any time, hitting him on both planes nearly simultaneously. "Here's something else for you to ponder, Xellos. I'll only share this with you. I reject one of the cornerstones of mazoku beliefs. How could we be the only part of existence that the mother of all things purposefully created? Our existence is just as meaningless and random as any other."

Xellos trembled at this declaration. He'd heard it before, from humans, dragons, and others who mocked mazoku beliefs. They said it was a basic contradiction, a fallacy in their beliefs. Xellos had always laughed it off. He had been casual about his beliefs at that time, though he assumed most of them were basically true. Hearing doubts from his respected master did affect him, though. If he hadn't been created purposefully, then there was no way who he'd spoken to was the mother of all things.

"We personify the Golden Dark Lord, even call her our great mother when mazoku have no such thing, but there's no guarantee she exists in that context, is there? The golden energy in concentrated chaos that our world sprung from may have no personal existence itself in the first place. The version of her that Lina Inverse portrayed may well have been her own interpretation of the chaos she had taken in. That would make sense, don't you agree, Xellos? It would also make your claims of having her direct orders all the more ridiculous."

Zelas's words echoed as she continued to hit at him, and blow away the miasma around him. Xellos's firm affirmation that he was chosen personally to destroy the world was starting to waver all the more. Now that he thought about it, all 'L' had done was told him exactly what he wanted to hear. He'd wanted reason and reassurance, and she'd given that to him. Even the partial story Zelas couldn't believe, the whole story that Xellos had in his mind was starting to seem outlandish even to himself.

"I concede."

As soon as Zelas heard the words, she stopped attacking him. She concentrated on bringing back her physical projection, and stood in front of Xellos's human form. "Why is it you concede, Xellos?" she asked.

"Forgive me, Beast Master-sama," Xellos begged. He groveled in front of her, completely prostrating himself on the ground. "It's exactly as you said. I'm ill, and allowed that to drive my decisions rather than listen to your directions."

"Indeed, Xellos," Zelas said. She sighed, appeared to compose herself. "I wonder if I should even forgive you."

Filia flew down and landed in the now barren space, relieved that Xellos's strange power appeared to be contained. She watched as he spoke to his master.

"My life is your's, Beast Master-sama. I only exist because you sacrificed your power and willed me to be created. If you must eliminate me for my grievous errors, so be it."

"How fortunate that you understand and accept this," Zelas said calmly. She kicked Xellos in the head. As he toppled over, she continued to kick him, laughing as she did. Xellos winced, holding his head, but didn't fight back.

"Please stop!" Filia begged, grabbing hold of Zelas's arm to hold her back. "Please... He's stopped now, he's apologizing to you, so please, don't hurt him any more."

Zelas shook off Filia's arm and smirked. "Stupid girl," she said. "Xellos is just putting on a show. He's good at that. This sort of thing isn't enough to really hurt him."

"Indeed, my master is so benevolent and forgiving, allowing me this sort of punishment rather than a lethal one," Xellos said as he took back his prostrated position on the ground. "Given my unforgivable, outrageous behavior in defying her, I deserve to be eliminated more than any other. Forgive me for being such a burden, Beast Master-sama. My existence should only aid and relieve you."

Zelas almost seemed to roll her eyes. "That's enough, Xellos. To your feet, then." Xellos followed her instructions, and she continued. "Your illness is an unforgivable burden to me, but you're still too valuable for me to eliminate."

"You're too kind to me," Xellos said.

"Right," Zelas said. "But you were of some help to me here, finally eliminating Valgaav. For that, I will forgive you partially. But know if you ever disobey me again, I'll know you really are useless, and I won't hesitate to dispose of you. Understand?"

"I understand, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said.

"Now, if I do keep you, what's to be done?" Zelas considered. "Even now I don't have time to deal with your illness. In addition to that, your astral body has become deformed from all the strange miasma you attempted to consume from Valgaav. You were designed to take in so much at once."

"I apologize," Xellos said.

Zelas ignored Xellos's apology, and turned to Filia. "You all have ways of purifying miasma through some prayer ritual, don't you?" she said.

"Oh... yes," Filia said. They couldn't see it that well, but she and her clan did have slow methods of methods of purifying excess miasma.

"Take him and do it, then."

"I wouldn't want to purify him out of existence," Filia said.

Zelas casually waved her hand to dismiss her concerns. "The sort of methods I'm referring to couldn't destroy a lesser demon, let alone a high-ranking mazoku. They can only help him at this point." Zelas paused, looking Filia in the eyes. "Do you not want to take him in? I know you aren't our ally, so you don't want to, is that it?"

"No!" Filia insisted. "I mean, I do want to help him if I can." Filia supposed Zelas's actions here were the equivalent of a loving mother in the mazoku world. But Filia still didn't like it. She wanted to take Xellos away and help him to actually heal, if such a thing were possible for her. If Zelas offered her the opportunity, she wouldn't refuse it.

"Then do it," Zelas said. She took Xellos by the hair and threw him toward her. He fell on the ground in front of Filia. "Xellos, this is your order, stay with the dragon priestess until I give you other instructions. I won't forgive you if you run away or do anything else, no matter what the circumstances."

"Yes, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said quietly as he stood up.

Filia could see various injuries on Xellos's physical projection. He really did look like he'd been thrashed and beaten. Filia knew Zelas was right, those injuries weren't real. But he did have real injuries, not just on his true astral body, but also in his mind, where he'd allowed his loss to take a great toll on him. Filia could sympathize, as it was the same for her.

She went closer to him and offered him her support. He did seem to have trouble walking on his own. Filia felt this lack of strength was genuine. It was true this form wasn't his real one, but he may be having difficulties with it from all his other trauma. "Come on, Xellos," she said.

"Filia-san? Are you sure you want to take orders from one of Ruby Eye-sama's retainers?"

"Now's not the time to discuss something like that, Xellos. But of course I want to help you!" Filia said.

"Is that so?" Xellos said. He didn't really expect an answer, and Filia didn't give one. They just walked forward together, Zelas disappearing behind them.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Notes_  
_And... This is the last chapter. Though I like to write multiple fanfics in the same AU, I'm pretty much done with this one other than a one-shot about the Lord of Nightmares and Bernkastel that I'm not sure I'll post. If I do, it'll be in a crossover category, though it'll lean heavy on one fandom and not really be a fair 'crossover', just like this story. Still, I thought I'd note it to watch out for in case anyone would be interested._

_I do plan to write more actual Slayers fanfiction, even though another fandom has my attention for drafting stories at the moment. If I ever do finish/post another Xellos/Filia story, keep in mind it'll be different in a lot of ways from this one, though it'll still be me with my interpretations so not completely so. Canon as a backstory, which I'd want my next Xellos/Filia story to have, would change how that manifests though._

_Well, enjoy._

* * *

29

Xellos had been ordered by Filia to stay home in bed and rest. He knew it wouldn't make much difference if he did or not, but followed her instructions to stay, as his master had also ordered it. Filia was out and about at the moment, as she was the majority of the time, helping to repair the temple which was almost unrecognizable at this point. In addition to Valgaav's attack, the phenomenon caused when Xellos had cause further damage to many buildings around them. Still being loyal to her clan, Filia was kept busy.

When she came home, Filia made Xellos lie still and silent and prayed nearby him for hours until she fell asleep. Xellos hadn't be sure if it really worked at first, but just as his master said, it was starting to purge the excess miasma that plagued him. Eventually, he started to feel less sluggish, and was rather bored with just playing the sick person in bed alone, particularly that day, when he felt almost back to normal.

"Feeling better, Xellos?"

Xellos saw Bernkastel next to him, and sat up. "I was just wishing for company," he said. "Would you like some tea, then?"

"Fine then, I'll drink your badly-made tea," Bernkastel said. "What kind do you have?"

As if Bernkastel were a true being, Xellos explained the small selection. Bernkastel scowled as she made her choice. Xellos still made her the tea, and then sat across from her. "So, what brings you here, Bernkastel-sama?"

"I imagine your creator god is very displeased with you at this moment, Xellos. I came to tell to that in her place, since she can't interact with her creations very effectively," Bernkastel said.

"Is she?" Xellos said casually. "I wonder, was that even the great mother of all things that I spoke to? Despite existing in some sense, I do realize that you're a being of illusions, Bernkastel-sama. Was 'L-sama' just another of those illusions?"

"Hmph. What do you think, Xellos?" Bernkastel said.

Xellos didn't find her answer in question form very telling. It was likely she'd never reveal to him the answer. Even if she did, he couldn't really believe her for certain, so it didn't make much difference. Xellos shrugged. "Beast Master-sama believes that the being I met called L-sama was a meaningless delusion, and it was part of my illness that I listened to it."

"Yes, I can't say I don't like that master of your's," Bernkastel began. "Breaking apart people's beliefs is a hobby of mine, and she gave an amusing attempt. But it didn't work, did it? I know you're only acting as if you shared her perception. Why don't you share your own with me?"

Xellos nodded. He wouldn't share this with anyone else, but knew his witch 'friend' was a being that could speak to no one other than him in this world. "I do believe that 'L-sama' was the great mother of all things."

"Oh? How interesting. I suspected as such. You also still believe in me, I wouldn't have been able to appear in front of you like this if you didn't."

"I do," Xellos admitted. "I would kindly request you no longer appear in front of me. I know it deepens my sickness when I speak with you, and if I would continue to possibly burden Beast Master-sama with my illness, I would have to take steps to purge myself of my beliefs of you."

"Fine, so is that the deal, Xellos? I no longer speak with you, and you'll continue to believe in me?" Bernkastel said.

"I would be gratified if you'd agree to such, Bernkastel-sama," Xellos said, taking another sip of his tea.

"I might agree to that, I might not," Bernkastel said. "But tell me why you'd agree to such a thing? You know then you'll continue to be my vessel, don't you? Won't you be betraying L, then?"

"I don't believe so," Xellos said. "Though the mazoku race will eventually destroy the world, there's no telling when that will be. Since we're suffering from the results of not only the Koma War, but not Valgaav's recent attack, it may take a while. I'm a mazoku that lives a long time, but your vessels in other worlds were humans, weren't they? I'm afraid their life spans are far shorter than mine, so you may not have the resources you need when the end finally appears."

"I will have those resources. I'll replace all my vessels if they're eliminated, including you. I'm a being with infinite time to do so," Bernkastel said.

"I see. I'll wish you luck with that then, Bernkastel-sama," Xellos said.

"Cheering for me instead of your creator then?" Bernkastel asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I don't believe my creator's will could be so easily defied," Xellos said.

"Why not? You did it," Bernkastel pointed out. "You accepted your direct master's will over your creator's."

"But there's a fallacy in that thinking, Bernkastel-sama. You see, L-sama admits she purposefully created the mazoku race, that we fit her intentions perfectly. It's our nature to serve our masters loyally. I would fail her intentions by not doing so, and I indeed failed her by not realizing that."

"Wouldn't it have been too late, going through that hierarchy?"

"There's no way to know what would have happened then. That would be for a being like you to discover, hm?" Xellos said.

"If I was interested," Bernkastel said.

"Yes. But if we're considering what-ifs, also consider that I may not even have been powerful enough to complete the task. Beast Master-sama believes that even if I were allowed to continue, I couldn't have properly eliminated existence. If I'd only greatly damaged the world without destroying it, and then aggression toward mazoku would have increased. That's why Beast Master-sama had to stop me. We hardly need more animosity." Xellos sat back, sighed and laughed. "It embarrasses me that I was so conceited as to think I might accomplish the mazoku race's goal all on my own!"

"So the flaw is in you, not L," Bernkastel said.

"Of course," Xellos said.

"Even though you're a part of her perfect race," Bernkastel continued.

"It's the whole that will bring about perfect destruction. As a piece on my own I'm terribly flawed," Xellos said.

"Well, I'd agree with that," Bernkastel said. "I'll leave you to believe as you wish, Xellos. People will find reasons for any belief if they look long enough, and I know you will. Just be sure those beliefs include my existence."

"And of course they will," Xellos said. "You know, Bernkastel-sama, the idea of your miracle does appeal to me at times."

"Oh?" Bernkastel said, raising her eyebrows. "If only you were this naïve to begin with."

"I'm hardly naïve. I know I have to deal with reality as it is, but the idea of a different Galen being allowed to live beyond that day does appeal to me, even provide me with comfort at times. Our great mother really was at conflict with her love and hate for the world. If she did change her mind and allow your repeating worlds, do you think that could really happen?"

"Easily enough," Bernkastel said. "He's in a lot of dangerous situations, but there's no threat directed specifically at him at that point in the story. I don't think it would even qualify as a miracle to have him survive."

"Would that make it outside your realm of interest, then?" Xellos asked.

"Oh, no. Because simply living past that day, even with a normal human lifespan wouldn't mean a happy ending. There are many possibilities for tragedy after that. Just think about it from your own point of view to start. Your son was being raised to worship the gods that oppose your kind. He'd grow up to hate you and be your enemy. Does something like that leave a bad taste in your mouth?" Bernkastel smirked as she spoke.

"Would he? I'm not sure I agree that would happen, but if he made that choice, I'd have to just accept it. He's also a being with free will," Xellos said.

"Oh? Don't think I find accepting the suffering of a different version of yourself to be noble," Bernkastel said.

"I'm not really accepting it. I don't think that would be the conclusion. You wouldn't know yourself until you were able to see the kind of world where Galen-san lives to adulthood, would you?" Xellos asked.

Bernkastel smirked. "You think you can manipulate me to do what you want, Xellos? How distasteful of you." Bernkastel paused, taking another sip of her tea. She sighed and spoke again. "Well, I may go ahead and search for that kind of fragment just to crush your hopes. It might cure my boredom for a moment."

"Thank you, Bernkastel-sama," Xellos said. "I really do wish you luck, but it's our great mother's approval that you'll need, not luck."

"Maybe. Oh well," Bernkastel said.

The witch left abruptly without any salutations. The childish abruptness was her nature, Xellos knew. He also realized that his imaginary friend may no longer be keeping him company, and felt a bit of loneliness. She had been cruel and coarse in her conversations, but served the purpose of keeping him company when no one else would, even if it was only for her own intentions. Xellos cleaned up and shrugged to himself, soon getting over it.

Filia decided she had finished her work for the day. This plan for recovery was entirely her making, and she'd been both surprised and pleased at how her clan had accepted it. With their numbers dwindling, her earned status was becoming more and more respected. Now she just had to follow through, and Filia was determined to put it as much or even more effort than anyone else. The project would take a lot of time and energy, and she didn't want anyone to think it had been something she'd mapped out on paper only with the intention for others to follow through. She'd exemplify the perseverance that was necessary.

At the same time, Filia thought, she was nursing one of their enemies back to health. Filia felt guilty even as she looked forward to seeing Xellos again. Her clan would judge her harshly if they knew, wouldn't they?

Well, let them, Filia decided. She wouldn't confess it, but she wouldn't hide it or let herself feel shamed for it if she were ever found out. Xellos had done horrible things, but so had they. Even if Xellos himself didn't support peace, Filia felt she supported that ideal by caring for him.

She also wanted to for her own reasons. Though performing the rituals only piled onto her exhaustion, Filia looked forward to seeing him each day. She sincerely hoped she could heal him, no matter what the consequences for that might be.

As Filia returned to her home and transformed back into her human form, Xellos walked up to her. "Welcome home, Filia-san," he said.

"Xellos, I have to eat, so go lie down. I'll be there in a moment."

"There's no more need for that, Filia-san, though I do thank you for you help," Xellos said.

"No Xellos, you can't give up," Filia said. "I'll still do everything I can to help you."

"I'm not. Beast Master-sama was here before, and she agreed with me. My astral form has healed, it's back to the shape it should be. Any more of your rituals, and I'll just be weakened, not helped."

Filia was silent for a moment. She'd hoped this day would come, but what he said still filled her with unease. "I see," Filia finally said. "So I'm done, am I?"

"Yes. I really do have to thank you, Filia-san. I was able to heal so quickly only because you were by my side."

Xellos put his hand on Filia's, and she quickly pulled away. "I'll have more time now for the rest of my duties now," she said.

"Your hard work is admirable, but why not take the extra time to rest now? I'd keep you company."

"For how long?!" Filia demanded. "A few days before your master takes you away?"

"Well... Beast Master-sama has still ordered me to stay here for now, but I do imagine she'll be putting me to work again very soon," Xellos said.

"And then I'll just be by myself," Filia said. She knew she couldn't have Xellos all to herself, though she wanted him. That was the truth. His nature demanded absolute loyalty to who had created him. Though he had recently wavered in that loyalty, Filia knew his unaffected mind had always remained loyal to Zelas. Xellos stayed with Filia of his own will, but Zelas's instructions would always override that. So yes, she'd be alone. Tears began to form in her eyes from her frustrations. Galen wouldn't be back, and now that Xellos no longer needed to be taken care of, he'd go as well. She'd completely lose her makeshift family.

Xellos wrapped her arms around Filia. "Don't think that way. Even if I'm not around, you're respected by the remaining members of your clan, aren't you? And the humans of that town were easily charmed by you. You won't be alone, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"But I don't want to lose you, Xellos," Filia admitted.

"I don't want that either, Filia-san. I love you."

Filia was silent. She wanted to believe those words, the ones she'd rejected upon hearing before. She knew that Xellos also desperately wanted her to believe them. It may be out of deceit or what Zelas described as an 'illness', but Filia could also assume that desperation was truly out of love. The latter would be a much more appealing option. Filia really did want to accept it as the truth. So, thinking of the times Xellos had been there for her, including that exact moment, she decided she would.

Filia turned around and hugged Xellos. "I know you love me," she said. "But your master's wishes are still your top priority, isn't she?"

"Yes, as they have to be. But from the start, Beast Master-sama never really ordered me not to pursue my relationship with you. As long as I properly perform my duties, such trivial things don't concern her much. I won't abandon you, Filia-san. I'll be in your life as long as you wish it."

"I do wish it," Filia declared.

Xellos's smile was genuine this time. He knew much could still go wrong in their relationship, and that Filia-san could still reject him for a more appropriate mate. But at the moment he was winning her affection, and would continue to fight for it. As long as the world continued to exist, he'd persist in his love. As flawed and weak as the illusionary idea was, he'd continue to believe in it.


End file.
